


The Choice

by moonstarlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seduction, dating game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 75,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarlight/pseuds/moonstarlight
Summary: Baekhyun and Jongdae have been best friends all their lives. Suddenly, Jongdae became a prize for the nation's dating game. What about Baekhyun's long kept feelings for his best friend?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 38
Kudos: 107





	1. It's one of those nights

It’s one of those nights.

Baekhyun’s on the sofa mindlessly scanning channels while Jongdae’s feeding him popcorn. It’s one of those off nights they had where they’re stuck at home. The storm locked most of the people in so the stations had nothing to do but broadcast the rain. Baekhyun settled for a rerun of a drama then slowly dozed off. Jongdae was seated on the floor, feeding Baekhyun over his shoulder. When his best friend no longer ate what he gave, he looked behind to see him asleep. Jongdae pouted, feeling bad that Baekhyun worked two jobs every other day.

He rose from the floor and cleaned around Baekhyun. It’s the least he could do for him after all these years. They’ve been best friends since they were in middle school. Coming from different sides of the economic spectrum didn’t matter. So what if Baekhyun had to reuse his school shoes for years until they broke or glue unused pages of his notebooks to make new ones. He was a really bright guy with a sports scholarship. So what if Jongdae’s school shoes barely got dirty because he had a chauffeur all his life or had new school supplies every now and then. They found friendship in each other and got through everything together.

Jongdae sat behind Baekhyun during classes. He was always fascinated by how Baekhyun’s hand always raised when a question was asked. Even when he wasn’t finishing solving, his hand would be ready. 90% of those had the right answers. Jongdae felt so proud to be his best friend. Likewise, Baekhyun loved it when it’s minor subjects like art and music. Jongdae was always ready to sing or draw. After every song recitation or impromptu drawing session, Baekhyun would lean back on his chair and put his hands behind his chair. Jongdae took his seat, always smiling when he saw his number one supporter minutely clapping for him. He would reach under the table to hold Baekhyun’s hand as his way of thanks.

Jongdae’s family treated Baekhyun like their own too. They didn’t care if his family was struggling. That wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault. They gave him the nicest presents on his birthday and Christmas even if he wasn’t Christian or Catholic. Baekhyun grew up without religion because his family never believed in it. Before the end of middle school, Baekhyun asked Jongdae if he could go with them to church. Jongdae welcomed him. They sat together, dangling legs swaying as they listened. Baekhyun’s parents had no issue with it. As long as he didn’t lose his scholarship, do anything illegal, or be a burden to them, it’s okay.

High school came and they’re inseparable. Jongdae was destined for an exclusive high school because that’s what his parents wanted. Little did he know that his father slid a scholarship program application for his best friend. Baekhyun silently trained for Hapkido and a few martial arts skills to prepare. He never told Jongdae that he’s going for a scholarship in the same high school. At the same time, Baekhyun’s parents fell ill, losing both of them without warning. No wonder they were tough on him about living alone and doing things independently. They were both sick and never told him, not even his elder brother that worked overseas.

When the Byun brothers met again after several years, they were vulnerable. Jongdae and his family were there to pay their respects. They gave Baekhyun money to at least give his parents a proper burial. Baekhyun’s brother was grateful and sorry to the Kim family for taking care of his brother. He bowed to them, offering a letter. Baekhyun didn’t see the adults’ exchange but Jongdae did. Little did Baekhyun and Jongdae know that it was the last will of Baekhyun’s parents addressed to the Kim couple. They entrusted Baekhyun to them, leaving all their bank accounts to the Kim’s. It wasn’t half as much as what the Kim’s made but knowing they saved some for their son was what every parent would do. They only worried about Baekhyun. The Kim couple agreed, telling Baekhyun’s brother that he didn’t need to worry about Baekhyun anymore. He’s welcome to visit but there were conditions the Kim couple set. Transferring Baekhyun in their care meant that he had to live like a Kim without directly knowing. On paper, Baekhyun would drop being a Byun forever. Baekhyun’s brother understood and respected it. In the end, this was about Baekhyun’s proper upbringing and well-being anyway.

Jongdae was surprised to see Baekhyun on the first day of high school exiting his father’s car. Yes, Mr. Kim picked up Baekhyun and drove him on the first day of high school. Jongdae wasn’t offended but clearly surprised to see him in the same uniform. It...very much suited Baekhyun in fact. Baekhyun shyly smiled to his best friend, scratching the back of his head. Mr. Kim filled that Baekhyun got in the school under a sports scholarship again. Jongdae narrowed his eyes to his father. Mr. Kim was a board member of this school. It’s impossible he didn’t pull strings to bring Baekhyun there. Nonetheless, regardless of how, Jongdae was very happy to be with Baekhyun again. Jongdae hugged his best friend when his father was gone. The excitement freely flowed out of him. Like middle school, they were attached to the hip. In a way, they became each other’s safety blanket.

Focusing on sports, because that’s what kept him educated, Baekhyun religiously trained after school and went home (he still stayed in the home where he used to live with his parents) to finish homework. He had four hours of sleep, give or take, but always went to school. It alarmed Jongdae when his best friend didn’t come for a day. He was so distracted all day, focused on taking down notes and asking for extra copies of handouts. When the bell rang, he ran to the martial arts gym after sending a lame excuse to skip student council meetings for the rest of the week. The Hapkido coach wondered who was this boy deeply bowing like a trainee. Baekhyun taught him the right form. Jongdae apologized for Baekhyun’s absence. The coach ruffled Jongdae’s hair. “What are you talking about? He’s over there.”

True enough, Baekhyun faced the wall to do some pushups. He fixed his headband over his forehead then firmly began his workout. The coach sighed. “I told him to go home but he really wants to be here. He’s very sick.”

“I’ll take him home!” Jongdae stiffly stood, hands and arms flat to his sides like it’s the military. The coach was truly amused with him.

“Please do,” he looked at the nametag. “Jongdae. Please do, Jongdae. I need him in excellent shape for his tournament this weekend.”

“He...he has a tournament?” Jongdae couldn’t believe his ears. The coach nodded with a smile. Baekhyun qualified for a tournament despite being behind a few ranks.

“You must be really close with him. I see you know his struggle for this sport.” Jongdae nodded, explaining they’ve been friends since middle school. “Huh, no wonder your name felt familiar. Byun whispered your name before every sparring session. He says something like Jongdae...down? I thought he hated you or something.”

“I...won’t let Jongdae down?” The boy recalled those words like a song stuck to his head. Baekhyun’s been saying that since he met Jongdae. It’s like he dedicated each fight to his best friend. The weight of those words were on Jongdae’s shoulders. He knew Baekhyun meant more than just Jongdae but also his family. He’d be nothing without them. That’s why he’s pushing his body to the limit. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful for all these opportunities given to him.

“Yes!” The coach exclaimed as the confusion cleared. Baekhyun flinched upon hearing his coach. He saw his best friend with him. At the same time, Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, a very pale-lipped and exhausted Baekhyun. “See, he looks horrible. I can’t have him infecting his teammates. Take him home, Jongdae.” The boy nodded. “Byun! Get out of here.”

“But,” Baekhyun sighed. He knew he had to rest.

Jongdae gathered his gear while he waited for Baekhyun to get changed. He wondered what took his best friend so long so he went inside the locker room. Baekhyun’s slumped against the wall, eyes closed, breathing staggered. Jongdae shook his face to wake him. The martial artist effortfully opened his eyes, loosely smiling. Jongdae picked up the shirt he dropped and hooked part of it in the waistband of his pants. He removed Baekhyun’s belt and hung it around his neck. Baekhyun was forced to Jongdae’s back, desperately trying to hoist himself to help Jongdae. With his right hand, Jongdae held Baekhyun’s wrists over his chest and kept his left hand hooked under one of Baekhyun’s thighs. Using the little strength Baekhyun had, he hooked his ankles around Jongdae’s tiny waist to lessen his worries. Both of Jongdae’s hands were under Baekhyun’s thighs to keep him up this time. Jongdae was in a state of panic. He hurried out of the locker room, warning those in his path that it’s an emergency. The coach saw him struggling so he asked other students to support Baekhyun. They all ran to the parking lot where Jongdae’s chauffeur waited. Jongdae thanked the three members and then supported Baekhyun’s weight in the backseat as they drove to the nearest hospital. Jongdae took his uniform jacket off and placed it over Baekhyun. He’s shivering so much. “You overwork your body too much, ah Baekhyun! Take care of yourself! Look what happened to you!”

“I-I’m okay.” Baekhyun had the audacity to lie. Jongdae looked ahead, seeing the emergency entrance of the hospital. He sprang out of the car, pulling Baekhyun by the shoulders to get out too. Nurses helped him get Baekhyun checked. His parents followed, worried sick about Baekhyun. Jongdae stayed in the hospital overnight, studying beside his resting best friend. He did as told. He got Baekhyun ready for his tournament that weekend. With full support, Jongdae watched it, cheering the loudest he could for Baekhyun. At the start of the match, Jongdae screamed his loudest, voice echoing around the gym. Baekhyun felt too powerful knowing his wings were behind him.  _ I won’t let Jongdae down. _

College came and the tables turned. Baekhyun had numerous offers while Jongdae struggled. He was no longer the student body president with privileges. Baekhyun saw how hard it was for Jongdae to get accepted despite his amazing track record. It’s time to give back. Baekhyun told Jongdae where he was going to apply. Jongdae told his parents he wanted to go with Baekhyun. Knowing this wasn’t the best school in the country, there were apprehensions. Baekhyun slid a music scholarship program to Jongdae’s hand. Jongdae presented it to his parents. If he passes, he’s going to Baekhyun’s college. And he did. Until after graduation, they stuck together. Now they live together. Jongdae’s helping with the family business and here’s Baekhyun, regular employee by day and trainer by night.

On this night where there’s not much to do, Jongdae put his hands on his waist as he looked at Baekhyun’s sleeping face. “Ah he’s dreaming again.” The pout on Baekhyun’s lips was enough indication. Seeing Baekhyun sprawled across the sofa was familiar. Jongdae bent forward, one hand on his knee for leverage. He carded his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun leaned to his touch. “Baekku-chan, let’s get to bed.” Jongdae cutely called. Baekhyun just groaned. “Baekku-chaaan, get up.” He lightly pinched his cheek. Baekhyun whined and stretched. Jongdae hooked his arms under Baekhyun’s arms to make him sit. Their foreheads hit each other, making Jongdae groan. Baekhyun blinked his sleepy eyes open as he felt the ache on his forehead. His greeting was Jongdae’s adorable pained expression. Baekhyun chuckled sleepily as he raised his hand to rub the reddening patch of skin on Jongdae’s forehead. “Baekku-chan,” he whined.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun smirked as his heart raced being this close to his best friend. He discreetly glanced at Jongdae’s lips then continued to soothe his forehead.

“Ah that’s going to leave a mark.” Jongdae noticed the red circle on his best friend’s forehead too. He leaned in to leave a kiss. Jongdae held both of Baekhyun’s ears as he did so. He felt them heat once again. “You’re still embarrassed when I do this. Grow out of it, Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae laughed.

If only he knew. If only he knew how flustered it made Baekhyun each time.

“Even if you get married, I will keep kissing your face. It’s too cute. It’s a Kim Jongdae privilege, understood?” The rich boy giggled.

If only he knew there’s more to this privilege. Baekhyun bit his tongue and nodded. Jongdae helped him get blood flowing in his muscles by massaging his thighs and shins. Baekhyun said it’s fine but Jongdae got used to it. Every time Baekhyun had a match or rested, he massaged his limbs and back. This time was no different. Baekhyun obediently sat while Jongdae diligently worked. Baekhyun laid on his front as Jongdae sat on his ass. He’s used to the playful butt slaps but there’s something about Jongdae’s massage that made his blood sing. Jongdae sang a song while he released tension from Baekhyun’s back. Sometimes, Jongdae massaged to the beat. Baekhyun sang with him more often than not. It’s really one of those nights where they spent time together like old times.

Jongdae lifted some of his weight off Baekhyun but didn’t get off fully. Baekhyun turned to his back, looking at his best friend cracking his knuckles. The sun still shone in Baekhyun’s world and his name’s Jongdae. The two silently stared at each other, comfortable with their positions. This was Baekhyun's privilege; openly staring at Jongdae, confidently touching him without hesitation, and silently loving him.

This was realized by Baekhyun in high school after a significant match. It was the finals and he could win gold. Baekhyun was at a disadvantage with his sprained knee. He fought until his last, pulling off a brazilian kick with his injured leg as the base. It was the winning kick with a frightening crack echoing. Whether it was Baekhyun’s knee or the opponent’s neck, no one was sure. Baekhyun fell to the ground, blacking out for a moment. The first to jump off the stands and celebrate was Jongdae. He dashed to the ring with a joyous scream, landing on top of Baekhyun like it’s a soccer match goal. He kissed Baekhyun’s face all over, waking him from exhaustion. He woke with Jongdae’s bright smile and showers of praise and compliments. His best friend tended to eat his words when he’s too excited. Baekhyun couldn’t barely understand a thing but it’s much appreciated.

Baekhyun’s coach knelt beside him with the trophy and his medal. Jongdae got it from him while Mr. Kim helped Baekhyun sit. They’re so proud of him. Jongdae was the one who wore the medal to Baekhyun. Cupping his best friend’s face, he repeatedly thanked Baekhyun for dedicating this match and all his matches for him. He promised to do better in his studies this time. Jongdae screamed with his fists in the air as if he’s the one that won. Baekhyun finally felt his victory. He would do everything to keep Jongdae smiling like that. He didn’t want that happiness to fade from Jongdae. At that moment, it became his promise to give Jongdae all the happiness he deserved. At that moment, Baekhyun realized he’s in love with Jongdae all along.

Jongdae clapped his hand to cut their staredown and Baekhyun’s flashback. He needed to feed his best friend now. Jongdae firmly placed his hands on Baekhyun’s toned stomach and got off. Baekhyun didn’t move. He needed to collect himself. Jongdae searched the kitchen for something but felt stuck. Baekhyun peeked from behind, hands comfortable on Jongdae’s waist. From the outside looking in, you’d think they were dating but they weren’t. It may have passed Jongdae’s mind but he didn’t dwell on it. In Baekhyun’s mind, it’s a different story.

A phone rang on the counter. Both of them looked over their shoulders to check who owned the call. Jongdae moved away and took it while Baekhyun stared at the open fridge. They were pretty stocked but it’s very hard to choose. Baekhyun got the pasta sauce, leftover rice, and cheese. He’d whip up a quick rice topping dish so Jongdae wouldn’t be too burdened.

When he popped the bowls in the oven, Jongdae came out of their shared bedroom with a big smile on his face. “Hey Baekku, guess what?”

“I’m handsome? Of course I know that.” Baekhyun wiped his hands on the towel with a playful scoff and leaned back on the counter. Jongdae stood in front of him, trapping him with his hands on the counter.

“That you are. You truly are. Why are you still single again?” Jongdae mocked. If only this rich boy knew why. “Anyway, that was the broadcasting station. Guess who just got casted to be the new Pick?”

“Pick?” Baekhyun was confused. “The dating show?” Jongdae nodded. “Me? Jongdae, did you sign me up without telling me?”

“No, me!” Jongdae looked so excited. It’s the exact opposite of Baekhyun’s reaction. He was horrified. “Okay you look confused. So here’s what happened,” Jongdae filled him in. He was in a meeting with the broadcasting station when one of them asked if he’s seeing someone. Jongdae truthfully said no. They sent in his name to be the new single man for the show The Pick. Now he’s officially the new Pick. He’s officially declaring that he’s finding love on national television!

Baekhyun felt like someone brazilian kicked his head and chest at the same time with a bulldozer on standby in case it wasn’t painful enough. His best friend was going to look for love in front of the nation.  _ Why look nationwide when I’m right here? _ Baekhyun clapped for his best friend instead. He said nothing else because he wanted to cry. His best friend was going to date strangers on national TV. Jongdae noticed worry in Baekhyun’s features. His cheeks dropped a little. “Don’t give me those puppy eyes, Baekku-chan! I’m feeling bad!” Jongdae cutely stomped his feet.  _ Yeah, feel bad. You’re not seeing me. _ “You look like I’m leaving you.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to lack excitement but,” Baekhyun didn’t know how else to word it. Yeah, Jongdae’s truly leaving him. “It’s exactly that. You’re...you’re all grown up now.” He spoke like a father realizing his son had to stand on his own.

“I’ll let you live with me and whoever I pick.” Jongdae’s truly dumb at times. It’s not that easy. And it’s definitely not about rent or money. Baekhyun’s pride was wounded by that.

“Oh no, that’s what you’re not going to do. Do you want a mess? I’m okay!”  _ Sure. _ “It’s just...I didn’t think you were that desperate to be with someone else. I mean am I, am I suffocating you?” Baekhyun was simply asking if he wasn’t enough. Jongdae didn’t mean it like that. “But congratulations, Dae. I’ll have the whole place to myself, that’s new.” It truly was. It would be the first time in a long time that they’ll be apart. Neither was unsure how to digest that now since it just sunk in.

“Can I ask a favor?” Jongdae felt odd asking permission. It didn’t sit well with Baekhyun either. “What was I saying? Ah come with me to the preliminary interview. I-I don’t want to go alone.”

Who was Baekhyun to deny the love of his life? He agreed of course. Jongdae sighed with relief but not all of it was released. He knew Baekhyun more than anyone. He knew his best friend quieted just to skip the fighting. This idea was acknowledged but not approved of him. Jongdae wanted to make it up to him in one way or another. Maybe he could find potential dates for Baekhyun in that show. He didn’t know honestly. But he’s thankful Baekhyun’s going with him for the first part of the ride.

\---

The interview went well, a bit too well. Jongdae relaxed once they were out of the meeting room. Baekhyun looked around with curious eyes. It’s his first time in a broadcasting station. "Thanks, Baek. I didn't know the questions would be so in depth." Jongdae held his hand.

"They're playing matchmaker so you need the best one." Baekhyun shrugged, subtly hinting he’s the best one for him.

"Speaking of the best, you truly are one. You knew more answers about me than I did." Jongdae was so touched that Baekhyun remembered the first time he got hurt, his dream activity to do with a loved one, and even preferences in dating. It's like Baekhyun was a part of Jongdae. Funny, right?

"Uh Dae, I forgot, the guys at the gym need me in an hour. Look at the time," Baekhyun had no watch by the way. "I'm sorry, raincheck on lunch? Maybe, maybe tonight?"

"Oh, sure! Go on. Thanks again, Baek!" Jongdae made sure to give him a big hug before letting him go. Baekhyun savored these hugs, especially now that these hugs might be meant for someone else soon. "Text me, okay?" Baekhyun ran but it wasn't through the exit. Jongdae didn't even realize. He was too busy watching his best friend go safely.

Baekhyun knocked on the producer's office door once he found it. She was surprised, but not really. She thought Baekhyun had last minute inputs from Jongdae. The paper in his hand was far more surprising. “I want in.” Baekhyun bravely declared. The producer read the paper, seeing ratings galore with Baekhyun’s proposal. He’d be the gamechanger or dealbreaker.

“Mr. Byun, I can’t say I’m surprised. You know Mr. Kim better than he did himself. I’m telling you now, this can also make or break your friendship. People will hate you for having history with him.” She warned.

“I never cared about them. I only care about Jongdae.” There’s no hint of jokes in his voice. The producer felt quite intimidated with Baekhyun’s passion. He’s going to be a real threat in this new season. They’ve never had a friend express interest with the leading character. She couldn’t say she didn’t warn him. But Baekhyun came here with a mission so he’s prepared for the consequences.

“Keep quiet for the next month, Mr. Byun. You know I’m all for real TV.” She placed the paper on top of a decent pile. It was all of Jongdae’s suitors. “We can kick someone out from the current list for you. Welcome to The Pick. May the best man win.” She smiled with an agenda. In fact, this early in the race, her money was on this guy. Nothing beats true sacrifice done out of love.

Baekhyun left the broadcasting station sterner than ever. He called Jongdae’s parents and told him what he just did. They supported him but felt sad it had to come to this. All this time they thought one of the two would speak up about feelings but never did. Baekhyun apologized for delaying everything. Mr. and Mrs. Kim cheered him on and promised to vote for him. In the beginning, since meeting Baekhyun at a young age, they knew he had eyes for their son. That’s where their fondness for him bloomed, because since they were kids, Baekhyun never changed the way he looked at Jongdae. Mr. and Mrs. Kim wanted to smack their son for not seeing the gooey looks given to him. They wanted to vomit every dinner with the two because of their gazes to each other. Now they wanted to vomit again because Baekhyun’s back was forced to the wall. “If I don’t do this now, Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim, I could never live with myself. You know how much I love your son.”

Determination. It was a strong desire that Jongdae’s family acknowledged. Baekhyun had nothing to prove to them anymore. He grew up to be a great man, perfect for Jongdae. They just wished their son would see that the right person was in front of him all his life.

Back home, Jongdae waited for Baekhyun so they could have dinner together. It’s his turn for date night. Baekhyun entered their home, freezing after all the lights turned off. He partly had his guards up in case it was a burglar. Light snickers behind him lowered those guards. Baekhyun turned around slowly, candles from a cake lighting their space. He wasn’t sure which was brighter, the candlelights or Jongdae’s smile? “Happy friendsary to us, Baekku!”

Baekhyun completely forgot. He was too worried about Jongdae’s new show that he forgot the date. It’s November 3rd. Jongdae knew Baekhyun forgot but he didn’t take it to heart. Surprising him would be better. It’s also his way of telling Baekhyun that he’d always cherish their friendship no matter who they’d be with in the future. He’s not stupid. He felt Baekhyun’s worries the moment he told him. They shared blood and brain cells after all. So this cake was a celebration and an apology. “Shall we?” Jongdae didn’t want to break tradition. They always blew the lights of the candles together for almost two decades.

“Yes, we shall.” Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes off his best friend. This view was one of his favorites in the world. Jongdae always closed his eyes to make a wish for them. Whispers of happiness and love came from his lips. Baekhyun couldn’t agree more. A soft whisper from Baekhyun declaring his love for Jongdae made him open his eyes.

The air around them changed. Jongdae’s brows became a slight roof, touched that his best friend voiced that. He smiled to himself and nodded, feeling the same. But they weren’t the same, were they? Baekhyun blew the candles in front of him while Jongdae finished the ones that were left. In the darkness, Jongdae put the cake on the table near them as Baekhyun hugged him from behind. It’s crazy how Jongdae fit Baekhyun’s arms perfectly. It’s crazy how Jongdae felt so safe with him. Jongdae lifted his left arm to shape Baekhyun’s jaw with it. His hand massaged Baekhyun’s left ear as he thought to himself. This friendsary felt bittersweet to him honestly. This could be the last for a while, considering that in a few months, there would be someone new in their lives.

Baekhyun didn’t want to let go even if Jongdae said he had to turn on the lights. “We’ll turn them off later anyway. Can we stay in the dark?” Jongdae couldn’t deny Baekhyun’s wish. He turned in his best friend’s arms to hug him properly.

“Are you okay? Did something happen in the gym?” Jongdae cooed, pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s temple. Baekhyun’s head was on Jongdae’s shoulder, face buried to his neck. “What’s bothering you, Baekku?”

“I-I missed you, that’s all.” How honest of Baekhyun to admit. “I’ll miss you even more.”

“We can still call each other. My entire day isn’t dedicated to the show. I can still come home.” Jongdae assured him but Baekhyun shook his head, disbelieving it.

“Have fun there, okay? I’ll just...take a vacation too.” Alarm blared in Jongdae’s mind. Baekhyun’s taking a vacation? Without him? “I don’t want to stay here knowing you’re with other guys.”

“Baekku, it’s just,”

“Dating them...all at once.” Baekhyun said that fact. Yes it’s a game but the future depended on this game. “I should’ve made my date night plans better if I knew it would be the last in a while.” Jongdae hushed him. He didn’t know what to do anymore. Baekhyun’s truly laying out the signs but Jongdae saw them differently. “I’m going to bed.” Jongdae nodded, walking him to the bedroom. Baekhyun was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when Jongdae laid on his bed, staring at their bracelet. Another friendsary passed but it could be their last. He himself wasn’t sure if he was ready to leave Baekhyun. He’s been with him daily and knowing big things were about to happen, Jongdae felt a tad nervous. Baekhyun came out, startled to see his best friend on his bed. Jongdae reached for him. He wanted to sleep in Baekhyun’s bed tonight. Baekhyun obliged, putting a blanket over them. He spooned Jongdae and closed his eyes. Jongdae ignored his hunger and slept with Baekhyun. They’d definitely miss this once the show begins.

But between the two, it’s actually Jongdae who would miss moments like this the most.


	2. We'll be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pick Season 21 begins now...with a sudden twist.

The big day was here. The Pick season premiere was live for the first time in four seasons. Jongdae’s wearing a very sleek suit and his black hair volumized with a middle part. He held his hands in front of him as he waited for the 5th suitor to arrive. He went up the stairs in the coolest way possible. Jongdae tried to control his smile but his teeth made an appearance. This guy was...an extremely fine specimen.

As he neared Jongdae, his nerves became clear. He had black hair styled and gelled handsomely. His white button down and stylish thin necktie highlighted how broad his shoulders were. His waist was pretty slim, legs very long. Jongdae felt his throat dry just by looking at this guy. Although he looked strict, there’s a sense of innocence in his eyes. Jongdae was sure he’s one of the younger suitors. Once they were face to face, no words came out. Instead, they chuckled at each other’s awkwardness. The taller male bowed politely, surprised to see Jongdae’s hand extended for him. The Pick just introduced himself.

“Sehun, Oh Sehun, nice to finally meet you.” This guy had a strong name too. Jongdae tried saying his name, loving how it rolled off his tongue. Sehun smiled kindly, slightly turning his face away from the cameras. He’s quite shy but endearing.

“How old are you?” Jongdae couldn’t help but ask. If Sehun said he was 30 and above, then Jongdae’s going to walk out of there. He’s met four men in their 40s and he wanted to scold the producers for not listening to his preference.

“24,” Sehun noticed their hands were still together. He didn’t want to pull away honestly. Jongdae’s hand was very comforting.

“Younger than me? Wow. I’m glad, I’m glad to have you here, Sehun. So, see you later?” Jongdae’s eyes sparkled as he spoke. Sehun returned his smile and withdrew his hand from Jongdae’s grip. There goes guy number five, probably the best one so far. Five more men to go.

Jongdae’s very polite. The producers noted, given that they purposely added odd men to make things comedic. Even if he wasn’t interested in the other men, he made them feel that they were meant to be there. The eighth man ascended the stairs, smiling beautifully. He’s in a simple black suit, silver hair amping his very fairy-like features. Jongdae’s jaw slightly dropped. How could there be such a person in this world? How could there be such a person interested in him? He was very beautiful.

From afar, the eighth man bowed and greeted him hello already. “Is that you? The one I’m looking for all my life?” He flirted. Jongdae laughed genuinely, liking his attempt. The producers looked at each other, noticing that it was 100% pure happiness. “Ah, I’m sorry that was too cringy.” Finally, they’re face to face. Jongdae noted that with this one, he could look straight into his eyes without any struggle. “I’m Minseok. We’re both Kim so we’re technically married, right?”

Jongdae laughed through his smile. He’s really getting sugar coated with this fairy. “We’ll see. Nice to meet you, Minseok.” The two had some string of hope hanging between them. Was the nation seeing the winner of this season? Jongdae’s reactions seemed to sway there.

As Minseok went inside the Choice’s new home, the producers began murmuring. Jongdae wondered what took the next choice so long to get there. He heard one of the producers say this one’s the last. The true ninth choice couldn’t make it anymore. Jongdae felt hurt but pushed it aside. He had one more choice to meet.

This choice slowly made his way up the steps. He’s in a maroon suit with a white undershirt. He skipped the necktie too. It’s fairly casual compared to how the rest dressed themselves. His hair’s soft pink, closely fading to white. Jongdae’s smile slowly fell upon realizing who it was. Baekhyun reached the top of the step, bowing to the staff and cameras as he walked. Jongdae’s hand covered his mouth out of shock. Baekhyun smiled at the producers, making them gush. He was far from the guy that passed the application. Baekhyun looked like a million bucks after some polishing and a good tailor-made outfit. Jongdae had to admit, his best friend looked absolutely amazing.  _ Told you he can clean up well. _ Jongdae wondered where that voice came from. He looked behind and realized it’s his own voice.

Finally, they were face to face as they stood on the markers.

“Hi,” Baekhyun smiled nervously, rubbing his hands on his pants.

“Is this a joke?” Jongdae mumbled, looking at the producers.

“Yeah I wish I was joking too.” Baekhyun giggled nervously.

“You said you’re on vacation. Baek, this...this isn’t vacation.” Jongdae lowered his hand, exposing the biggest smile of the night. Baekhyun scratched the back of his head shyly, shrugging because he had no good explanation for this. “Who dressed you? Look at you! Your hair, oh my god.” He ran his fingers in his best friend’s hair comfortably.

“Do you see me now?” Baekhyun asked with so many hidden meanings. Jongdae cupped Baekhyun’s face, squishing his cheeks. He’s so amazed by his best friend cleaning up so well. Out of all the contestants, Baekhyun was the only one who received a hug. Jongdae expertly blocked the microphones attached to their chests. He also dodged Baekhyun’s question.

“Thank you, Baekku. You know I can’t do this alone.” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun ignored the cameras, hugging his best friend tight. At that moment, all the tension in Jongdae’s body was exhausted. He relaxed in Baekhyun’s arms, heart at peace upon recognizing the familiar scent of his best friend.

The choices inside were shocked this last one received a hug. Jongdae withdrew hesitantly, cupping Baekhyun’s cheeks in his hands. “Vacation?” He challenged. Baekhyun rolled his eyes with a smirk.

“Can’t go without my best friend. Maybe we can go after, when it’s not too cold.” Baekhyun’s voice was an octave lower as he spoke to Jongdae. The Pick giggled, loving the idea. He truly forgot they were in a show the entire winter.

“Looking forward to it. Let’s go?” Jongdae raised a taunting brow. Baekhyun smiled, knowing they had no choice.

As the pair walked to the house, the producers and crew felt soft upon seeing such genuine intimacy. They knew they were close friends but didn’t expect that level of comfort. Were friends like that? They’re not so sure. A producer slapped another producer’s arm upon seeing Jongdae slow down and let Baekhyun walk first. Their habitual back hug made an appearance on national TV. One of the producers just heard all mothers, girlfriends and single people scream all over the country. It’s the first intimate moment and it’s just the pilot episode.

The drama began the moment Jongdae and Baekhyun entered the house with eight men glaring or smiling. Jongdae let Baekhyun go so he could sit on the huge sofa with the other choices. Oh how awkward for Baekhyun to sit with these men already pinning the target on his back. Jongdae clapped his hands, getting a newfound energy. A producer neared him as they fixed the cameras before coming back on-air. He whispered something to her that shocked the woman. She looked at the men then trusted Jongdae to do what’s best.

Before the next commercial break, four men went home. Just like that. This plot twist shook the entire nation. Five stayed, getting more episodes for dates and outtakes. Jongdae said there were too many guys to begin with. It’s impossible to know them all in a month or two. The half brothers, Junmyeon and Yixing stayed. Sehun and Minseok could also relax for another night. It’s no surprise Baekhyun stayed. They had something that was waiting to be revealed. Jongdae handed the keys to five bedrooms, telling each one to have a good night’s rest. Baekhyun was given a key and another key. Jongdae’s hand lingered a tad longer in Baekhyun’s. “In case it gets tiring, you can visit me. I have a spare for your room too.” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun nodded, hiding this privilege in his smile. It was against the rules to go to the Pick’s bedroom unless invited. “I paid half of the staff to stay quiet about this. Be careful.”

“Always.” Baekhyun pocketed the key(s) immediately and returned to his marker.

“Before we go, I should clear this out of the way, I guess.” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun then the cameras. “You all probably saw how I greeted the last choice. It’s because Baekhyun’s my best friend. I really had no idea he applied or why he did but you guys don’t mind if he stays for a bit, right?”

“As long as we’re clear he has no intention to steal you from us, we’re good.” One of the brothers shrugged.

“He still has to play the game. It’s the rules of this show.” Jongdae felt off with Yixing already. Or was it Junmyeon? “If you have a problem with the rules, the door’s still open.”

Sehun and Minseok subtly looked at each other, quite intimidated by Jongdae. He didn’t expect any of them to stay for him. He came here looking for love and that’s what he’s going to do. If they weren’t going to behave, he didn’t care. Attitude obviously mattered to Jongdae. He’s been assessing each of the choices the moment they entered. He’s a businessman from a very good family. Who his choice would be would reflect on bigger things. Yes, Jongdae thought that far ahead. Baekhyun wasn’t surprised with Jongdae’s words. He knew Jongdae hated having his time wasted. It’s just a month or so to find love, if it’s real love. There’s really not enough time.

This season of The Pick was going to be very, very interesting. The Pick wasn’t some annoying person wanting choices fawning over him or her. No, Jongdae was taking this experience seriously. Eliminating almost everyone to spend time with the few he potentially saw a future with was a great game changer. Another surprise to the viewers was the brothers staying. As many guessed, Jongdae was going to separate them eventually. How that would go, everyone wanted to see how painful it would be.

Minseok made headlines because of his visual and background. Out of the remaining choices, he was the most similar to Jongdae in many ways. Bets were placed on him without even trying. Sehun was a stunner that was immediately deemed as the fan favorite from the pilot episode. Many tried to read Jongdae’s expressions upon meeting the youngest choice of this season. If it was them, they would’ve reacted the same. As far as compatibility, many wondered how they would be because there’s really not much to this guy based on his profile.

And the one with the most in his bag was the shocker of the night, Baekhyun. His life was immediately blasted everywhere because for the first time ever, a friend entered the competition. The producers told all of them to lock their social media accounts because of what could be revealed. In a way, Jongdae wanted it like that. The public might sway his choice. He saw some of the articles but brushed it off. He wondered how Baekhyun’s handling it since he’s the most controversial choice ever.

Like it’s telepathy, Baekhyun messaged Jongdae a photo of an article saying he’s only there for ratings and drama. Jongdae replied immediately asking if he was. Baekhyun replied with a shrugging emoji. Jongdae felt tired of typing so the video called. Baekhyun answered after the first ring, as usual. Seeing him lying down in a white bed made Jongdae smile. “Comfortable?”

“No. It’s too soft.” Baekhyun pouted, stretching his free arm and rolling on the mattress. The boyish smile on his lips made Jongdae chuckle. “What are you doing?”

“Reading,” Jongdae looked at the profiles of the eliminated contestants. He had to bring one back for a plot twist episode. Baekhyun laid comfortably to his side, fist wedged between his pillow and cheek. He’s listening intently to Jongdae’s agenda of the night. “I still can’t believe you’re here.”

“Me too,” Baekhyun whispered. “I can go if you’re feeling suffocated. I know this is all about you. The producers thought it would be fun. It’s extra money too.” He shrugged. This tugged Jongdae’s heart. Until now, Baekhyun’s worried about debt and rent. It hurt Jongdae that he would have no one to lean on soon. “Besides, I could get discovered. You know I always wanted to sing.” Baekhyun looked far, imagining his dream come true.

“Baekku-chan, did I make the right decision of being here?” Jongdae felt uncomfortable honestly. He’s picking these men as if they’re objects. These people have feelings that weren’t so easy to dispose of. He reached for Sehun and Minseok’s profiles, very impressed with their credentials. But he didn’t care about those. He wanted to know who could tolerate his loud random singing or his nagging about food and TV shows.

“We can always go home, Dae. It’s still up to you.” Baekhyun blinked sleepily. He’s been up since 4AM for makeup and wardrobe. Jongdae watched his best friend try to keep himself awake.

“I’m sorry Baekku. We’ll be sleeping apart in the next few days.” Jongdae felt lacking. Baekhyun smiled as he closed his eyes, mumbling it’s okay. “I look forward to our dates.” Jongdae’s smiling now. It’s going to be real fun going on dates with an actual budget. Which reminded him, he needed to sort those too. He said good night to Baekhyun, giving him a smile Baekhyun knew that was only for him. When the call ended and Baekhyun’s no longer there, the silence felt eerie. Jongdae put his blanket around him and laid down. He didn’t bother fixing the profiles on this bed that’s too large for him. He placed pillows behind him to pretend that Baekhyun’s still there. It’s too cold without him. Jongdae turned the lights off and closed his eyes. His mind expected an arm or a leg to wrap his side but nothing did. Jongdae put the blanket over his head and hugged himself.  _ I want to go home, Baekku. The spotlight’s too bright. Let’s go home. _

Baekhyun got up after the call. He wanted some snacks. Jongdae wasn’t there to feed him anymore so he had to get these himself. In the kitchen, Sehun was there drinking water. Baekhyun greeted him, walking around the taller male. Sehun greeted him back, awkward with the situation. “Do you know where they keep the snacks?” Baekhyun asked as he tiptoed to reach the cupboard. Sehun looked behind him, remembering there’s cereals in there. He actually went down to eat snacks too but felt shy to start something. Were they even allowed to?

“Will this do?” Sehun brought down two boxes of Lucky Charms. Baekhyun smiled, nodding with relief. The youngest choice opened the box and poured some into the bowl. Baekhyun rounded the center counter, patiently letting Sehun finish. “Go on,” he noticed Baekhyun waiting for permission. Baekhyun sat on the counter and ate some of the sugary treat. Sehun joined him but just leaned on the marble beside Baekhyun. They stayed silent as they chewed.

Awkwardness stretched. They’re supposed to be opponents. Why were they sharing snacks? Baekhyun didn’t like the silence anymore. Sehun was busy staring at his nails. “How did you know about the show?” Baekhyun asked politely.

“Online. I didn’t know who was going to be the Pick but I still applied. Is it desperate of me?” Sehun smiled shyly. “I’m alone in life. I miss having someone.”

“You’re 25, right?” Baekhyun wondered why he spoke so maturely. Sehun nodded. “I’m 27, also alone in life.”

“Is that so?” Sehun challenged. He saw how Jongdae was with him. That wasn’t what he’d call  _ alone. _ Baekhyun felt the need to elaborate.

“My parents died when I was young. My brother gave me away after that because he couldn’t support me. I lived alone in the same house until high school. We were really poor so I had to work for scholarships and allowance. Jongdae really saved me from being a hoodrat.” Baekhyun chuckled, realizing how bad his life would have been without him. Sehun felt ashamed of himself to claim that he’s been alone in life. His brother’s still alive and they still talked so technically, he wasn’t alone. Baekhyun truly was. “High five for us loners,” Baekhyun offered his hand. Sehun didn’t want to take it but Baekhyun’s expecting a return. He gave it to him out of pity. “You’re really handsome. Do you have a dermatologist?” Baekhyun neared his face to see his porcelain skin better, very impressed.

“Oh.” How random. “Yes.” Sehun felt shy when someone stared at him for a long time. “You?” The young choice wanted to slap his lips. Baekhyun just said he’s poor. “Sorry,”

“Why? I’ve been to a dermatologist.” Baekhyun laughed incredulously. “She gave me a free diamond peel after I cleaned her office last week. Feel it.” It wasn’t long ago then if Baekhyun could still feel his skin smooth. Sehun broke his resolve and laughed. Oh his laugh was so cute, it’s like he’s having a hard time breathing but it’s deep. It’s very reserved too. Baekhyun could see his innocence and it’s so endearing. Sehun looked at the elder, realizing that he’s actually very cute.

“Jongdae really has great taste in men.” Sehun acknowledged.

“Well, yeah. Look at you. Look at Minseok. The brothers are pretty trained too.” Baekhyun looked at his body then Sehun’s. Yes, he’s very defeated in the brawn department out of everyone here.

“Look at you too. Hyung, you’re really cute.” Sehun looked away as he admitted it. Baekhyun touched his face, feeling confused. He blurted that he’s average. Sehun begged to differ. He may have stared at Baekhyun’s hips a couple of times during recording earlier. “Baekhyun hyung, can I be honest? I really don’t want to be enemies with anyone here. I know we’re all trying to get the same guy but let’s be friends.”

Baekhyun nodded, shaking his hand. “Don’t worry. I’ll tell you everything you want to know about Jongdae.” He winked. Sehun had a hanging question in mind.

“Why are you helping me? Aren’t we trying to get the same guy?” He changed stance, taking a step back in fear that Baekhyun’s using this strategy.

“You’re right.” Baekhyun looked away thinking. “But I’m not going to force myself in this. I like Jongdae, all these years I have but if he doesn’t see my feelings,” He finished this sentence with a shrug. This surprised Sehun by a mile. “I’ll stay out of everyone’s way. Go date him; do whatever you want, it’s okay with me. I’m just his best friend. But when it’s my time with him, I’ll make the most of it.”

The producers watching this from the kitchen camera were amazed by this guy’s character. He came here risking everything in hopes of being seen. Baekhyun went on about how he's so jealous of Sehun already. All he had to do was walk towards Jongdae and he’s noticed. Sehun felt bad to come in between their friendship. He wasn’t entirely sure about Jongdae yet since they just met. Baekhyun hopped off the counter, thanking Sehun for eating snacks with him. The young choice bid Baekhyun good night and watched the pink haired guy walk slowly back to his bedroom. Sehun placed the bowl in the sink and reminded himself why he’s there. He’s alone. He had nothing to lose if this failed. For all he knew, there could be someone waiting for him, watching him right now. He looked at his hand that shook Baekhyun’s hand. They’re friends now. It’s been a while since he had a friend. But this was still a game. Maybe playing it wouldn’t hurt their newly formed friendship.

Baekhyun slipped in bed with a peaceful heart. Making friends was all he needed. As he turned the lights off from the bedside table, an arm draped around his waist. Baekhyun didn’t jump or scream. He simply looked curious. Jongdae’s black hair stuck out of the duvet, brows following. “Hey, something wrong?” Baekhyun petted his hair. Jongdae shook his head, pulling Baekhyun closer. Jongdae was about to go on a date tomorrow with one of the brothers. “Oh, what-what do I do?”

“Nothing.” Jongdae sounded like a child. “Baekku, I don’t know how to date someone. It’s different from our date nights.” Baekhyun chuckled.

“Think about that tomorrow. Are you okay sleeping here? Won’t the producers get mad?” Baekhyun worried. Jongdae sank under the duvet, trying to hide. “Okay, but you have to get back to your room before breakfast.” Jongdae nodded, burying his face to Baekhyun’s side. He’s clearly not okay. Baekhyun pushed those worries aside to comfort him. It’s just the first night and he’s already like this. Baekhyun expected things to get worse once he dated and eliminated people that affected him.

Once they were comfortable, Jongdae looked at his best friend. “Why did they dye your hair?” He touched his hair gently. “Many are falling in love with you already.” Baekhyun smiled slightly. “Baekku, aren’t you cold?”

“I am. Why?” Baekhyun whispered back. Sleep petted him to close his eyes.

“I thought you’d be cold so I came.” Jongdae nuzzled Baekhyun’s chest. He always liked sleeping like this with Baekhyun; where he’s lower, head on Baekhyun’s chest, his arm holding his best friend while Baekhyun’s arms were safe around his shoulders and waist, legs tangled in each other’s. Baekhyun just hummed, trying to fall asleep. Jongdae looked up, seeing his best friend slumber.  _ I don’t think I can leave you yet, Baekku. I think I’ll miss you more than you’ll miss me. Is this okay, Baekku-chan? Will we be okay? _

Jongdae lowered his head, subtly kissing Baekhyun’s sternum over his shirt. This made Baekhyun open his eyes. Was it a figment of his imagination or did Jongdae kiss his chest? He’s nervous to look down. He’s worried about being disappointed. Jongdae sighed with relief when Baekhyun kissed the top of his head in reply.

_ We’ll be okay. _


	3. Are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae's dating rounds continue with Sehun, Baekhyun's only friend in the game.

There’s no time to waste in filming a reality show. The producers pressured Jongdae to go on a second date already. He was on a tight schedule to date one per day, two if he’s feeling energized. Sucks for Baekhyun, he was the first person seen by the producers that morning. They handed him an envelope then proceeded upstairs to give one to Minseok and Sehun too. No explanations were said. The three stared at a number but didn’t share it with each other. The producer called for number five to get dressed in comfortable clothes. The rest were free for the day. No one reacted. Baekhyun finally saw who his real competitors were.

Minseok glared at Baekhyun while Sehun avoided both of their eyes. Junmyeon came out, blurting his number. There goes the mystery element of this twist. Jongdae entered the choices’ home, smiling at everyone. Baekhyun didn’t look at him or return his smile. Seeing Jongdae laughing with Junmyeon was a punch to his gut. It made him realize how real everything was and how close he was to losing his best friend. He turned to leave first. With no greeting or any reaction given to Jongdae, the rest of the guys looked at the Pick with lovesick stares and loopy smiles. Jongdae quickly shook Baekhyun’s avoidance off and began talking with his suitors. His worry piled over another as he subtly watched Baekhyun’s back disappear. He couldn’t go to him this instant because it would instigate bias. The cameras were rolling and he didn’t want to put Baekhuyn in a bad position with the public either.

Baekhyun went into his room and closed the door. He leaned on it and closed his eyes.  _ Deep breaths, it’s going to be okay.  _ His right hand crumpled the paper with the number two written on it.  _ Deep breaths, Baek. _ He winced then looked down to spread the paper again. He thought he was next. Even if he flipped the paper in any way, it wouldn’t turn to a five. Baekhyun gave up and wore his wristbands again. No, this wasn’t it. He fell on his bed and took the wristbands off. Maybe he’s just sleepy that’s why he’s moody. A knock on the door followed by a familiar voice rattled his brain. No, he’s not sleepy. It’s something else.

“Baekku?” Jongdae opened the door, peeking cautiously. Baekhyun’s plopped on the bed, front pressed on the mattress. “Are you okay?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes even if they were closed. He’d rather get suffocated that explain himself to Jongdae. His best friend sat beside him with a hand on his side. He’s shaking him very lightly. And if Baekhyun’s imagination served him right, Jongdae pouted while he did it. Baekhyun hummed.

Jongdae saw the neglected wristbands with a few blood stains. Baekhyun’s sore knuckles were enough to hint to him that he’s been  _ beating himself up _ again. “Won’t you say good morning to me?” Baekhyun shook his head. He knew the cameras were rolling in his bedroom. This was going to be a real talk of the nation; his first clear sign of jealousy.

Baekhyun finally rolled over, not seeing Jongdae about to lean on him. Jongdae felt on top of his best friend, pretty much hugging him from where he laid. The two looked at each other for some solid seconds before chuckling together. The guy and girl assigned to watch Baekhyun’s camera were thoroughly entertained and confused. Jongdae had a hand over Baekhyun’s chest as he leaned on him. Baekhyun reached up to comb Jongdae’s hair with his fingers. His soft fond smile reserved for Jongdae made a national TV debut. The lady gasped. The guy’s heart may have fluttered. “I’m not number five, Dae.” He whispered.

“I know,” Jongdae whispered back. “Just… I missed you.” Baekhyun scoffed lightly. “Ya, I mean it.” Jongdae felt slightly offended. “It’s really hard to adjust when you’re just spaces away.”

“Don’t you like having the bed to yourself?” Oh this question could mean so many things. Jongdae shrugged. Baekhyun returned his sentiments. He’s still saving everything for the right time. He didn’t want to spoil Jongdae’s mood too since he’s set for a date later. “Won’t you get ready? Your date could be waiting.” Jongdae sighed as if he didn’t want to go. He pushed himself off the bed then looked at his best friend. There’s so much space around Baekhyun, Jongdae felt half-hearted to leave him like that. He knew Baekhyun wasn’t okay. He just didn’t want to have this daunting conversation about feelings now. “Tell me how it goes, yeah?” Until this moment, Baekhyun’s still supportive. It’s still him who had to assume them that they were oaky. Those who watched this groaned at his martyrdom. Jongdae suddenly leaned forward over Baekhyun and kissed his forehead. Baekhyun was so surprised. “C-C-Cameras,”

“I don’t care. You’re not okay and you’re worrying me.” Jongdae stared into Baekhyun’s eyes, making him feel that he’s been read. “So much, Baekhyun.” When Jongdae used his real name, it’s serious.

Their faces were centimeters away, so close to kissing, so close to hurting. Baekhyun was the one who felt both like a tidal wave. Jongdae, in truth, waited for anything. He just wanted his Baekku back.

“I said I’m fine.” Baekhyun whispered back, lying perfectly to his face. Jongdae gave up to save them from arguing on national TV. He patted Baekhyun’s cheek then stood properly. He didn’t look at Baekhyun when he left. There were no goodbyes and no smiles. Karma hit Baekhyun and his name was Jongdae’s attitude. When the door closed, Baekhyun got a pillow and tried to kill himself with it as he screamed. He took the pillow off and tried to breathe again. Without himself knowing, tears fell sideways from his eyes. He turned away from the lone camera in the room and hugged the pillow. Maybe sleep was the best thing to do for now. It’s better to ignore the sting in his chest than let it linger.

* * *

Minseok wondered why it’s just him and Junmyeon in the living room that noon. Sehun left for the date while Baekhyun’s out of sight. The producer explained that he’s feeling unwell so he’d watch the date from his bedroom. Minseok prepared himself for the worst. Sehun was shy but very endearing. Jongdae was sure to swoon over the young choice.

And true enough, Jongdae’s smile never faded since he saw Sehun. The way he’s dressed made a drabby shirt and jeans seem like expensive articles of clothing. A very delighted hello came from Jongdae as Sehun neared him. “Are you ready for what I prepared for us?” Sehun smiled adorably, eyes turning into curve lines. Jongdae followed him inside a movie theater. The choices left at home began to sweat. Anything could happen inside a movie theater. Baekhyun remained passive. The camera’s directed to his face. Even if he wasn’t allowed to read comments about the show, he knew the impact he made. The producers weren’t subtle about it. Four cameras in his bedroom were too much.

Jongdae sat down first on the bed, making himself comfortable. Yes, this theater had beds as seats. Sehun sat beside him, careful not to spill the popcorn. “I heard you love movies so how about we watch the worst one released this week.” What an interesting take on this concept. Jongdae laughed, amazed by Sehun’s mind.

As the movie went on, Sehun and Jongdae couldn’t stop laughing and criticizing the movie. It was indeed..bad. Like a romcom teenage film, Sehun slid slightly low to rest his head on Jongdae’s shoulder. Jongdae rested his cheek on Sehun’s head. Minseok groaned while Junmyeon laughed. It’s so insanely cliche. Meanwhile upstairs, Baekhyun hasn’t changed his expression. The producers watching him felt very intimidated for some reason. This was a side of him that hasn’t been seen and it’s only the third episode shot.

Intimacy ensued. Jongdae began dozing off. The youngest choice looked at their intertwined fingers out of awe. This feeling, he thought he could get used to it. Jongdae reached for the popcorn and ate some. He’s really getting sleepy from this trash film. He fed Sehun a few and flinched when his finger was bit. Sehun chuckled playfully, pretending he didn’t do it. His arm met the harsh push from the Pick. The movie’s forgotten once they started wrestling each other carefully. Minseok shook his head, feeling the jealousy already. Junmyeon felt so fond of the event. The young choice obviously did it on purpose. Baekhyun got up from the bed and wore his slippers. He wasn’t having it either. 

“I’d like to do testimonials now.” He mumbled. The producers looked at each other then followed him out. Baekhyun didn't look mad or upset. He masked his emotions too well, it's kind of terrifying.

* * *

After the movie, Sehun and Jongdae were given time privately. As the crew packed up around them, they stayed where they were. Jongdae’s still asleep and Sehun couldn’t move. The young choice slowly tilted Jongdae’s head so he could sit properly. He placed Jongdae’s head on his broad shoulder and looked around the cinema. There’s still leftover popcorn so Sehun ate it while waiting.

Sehun began to let the events sink. He knew they’d be given private time once Jongdae woke up. Anything could happen in that hour. Would he go home like Yixing? Sehun hoped he wouldn’t because he needed to be here. He needed to win for the money. It would probably break Jongdae’s heart once feelings were invested but there's only one thing Sehun out of all this. The thought of making friends didn’t cross his mind. Sehun predicted that the choices would be competitive and mean but Baekhyun happened. Another familiar face shook his core too. He truly appreciated the other choices' aura though. It’s not easy for Sehun to make friends yet he made one. He wondered what his only friend in the house felt right now. He’s dating the only thing Baekhyun wanted out of all this.  _ This is not fair. _ Sehun bit his fingernail as he thought of what to do.

The Pick slowly woke up. The movie screen was black and the crew left. He saw the hand holding his and looked at the young choice. Jongdae noticed some cheese powder on Sehun’s chin. He dusted it off with his thumb, eyes focused on cleaning the pretty face. “It’s insane how good-looking you are.” Jongdae mumbled in awe. Sehun snapped out of his dazed state, pushing his thoughts aside. “I feel so unworthy.”

“Ey,” Sehun didn’t believe him. “This is temporary. We’ll all get old, be pruny.” They both chuckled. Sehun stared into Jongdae’s eyes this time, ignoring the world. In this moment of silence, hearts raised all over the nation for what’s to come. Without a doubt, they were very cute together. Jongdae scrunched his nose, hoping to get a smile from Sehun. He began to feel flustered under his gaze. Someone with flawless skin, kind eyes, sharp features, and thick beautiful eyebrows spent seconds of his life staring at Jongdae. He truly felt so inferior to Sehun, physically at least. The profile was true about his modelesque figure. He’s pretty athletic but not as athletic as other choices. Jongdae tried to remember what he wrote as his ideal type. How could someone fit the list so well? There's truly someone in the world that’s meant for him.

Sehun arched one brow with a smile slowly spreading across his face. Jongdae looked like his mind just tapped out from reality. “Am I boring?” He mumbled with a chuckle.

“Huh?” Jongdae didn’t realize he was gaping stupidly. “No!” He sat up and ran his hands in his hair. It’s so embarrassing! “I’m sorry, Sehun! I was just, I-I, it’s not, you’re not boring.” The young choice sat with him and stretched his legs. He’s laughing at Jongdae’s panic because he himself knew he was boring. The fact that Jongdae fell asleep was enough indication. Jongdae whined to his hands out of embarrassment, patting his cheeks to cool his skin. It’s absolutely adorable.

Sehun bumped his toes to Jongdae’s foot playfully. It’s really cute they both had artsy socks on. Sehun had yellow baby chicks on his blue socks while Jongdae had green dinosaurs on his black socks. No one told them to wear those. It just happened. Sehun didn’t like burdening Jongdae so he just wrapped his arms around him for a comforting hug. With his cheek pressed on Jongdae’s arm socket, he felt warm. It’s really been a while since he was intimate with someone. Jongdae put his arm around Sehun and cuddled him. Feelings stirred but neither were sure if it was what the other was expecting.

As Baekhyun made his way to the testimonial room, he heard Minseok and Junmyeon scream out of what, delight? “Jongdae hugged him! It must be nice to be that good-looking. You just get everything!” Junmyeon laughed. Baekhyun looked away and went inside. He sat on the soft chair, staring at the camera. What was he going to say? What were they going to ask? He knew his actions were slowly revealing his true emotions. Would the public accept it? Would Jongdae accept them? Checking if his hair’s okay in the mirror, he smiled to the camera in front of him. He’s already there. Best to fake it until it’s over. The screen below showed the guide questions to react to or talk about.

_ How’s the second date compared to the first? _

“The show’s finally starting.” Baekhyun smiled, acknowledging it with a nod. “I’m glad Sehunnie went first, I mean second. Out of everyone left, he’s the one I’m closest to. I see Jongdae’s really smitten by him. They’re really cute together, really.” He’s genuine about that. “The cinema was a good choice. Sehun did well with that.” Baekhyun clapped.

_ Why didn’t you watch the rest of the footage? _

Baekhyun chuckled, thinking of a response. The producers really meant business. “I guess it’s habit. Jongdae dated a few before the show. I did too but,”  _ Lies. _ “We always agreed to keep those things separate and private. If no one asked, no one should bring it up. This, like this one; I’m not here to mess with his love interests...even if it seems like that now.” Baekhyun giggled. He’s such a cloud of fluff, many were falling in love with him. It’s just the third episode filming and he’s capturing hearts. This was going in a direction the producers didn’t expect. Baekhyun was expected to get negative attention because he’s a friend of the Pick from the outside. He’s actually one of the frontrunners now, Minseok being the ultimate choice. “I hope Sehun treated my Jongdae well.” Baekhyun nodded with a smile.

_ Why didn’t you greet Jongdae this morning? _

Baekhyun scratched his nose bridge with his middle finger and chuckled lightly. The questions were not so bad yet. They’re very forward with the highlights though. Baekhyun tested the question with his own voice. “I was really sleepy. He knows my moods. You know what,” Baekhyun sat more comfortably, not liking this sugar coated shit anymore. This switch of emotions was as scary as his mask. “This number thing is sick. Let him ask whoever he wants to go next. It’s his life! He’s certainly not going to pick me. I’ll probably be last because, duh, he’s Kim Jongdae. He hates hurting other people’s feelings.”

The realization hit Baekhyun the moment he said it. A pause stretched as Baekhyun froze. The producers behind the camera and glass wondered if he felt a heart attack or something. He’s not blinking too. Suddenly, he touched his chest with a gasp and passed out. “Medic! Call an ambulance!” Baekhyun felt like all the air in his lungs sucked out of him as he tried to focus on the staff that’s patting his cheek. The voices around him sounded muffled as he tried to keep his eyes open. “Call Jongdae! Go get Jongdae!”  _ No, don’t call him. Don’t make my Jongdae worry. _

The producers began running outside, startling Minseok and Junmyeon in the living room. Another crew member told the two to continue filming, that everything was okay. They heard someone say Baekhyun. “What’s going on?” Minseok worried. The two saw a lifeless Baekhyun getting carried out of the house. Junmyeon was so shocked to see him unconscious. The visual on the screen was the complete opposite of what happened in the house. While one enjoyed his day, the other tried to stay alive. “What...what will Jongdae do once he finds out?” Minseok feared. Junmyeon didn’t care about that. He’s more worried about Baekhyun right now.

The producers with Jongdae and Sehun heard the news but didn’t tell Jongdae yet. He was still with Sehun inside the theater. Jongdae was behind Sehun, arms around the younger’s slim waist. Sehun wobbled with him to the door. “Did you enjoy it with me?” Jongdae worried.

“Of course,” Sehun answered politely. He pushed Jongdae’s bangs up then kissed his forehead. “I haven’t felt this good in a long time.” Jongdae scoffed, knowing he’s not all that. Sehun didn’t find it funny. He truly meant this joy. Jongdae made him feel safe and loved even if it’s just their first date. Sehun should be the one taking care of him but Jongdae did more. It’s exactly the kind of love Sehun looked for; nurturing, comfortable, and free. Slowly, he saw Jongdae becoming a part of his future. Maybe it’s possible. Jongdae held his hand and pulled him out of the theater in good spirits. Sehun smiled shyly to himself and followed.

Once they were outside, they saw the producers extra busy. Crew members pulled Sehun to the side for a testimonial (or a distraction). It’s the perfect time to tell Jongdae what happened. Jongdae rushed to the car waiting as he wanted answers. Sehun saw the Pick panicking and interjected with the question. “What happened, PD? Is there another date scheduled?” He couldn’t take his eyes off Jongdae. The Pick looked at Sehun apologetically before entering the car. The sound of Baekhyun’s name made Sehun stunned. The television viewers were on edge as they saw the footage of Baekhyun being rushed to an ambulance. The 3rd episode ended there.

* * *

Jongdae seemed lost. The producer guided him inside the hospital, talking him through things. He was so worried about Baekhyun. “He...he has,” Jongdae knew the condition. He’s known all his life but experiencing it again was terrifying. “Where’s Baekku?” The producer was taken aback by how innocent Jongdae looked. It was like a lost kid hoping to find his way home. The way he said his best friend’s name tugged her heart. Their years of memories were poured in that nickname. She put a hand on Jongdae’s back and rubbed it comfortingly. Her smile was unsure but enough to assure Jongdae.

“He’s waiting for you.” The weight of those words was something this producer knew very well. She hoped Jongdae would understand that it’s more than waiting in this moment. Baekhyun’s been waiting all his life. Jongdae nodded, letting her lead him to where Baekhyun stayed. She let him enter alone, excusing herself to take a phone call. Once Jongdae was inside, she hurried to the end of the hall with her phone to her ear.

“Do everything you can to make Baekhyun win. His application wasn’t a joke.” She ran her hand in her hair, getting very frustrated. “I don’t care how you do it. Give them the best date together! Switch the lineup! Do I have to do everything myself?” She hung up and put a hand on her chest. She’s assigned to be Baekhyun’s handler so it’s normal for her to care for him the most. Since the show began, each producer was given a choice to support. Many fought for Baekhyun because of the history but she won. She won because Baekhyun passed the application to her. What she thought was a tactic to shake up the season seemed to be true. She hoped Baekhyun would show everything to Jongdae already.

In the room, Jongdae held his breath. Baekhyun’s asleep with a drip and a heart rate monitor beside him. “Baekku?” Jongdae whispered as he held his hand. Baekhyun mewled, reflexes confused whether to hold this hand or not. “Hey, it’s me.” Jongdae petted his head. Baekhyun leaned to his touch. The producer went inside quietly and stood at the far end of the room.

“What...where are we?” Baekhyun squirmed slightly, still not opening his eyes. “It’s late, Dae. Why are you still up?” He’s imagining they’re at home. Jongdae smiled softly.

“You passed out, stupid.” The insult had no give. Jongdae’s voice came out so gentle and loving, the amount of worry he kept seemed to evaporate. “How could you skip breakfast? You know skipping meals,”

“Make my blood flow weak. I know.” Baekhyun finished for him, not daring to open his eyes. “Why are you here? You’re supposed to be filming. I’ll just...rest a bit more.”

“Look at me.” Jongdae pouted. Baekhyun did nothing. “Byun Baekhyun, open your eyes.”

“Noooo!” Baekhyun whined and turned to his side. Jongdae slapped his butt. “Ah! I’m not in the mood to play!”

“Quit being childish and look at me! I have to ask you something!” Jongdae whined loudly. The producer felt her ears ring. Baekhyun finally opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. “Well, it’s not really asking.” Jongdae scratched his neck, thinking if it was a question or an order. “Do you think you can get up soon?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, obviously not liking this question because of the tubes attached to him. “You and me, tomorrow. Can you make it?” Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, wondering what this was about. “I mean, if you can’t, I’ll just call a shoot off.” Jongdae chuckled shyly. “It’s the 3rd tomorrow. It’s my turn for date night.” He felt the need to elaborate. “You were supposed to be with me today but I thought it would be better if we spent the 3rd together...like always.”

“You’re really bringing our date nights here? Jongdae, are you crazy?” Baekhyun didn’t look convinced. Something intimate would be broadcasted like that didn’t sit well with him.

“That’s why I said I can just call off filming tomorrow. If you’re not in good shape, I’ll stay here.” Jongdae spoke with confidence, like the true boss that he was. “I’m not skipping date night because I’m seeing three other guys. I told you,” Jongdae cupped his best friend’s face, forcing Baekhyun to look at his eyes. “You’re still my number one Baekku, brightest star kung fu puppy.” He spoke cutely to his best friend. Baekhyun pouted harder.

“Dae, stop. I’m not a kid anymore.” He whined softly.

“Who’s a good puppy?” Jongdae cooed some more. “Come on, who’s my good pupper?”

“Me,” Baekhyun sighed, secretly liking this.

“Who? I can’t hear it.” Jongdae teased further.

“Baekku is.” The producer covered her smile. It was too cute. Jongdae kept asking for more. “Me! Baekku! DaeBaek, happy?”

“Always with you, Baekku.” Jongdae hugged him tightly. Baekhyun smiled, melting in his best friend’s embrace. “You worried me...so much. Promise me you’ll eat properly.” Baekhyun nodded, missing his best friend’s touch. He couldn’t shake off the unfamiliar scent that’s obviously Sehun.

“How was your date by the way?” Baekhyun made room for Jongdae to sit on the bed.

“Really nice. Sehun’s really sweet. The movie was really...bad, but yeah, I understand Sehun’s humor.” Jongdae didn’t hold anything back with Baekhyun. “I’m thankful he let me go see you immediately. I came with PD.” Baekhyun yelped when he saw someone else in the room. He didn’t see her at all. That’s probably what love did to him; zoning out the rest when his world was in front of him.

“Hi, don’t mind me. Keep going.” She winked at Baekhyun who blushed and looked away. Someone saw him getting cooed like a puppy. How embarrassing. “And I wouldn’t pass up a date opportunity if I were you, Baek...ku.” Great, she’s teasing him too.

“Come on Baekku, you and me tomorrow?” Jongdae begged, holding his hand. “Like old times,”

“Old times, tsk. You talk like it’s so long ago. Okay, let’s go.” Baekhyun acted like he’s forced to go but inside, his heart raced. He’s genuinely excited to get better. They’re only waiting for one more test before he gets discharged.

No one truly touched the sensitive matters that night like the gravity of Baekhyun’s condition and how Jongdae truly felt during the date with Sehun. They couldn’t share it with the PD there. Baekhyun made Jongdae feel it though. When they laid together, Baekhyun kept putting Jongdae’s palm on his chest to feel his irregular heartbeat. He whispered assurances that he’ll be okay. Jongdae trusted him with his whole heart. Baekhyun could feel him search for something. Jongdae couldn’t admit that the date was okay, but not what he wanted. There were moments worth remembering but for the most part, it felt lacking. He didn’t want to take it against Sehun because he’s a shy guy. Jongdae wondered about what he could’ve done differently. Baekhyun cuddled beside his best friend, not caring the PD was still there. She’ll probably spend the night on the sofa anyway.

Just like  _ old times _ , Jongdae would tuck the sheets behind Baekhyun to keep him warm. Baekhyun would hold on to Jongdae for dear life with a smile on his face. Jongdae gave him a goodnight kiss on his forehead for sweet dreams and closed his eyes. “You and me tomorrow,” he whispered.

“Just you and me,” Baekhyun slept with a heart full of love and a satisfied smile on his face.

The PD took a photo of them and smiled. It’s too cute to forget. She wouldn’t dare to share this because that’s violation of several contracts. Once the cameras were off, Jongdae was free to do whatever he wanted. Although he had his own set of rules, they weren’t violated because the presence of a producer was there. They respect his relationship with Baekhyun because surprisingly, the public loved him.

This love was seen when Baekhyun was discharged the next morning with Jongdae beside him. Fans waited for his release despite the cold. Baekhyun wasn’t used to this attention but handled it well. It’s been close to a week since the show began and there’s fans? Jongdae slipped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist and guided him to the car. Once they were inside, a producer was there to brief them on their schedule. Jongdae stopped her from speaking and looked at Baekhyun. “Can we start now? I’m taking Baekku out today.”

“Oh!” The driver and the producer were shocked but excited. She threw the plans out the window (literally) and sat back. This episode was going to raise ratings. She called the best places fit for Jongdae’s plan. Baekhyun just sat there, holding Jongdae’s hand and staring out the window. He didn’t notice Jongdae looking at him with worry-filled eyes. Was it worry or nervousness? This was going to be their first official date and the entire nation was watching.

“Baekku,” Jongdae whispered. The elder turned his head slowly. “Are you okay?” Baekhyun nodded. “It’s our first date.”

“No it’s not,” Baekhyun chuckled lightly. “It’s just like every other date night. Calm down.” He turned away, biting his thumb as he leaned his elbow on the door. Jongdae looked at their intertwined fingers.

_ Just like every other night? Why are your hands sweating, Baekku? _ Jongdae adjusted his grip then lifted their hands to his lips. The back of Baekhyun’s hand received an assuring kiss. Baekhyun looked at the producer and driver warily. Jongdae took a business call like nothing intimate just happened. Baekhyun’s heart raced faster. He knew Jongdae read his anxiety.  _ Stupid palms. _ Jongdae tugged Baekhyun’s hand to move closer to him. Baekhyun didn’t move because he was frozen. Jongdae glared at him then sighed. He felt so pathetic for taking a fake phone call to shake off his own nerves.

This date was going to be official no matter how hard they downgrade the gravity of it. Both hearts raced but who was going to fall faster?


	4. Just boyfriend things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most awaited date is finally happening! Whose heart would fall first?

The Choices back home were not surprised by the turn of events. They gave it to Baekhyun too, knowing the results of his medical exams. The producers filled them in just so everyone was updated. To put things simply, Baekhyun almost died last night. It was a mild heart attack due to a pre-existing condition. Baekhyun tried to keep this from Jongdae by forcing his discharge.

Sehun wasn’t bothered by the fact that his date was upstaged by Baekhyun. He’s very thankful his only friend in the house was safe. In fact, he wanted to see if Jongdae was genuine during their date. Having him with someone familiar would give everyone a hint on what kind of person he truly was. So they’re gathered in front of the TV screen again to view this date.

Jongdae got down first and helped Baekhyun get out of the car. As per Baekhyun’s request for transparency, he told Jongdae it’s alright to film their entire date. No privacy. “Are we allowed here?” Jongdae asked the producer.

“Yes. This one both fit your dream date entry. We contacted your university beforehand to film when needed.” She gave a map to Baekhyun and Jongdae. “Have fun!”

Baekhyun smiled at the campus map. They’re really getting a do-over on college life but as lovers this time. Sehun leaned back on the sofa with a smile. “I’m jealous.” He mumbled. “Even I’d watch this episode at home!” He laughed. Minseok didn’t react. Junmyeon agreed that this was a very good concept. He leaned to Sehun’s side and enjoyed the show.

“Baekku-chan, shall we?” Jongdae offered his hand. Baekhyun stepped in front of Jongdae and bent slightly.

“Like old times,” Baekhyun tried to contain his smile. Jongdae wondered if it’s okay for his heart. “Come on, I won’t break.” Jongdae got on Baekhyun’s back with happy memories crossing his mind. “Okay, where to? Oh, don’t you have class in one building?”

“No, the professor’s not in.” Jongdae played along. “Hold on, we’re not supposed to be friends. We’re on a date.”

“Can’t I date my best friend?” Baekhyun challenged. Jongdae had to lean back slightly when Baekhyun turned to look over his shoulder. He was about to kiss the corner of Baekhyun’s lips. Jongdae gulped thickly. Baekhyun knew he was affected by it.

“Y-You...can.” Jongdae blushed. The nation’s smirk made an appearance. Baekhyun faced front, closing his eyes tight to relish the giddiness. Minseok scoffed with a smile as he watched it. As much as he hated to admit it, he’s also enjoying this. The producers were so confused why everyone was enjoying this when they wanted drama.

Jongdae looked away, feeling shy. The two roamed the halls of the music building, sharing bits of memories at familiar places. Jongdae saw the bulletin board and screamed. He pulled Baekhyun there, pointing at a photo. “It’s still here!” He laughed.

“Ah, it’s the first day you called me Baekku-chan, not just Baekku.” Baekhyun clapped his hands.

“Yes! Wow, who would think the three of us would be like this now? Where do you think Chanyeol is today?” Jongdae was in disbelief the school kept this championship photo of Baekhyun and Chanyeol winning a gold medal for their school in a music competition.

“He’s in that band, so he’s touring. We should meet again, don’t you think? It’s been a long time.” Baekhyun pouted. “Our duo really wasn’t going to make it in the industry. Baekku-Chan was too cute for our image.”

“What’s wrong with that? You’re cute.” Whoops. Baekhyun whipped his head to Jongdae’s direction upon hearing it. His best friend’s flirting with him. Baekhyun tried to make him say it again but Jongdae made a run for it. Baekhyun followed him, hugging him from behind and spinning him around. “No! I said nothing! Baekhyun, stop spinning! Baekhyun, I’m getting dizzy!” Jongdae scolded Baekhyun's teasing.

Two things caught the viewer’s attention; one was Jongdae’s vocalness with Baekhyun and second was their common friend. It’s Park Chanyeol, the frontman of a very famous band. Fans of the singer began digging in their lives for proof. Baekku-Chan was truly the name of the piano duo four years ago. They won gold medals and guested on several shows. This was definitely before anyone cared about them.

In Paris, Chanyeol’s still in his hotel room, packing his suitcase for the next move. He’s off to another country for a concert. His manager came in uninvited, showing the articles blowing up with Chanyeol’s name on it. It’s definitely freshly written based on the timestamp and the show’s broadcast. The singer began laughing as he saw where his dearest friends were. “Ah Baekhyunnie,” He smiled as he folded his shirts.

“You know them?” The manager was amazed when Chanyeol nodded, explaining they were his only college friends. “Good! I’ve been voting for Baekhyun since the show started.” He clicked away. Chanyeol stopped folding. If this show was done by voting, there was a chance that his friends wouldn’t end together.

“He’s really trying to win Jongdae’s heart?” Chanyeol subtly got his phone from the bed, unlocking it successfully. “What’s the voting site?”

“It’s from KB...why? Park Chanyeol, you’re not going to start voting.” His phone number would register to the voting site. It could cause more stir if anyone leaked it.

“It’s my friends. They deserve this.” Chanyeol found the website by himself, casting all votes for the day to Baekhyun. “I swear Jongdae, don’t make me fly back there.” He mumbled.  _ Don’t hurt him, please. _

“Chanyeol, are you okay?” The manager deciphered Chanyeol’s expression as he looked at Baekhyun’s photo. It wasn’t the one from the voting website. No, it was from his phone gallery. It was him and Baekhyun, just him and Baekhyun. “Oh god, were you and Baekhyun,”

“No, almost but no. I’m thankful though,” Chanyeol continued folding his clothes. “Baekhyun gave me all our number one tracks.”

That said a lot on what type of person Baekhyun was. The band’s number one tracks were made incredibly well, lyrics all done by the frontman. If Chanyeol could make Baekhyun into glowing petals, flickering lights that never dimmed, and the beautiful seconds between twilight and night, then he’s definitely worth keeping. Being described as such was something anyone would want from a special someone. Those little miracles and moments where the heart fluttered at an untimely manner were the moments everyone wanted to remember for themselves. Chanyeol described his memories with Baekhyun as those and it’s absolutely, heartwarmingly beautiful.

Park Chanyeol had impeccable taste in partners. Although none were official, no one could deny that his preference narrowed down to one word; beautiful. Chanyeol passed his phone to his manager with instructions to vote using his number too. If they had to buy more tickets, so be it. He requested to post a photo supporting Baekhyun too. Chanyeol just wanted to grant Baekhyun the happiness he deserved.

That happiness was on display for the nation. Jongdae just failed to kick the target. Baekhyun’s dying of laughter on the rubber mats as Jongdae felt his ego shattered. They’re in the hapkido gym where Baekhyun was showing Jongdae some tricks. Jongdae changed into training pants and a shirt while Baekhyun wore a hapkido uniform. The producers really prepared everything for them. It’s nothing new to what Jongdae has seen before but the public needed to fall in love with him. Deep down, in all honesty, Jongdae wanted people to vote for Baekhyun so he could stay longer. It doesn’t have to be Baekhyun in the end but if he would be, Jongdae’s fine with that.  _ He’s definitely fine with it. _

Baekhyun rolled over after exhausting all his energy in laughing. His hapkido uniform was disheveled with the belt loose. Jongdae crawled beside him and sat comfortably. In the silence, everyone anticipated what happened next. It’s the first time this episode where they’re silent. Baekhyun had his arm over his eyes as he caught his breath. Jongdae moved closer, planting his hand on Baekhyun’s farther side, casing his thighs with his arm. Baekhyun lifted his arm off his eyes, not bothered or flustered by Jongdae’s closeness. In fact, he closed the gap by sitting slowly so they’re face to face. Jongdae ran his free hand in Baekhyun’s sweaty silver hair, eyeing the dark roots for a moment. Baekhyun’s arm was comfortable on Jongdae’s thigh, eyes closed as his best friend helped his hair breathe.

Jongdae moved to pull Baekhyun’s uniform closer to hide his chest. It made Baekhyun chuckle. Jongdae pouted, silent about his jealousy. The nation could be fantasizing over his best friend already. Baekhyun reached for the towel beside Jongdae and dabbed it on his face and neck. Jongdae just watched him with careful eyes. Everyone noted that Baekhyun was comfortable using Jongdae’s stuff and he didn’t mind. Baekhyun draped a towel over his head then looked at Jongdae. He wiggled his brows to ease the silence. The corner of Jongdae’s lips lifted.

“Say it.” Baekhyun mumbled, tying his belt properly. He felt Jongdae’s uncomfortable already. Everyone wondered what conversation they had without speaking. Baekhyun knew something’s in Jongdae’s mind with just a look. The choices at home were jealous with their connection. It’s not something they could force since Baekhyun and Jongdae have been friends for so long. Jongdae shook his head as he looked at Baekhyun’s hand on his lap. Baekhyun wasn’t having it. “Come on, it’s just me here.” Baekhyun’s fingers lined the bracelet on Jongdae’s wrist. He understood Jongdae’s purpose for closing his uniform properly. They had matching accessories. It would cause a lot of speculations around the show.

Jongdae looked through his lashes and arched a brow. There’s three cameras directed to them with nine people watching them. It’s really not just them there. Baekhyun looked at their direction then moved his body to block them from Jongdae’s sight. “Tell me now.” He whispered oh so softly.

“Maybe later,” Jongdae mumbled, feeling very shy. It meant never. Baekhyun nodded, knowing it’s bad to push Jongdae. He kissed his forehead and stood up. He left Jongdae on the mats so he could freshen up first. All cameras were on Jongdae this time. He watched Baekhyun go, unable to take his eyes off him. A camera zoomed to Jongdae’s expression. He’s very hard to read on camera but those there could feel something in Jongdae’s mind. Jongdae laid on the mat with a sigh. He rubbed his heart then looked at the production team. “You guys are so cruel.” He frowned.

“Why?” A producer asked with a smile.

“Why did you give him silver hair? His roots are showing already.” Jongdae whined softly.

“Is it really the roots or something rooting in your heart?” She teased. Jongdae rolled over and put his face in his hands. He didn’t know. He really didn’t know why he’s feeling teenage love at quarter-life crisis. He’s seen Baekhyun like this so many times before. Why did this feel different than those times?

Jongdae hit the shower after Baekhyun. The producer was on to him too. Baekhyun dodged her teasing by getting a few rounds of kicks while doing his interview. This skill truly added to more points in Baekhyun’s profile. Having this skill of protection was very attractive. Baekhyun did a brazilian kick just to check if he still had it. He stopped and held his chest. He smiled as the beat went back to normal. “Oh, I almost killed myself there.” Baekhyun had the guts to laugh about it. “Will you make edits on this?” The producer shook her head. “So you’re coming with us to the private thing now?” She nodded. “Ah, okay. I’ll behave.” Baekhyun clasped his hands in front of him, sitting on the mat like a good boy.

Everyone was so surprised to hear that bit of information. Baekhyun opted to have the private moment filmed. This episode was truly the best one so far. “Sehun, if I may ask, how does a private moment go? How long does it last?” Minseok looked at the younger.

“About an hour, enough to have conversation and some clips for the teaser. Your mics will be off though. They offered it to me but I wanted to know Jongdae with my own eyes. It’s up to you honestly. Baekhyun’s brave enough to have everything released. He’s really cool.” Sehun shrugged. Minseok and Junmyeon began thinking of this option.

Baekhyun and Jongdae strolled the halls of their building hand in hand, staring at the landscaping of their campus. The soft conversation they had left something in the air. Neither spoke to each other for a moment but their held hands provided some level of comfort. Jongdae broke the uneasy air by singing a song. Baekhyun joined him softly until they reached a crossing. Once they were okay to walk, Baekhyun used all his energy to sing his heart out, serenading Jongdae as they walked. He’d exaggerate some notes and make Jongdae laugh. There's humor and beauty in this. It didn’t take much for Jongdae to laugh. He just needed a good time. Baekhyun has always been a good company and he’s used to it. Sehun realized he’s not fit for Jongdae after all. He saw where his heart was and it wasn’t in this house. It’s in the campus with the person he’s known all his life. Sehun wondered when would Jongdae realize his own feelings for his best friend. In that moment, the youngest choice silently conceded.

It’s not just him that noticed this. Many viewers did too. The way Jongdae looked at Baekhyun made anyone want something like this. They held each other with so much ease and respect, watching them felt comforting. There’s no need for sexual tension or passes. It’s just them living how they were. Baekhyun stopped in front of the school gift shop to look at the jackets. Jongdae noticed he wasn’t in step with him anymore so he looked back. He saw the jacket Baekhyun eyed then looked at the producers for permission.

This jacket was special for Baekhyun. It was his first team jacket from the university. Sadly, someone stole it from the washers. He never got another one because he had to pay. Knowing he came from nothing, still had nothing, but had everyone expecting, he just couldn’t afford it. What made this jacket more painful to lose were the initials sewn by Jongdae. Baekhyun tried it on at home, feeling surreal. Jongdae admitted he looked amazing in a varsity jacket. He deserved it too. Jongdae offered to sew Baekhyun’s initials on it in case it got lost. It did get lost, together with Jongdae’s effort in sewing those initials on the hem of the jacket. And Jongdae has never sewn anything in his life. That’s what hurt Baekhyun.

“Still thinking about this jacket?” Jongdae rested his hands on Baekhyun’s hips with his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“It was special.” Baekhyun mumbled in a daze.

“We can get a new one.” A simple solution for Jongdae as always: Money.

“It’s not the jacket I’m thinking of.” Baekhyun never told Jongdae this guilt. It’s shallow for others but not for him. “You spent all night sewing my initials on it. You’ve never sewn anything in your life until that night. And I just lost it like that.” Jongdae pressed his lips on Baekhyun’s shoulder, lining it with light kisses horizontally.

“We can always get a new one.”

“Dae, you don’t,” Baekhyun turned, getting annoyed that Jongdae wasn’t getting it.

“I get it, Baekku.” Jongdae cupped Baekhyun’s face, eyes wide like he’s talking to a child. “You can’t stop me. You know that.” Baekhyun still beat himself up for a simple jacket. How pure of him. “Why did it matter so much to you?”

“N-No one has sewn anything for me before. My dad, my mom,” Jongdae realized how deep this simple act meant now. When Baekhyun talked about his parents, he knew it ran deep. “They never sewn anything for me. I did it all by myself. You remembered the polka dot patch on my pants back in middle school? It’s me, not my mom.” Baekhyun reminded Jongdae that his parents left him at a young age. He had no one to sew his torn clothes for him. Jongdae’s simple act touched Baekhyun’s heart so much, he would never forget it. “You spent all night getting the curves of two Bs right.” Baekhyun chuckled at the ridiculousness of it. “You prick your fingers seven times.” Baekhyun clasped Jongdae’s hands in his and kissed those once injured fingers. “Do you see how it matters now?”

Jongdae nodded, humbled by this. He wanted Baekhyun to get out of this guilt once and for all. Baekhyun was left on a bench with a drink while Jongdae said he needed to go to the bathroom. What he didn’t know was Jongdae running to the gift shop to get the jacket. When he found the right size, he asked the clerk for sewing supplies. Jongdae got sewing on national TV as his credit card was swiped.

“Wow, that’s real love right there.” Junmyeon commented, amazed by Jongdae’s initiative. In 20 minutes, Jongdae smiled as he bit the thread off the fabric. It’s definitely faster than the first time. Jongdae got his card and hurried back to Baekhyun.

When Baekhyun looked up after a few minutes of waiting, Jongdae offered the jacket open. Baekhyun saw his initials sewn in red at the bottom of the jacket with a star and a thunder. “Jongdae,” he didn’t have to buy it for him.

“Just wear it for me, please? It’ll be embarrassing on TV if you decline it.” Jongdae’s back had a blanket of sweat just thinking of it. “Be my college jock boyfriend...for today.” What a sad save from the Pick.

“College jock boyfriend? It’s not the first time you asked me to do boyfriend things but okay.” Baekhyun teased as he stood up, letting Jongdae hang the jacket on his shoulders. Jongdae’s hands squeezed Baekhyun’s shoulders assuringly. He turned around to let Jongdae see. With his hands in his pockets, he gave a cool natural pose for Jongdae. Jongdae smiled brightly, taking a photo of him. He’ll forever remember this chance to have Baekhyun as his college boyfriend even for a day.

“Do you need the hand photo thing like couple photos?” Baekhyun turned and offered his hand from behind. Jongdae held it and took a photo for fun. “Let’s go?”

They strolled to the field, seeing a forgotten ball by the side. Baekhyun mimicked those cool guys in school where they played soccer with their hands in their pockets. Jongdae watched him from the side, marveling how handsome Baekhyun looked at that moment. He cheered for him with all his might, jumping up and down adorably as Baekhyun made a goal. He ran to Baekhyun like it was the championship goal.

Baekhyun smiled as the ball went in. He’s unguarded but a goal was still a success. He turned around to the sound of Jongdae’s scream nearing. Jongdae didn’t time his speed well, crashing to Baekhyun hard. They didn’t fall but the impact hurt. Baekhyun held Jongdae’s elbow, asking if he’s alright. Jongdae nodded, chuckling at his stupidity. Baekhyun began mocking him, imitating how he crashed into him. Jongdae pouted, smacking Baekhyun’s arm. “You’re really playing the college jock role well.” He hit Baekhyun’s arm again to stop.

“You told me to be your college jock boyfriend. I do what I have to.” Baekhyun shrugged, slipping his hands around Jongdae’s tiny waist. He said it without taking his eyes off Jongdae’s lips. Jongdae’s heart raced as he figured what Baekhyun wanted. He didn’t move away. He didn’t want to. Confusion clouded his mind as he wondered why he wanted this. Of all moments in his life, Jongdae wanted this now.

Was it Baekhyun’s cool vibe? Was it the jacket? His hair? Nothing changed about Baekhyun so why did this feel different?  _ Maybe I’m different. _ Baekhyun felt him thinking deeply again. He shook his head subtly like a response to whatever Jongdae thought of. No, Jongdae didn’t change one bit yet. Maybe he’s just realizing something. Not once in Baekhyun’s mind did he think that Jongdae acted all this out. Jongdae was a terrible actor, terrible liar too. None of his actions were fake, Baekhyun believed.

“You sure you did every boyfriend thing, Baek?” Jongdae whispered, flicking a glance on his best friend’s lips too.

“What are you talking about exactly?” Baekhyun’s brow arched. Jongdae looked away for a moment to chuckle. “Ah, that night? High school dance?” Of course he knew that. He just wanted to enjoy Jongdae’s misery. “When we were this close? Dancing like this,” Baekhyun swayed them together gently. Jongdae was speechless as he tried to look at Baekhyun. His best friend took a small step closer so their cheekbones were beside each other. Jongdae had his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, thankful Baekhyun didn’t see the blush on his cheeks. “Some sad trot songs played that time,” Baekhyun remembered. “I think your eyes looked everywhere but me. I knew I looked horrible that night. It’s probably my haircut.” Jongdae hit Baekhyun’s shoulder lightly to deny it. Baekhyun was a headturner that night.

“It’s not the haircut.” Jongdae scoffed. “It’s the bowtie.”

“I sewed that tie!” Baekhyun faked the offense. Jongdae chuckled lightly. “But yeah, you looked everywhere but me.”

“Everyone around us were making out. It got a little awkward.” Jongdae rolled his eyes. Baekhyun stopped swaying with him and smiled. He placed a soft kiss on Jongdae’s temple. “Can I ask something, Baekku?” The elder hummed. “I’ve always wanted to know why you went to the dance with me. So many people invited you but you rejected it.” Baekhyun was about to deny it but Jongdae’s finger raised. “Don’t you dare. I heard so many wanting to ask you.”

“I promised you. Well, I promised your dad but I promised you first.” Baekhyun chuckled. “And I’m no hotshot, Dae. It’s just a kicking sport. You know I was a loser back in high school.”

“Because you had no family, no money.” Jongdae frowned as he remembered. Baekhyun hummed, smiling at the memories. Jongdae buried his face to his best friend’s neck. He never protected Baekhyun from that even if he had the power of the student body. Baekhyun whispered that it wasn’t his fault. It’s never his fault.

“Student body president had a poor loser best friend for a charity case.” Baekhyun remembered the bullying.

The choices at home were shaken by this, not just them but the whole nation watching. As Baekhyun told bits of his life, Jongdae filled in the rest of the details, remembering why college was insanely better than high school. Baekhyun had to go to school with patched uniforms even if he was on scholarship because he felt bad about the slight rips. Jongdae chuckled to Baekhyun’s skin when Baekhyun began to thank his parents for being his legal guardians. Jongdae mumbled he forced them to.

“We’re technically brothers.” Baekhyun laughed.

“Don’t make it weird!” Jongdae hit Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Stepbrother, don’t!” Baekhyun moaned, pretending to be those pornstars roleplaying as stepsiblings. The choices at home fell off the sofa laughing together with the men in the crew. Only those who watched porn would get it. The horror in Jongdae’s face expressed what some of the viewers watching felt. Baekhyun covered his smile with a hand, controlling his laughter.

“Byun Baekhyun!” Jongdae scolded. “Your hand is your new best friend?”

“Stepbrother, not there!” He really didn’t want to give it up. Jongdae’s stern expression cracked, cheeks straining. “Stepbrother!”

“You’re an asshole, Baek.” Jongdae laughed.

“Wow! A loser and an asshole? I’m living the college jock life.” Baekhyun felt smug about it.

“If being a loser meant winning gold medals every other week, suitors left and right, then I want to be a loser too. So what if you were on scholarship? It’s not enough reason to hate you. There’s no acceptable reason to hate you.” Jongdae hated those sick words from other students. Baekhyun was face to face with Jongdae again to explain himself about the school dance.

“I wanted to go with you.” Simple but Jongdae looked confused. “Me, Byun Baekhyun,”

“Kim Baekhyun on paper,” Jongdae corrected. Fans just catapulted them to marriage thinking it’s that but no. Jongdae’s parents were legally Baekhyun’s guardians. He had to carry the family name...on paper.

“Me, Baekhyun,” he rolled his eyes at this surname thing. “Wanted to go to the dance with you, Kim Jongdae.”

“Because?” Jongdae pressed. Baekhyun didn’t want to add on to it yet. He felt Jongdae wasn’t ready to know. “Just because?” Baekhyun nodded.

“Do I need a reason to take my best friend who I love so much to the dance?” There’s the reason disguised as a quip. Baekhyun was so good at twisting his own words, his eloquence could persuade anyone. Jongdae shook his head. “That night went well, remember?”

“I had every experience that night because of you.” Jongdae smiled. “Well, not everything. We didn’t, you know,”

“Just boyfriend things,” Baekhyun chuckled. The way the B word rolled off Baekhyun’s tongue made Jongdae’s mind wander. How come it sounded so casual with Baekhyun but his heart raced at speeds unimaginable to him?

“You scored the championship goal, Byun. This is how you celebrate?” Jongdae remembered they were still filming. It’s a good distraction.

“With my...boyfriend?” Baekhyun smirked. “Sure.” Jongdae blushed. His ears were pink, dusting to his cheeks. “Doing boyfriend things,” Baekhyun leaned in slowly. “Like this,” He checked once more if this was alright. Jongdae didn’t lean back or protest as Baekhyun’s breath tingled against his lips. He closed his eyes and let the warmth spread through his body.

The first kiss of the season has been sealed.

It was gentle, assuring, possessive, and guided. Jongdae fell limp in Baekhyun’s hold as lips thrashed against his lips. This was how it felt to have someone’s breath taken away. This was how it felt to be kissed by someone who loves you back.

Much to Baekhyun’s surprise, he felt the pressure on his lips, unlike the first time they kissed. Yes, it was their second time kissing but the feeling was opposite the first time. At least to Jongdae.

Baekhyun’s inner voice screamed as his body responded. The feeling of Jongdae’s fingertips sliding to Baekhyun’s neck sent goosebumps all over his skin. Jongdae smiled into their kiss as he felt it. Baekhyun gathered all his courage to pull back, letting his upper lip faintly touch Jongdae’s lower lip. They reeled on the feeling as the sunset became their background. The producers took this moment to capture everything.

As much as everyone expected them to do something, no one actually believed it would happen. Baekhyun came to this competition as a friend. Jongdae still hasn’t accepted that his best friend entered as a suitor until he almost lost him last night. Walking down memory lane like this made several things known to him.  _ I think...I think I’ve been in love with Baekhyun all this time. _

Jongdae opened his eyes first, seeing his best friend’s eyes closed. He bit his tongue to stop him from speaking. He might say it. The way Baekhyun’s lips glistened sent Jongdae forward for another kiss. Baekhyun opened his eyes to his future. Jongdae initiated this kiss. He wanted this too. It felt like he wanted this too. Baekhyun’s mind could be jumping to conclusions but it wasn’t something he could deny. Jongdae pulled back as he remembered where they were and why they were there. Neither would admit they saw the future with each other in it. It’s too scary to speak into existence. So that future blurred before their eyes as cowardice took over.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Baekhyun smirked, masking his feelings. “Did that make you fall for me, Dae?”

His tongue wasn’t bitten anymore, but caught in his throat. Fear enveloped his mind. What if Baekhyun didn’t feel the same? This could only be for show. “It’s just some college jock...boyfriend thing.” Baekhyun breathed against Jongdae’s lips then released him unwillingly. He sounded like he didn’t mean the kiss at all. He’s aware Jongdae’s not his yet. He’s aware he had more dates to go through and possibly more lips to kiss. Baekhyun’s fully aware of it and he’s mad. At the same time, he’s proud of himself for stealing the first kiss of the season. It’s a warning for every choice remaining. He had the most rights to win this. Jongdae finally realized Baekhyun was no longer playing for fun. That kiss was electrifyingly real. It felt absolutely right.

Baekhyun turned the mood around as he stretched to the sun with a smile like nothing happened. Jongdae touched his lips then looked at his best friend’s back. It definitely felt different from the first time.  _ What if we’ve been feeling the same all this time?  _ Baekhyun looked over his shoulder and extended his hand for Jongdae to take. Jongdae wondered if his heart raced for the wrong reasons. “Shall we?” Baekhyun smiled. All those reasons didn’t seem to matter anymore. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand and ran with him.

_ Maybe I’m different, because this is different. No, it’s the same thing back in high school. Baekku-chan, don’t make me hope. The harder we fall, the more painful it will be. No, nothing would be painful with Baekku. As long as I’m holding your hand, nothing is painful. _

Cut.

As the crew dismantled the equipment and got ready to go home, Jongdae and Baekhyun separated for the first time that day to have the crew take the mics off them. Several crew members were well aware that Jongdae kept stealing glances to Baekhyun’s direction. The stylist lifted Baekhyun’s shirt to take the strap off his waist and Jongdae tensed. Baekhyun chatted with her as they made him comfortable. He moved to another member of the crew, giving them high fives and laughing with them. Jongdae noted moments like these rather than what people saw on screen. It’s more genuine to see them enjoy themselves with the crew. Jongdae couldn’t help but smile at Baekhyun’s antics.

A crew member noticed a sparkling pair of eyes watching Baekhyun. She nudged Baekhyun, whispering that someone’s watching him. Baekhyun looked to the side, catching Jongdae’s eyes looking only at him. He returned his smile then looked away. Jongdae unwillingly looked away as a producer called his attention. There’s definitely something different about them this time. Jongdae had to leave first because of a business dinner.

“Baekku,” Jongdae strode to Baekhyun with a businessman’s demeanor. People around him felt intimidated by his aura but not Baekhyun. The elder’s attention was fully with Jongdae. “I have to go first. They’ll bring you back to the house, I think.” Jongdae spoke so polished and confident, so different from the flustered boy asking his best friend to do boyfriend things. Baekhyun rose from his seat, nodding in understanding.

“Kiyo’s picking you up?” Baekhyun made sure Jongdae was safe. Jongdae nodded as he fixed his tie. Baekhyun slapped his hands away and fixed it himself. “Must be urgent if it’s Kiyo,”

“A generator in the southern plant exploded. Dad’s in Spain so guess who’ll deal with that,” Jongdae rolled his eyes as he ran his hand in his dark locks. Baekhyun smiled calmly while listening. He liked Jongdae’s complaints more than he thought.

“It’ll be fine. You’ll just buy a new one.” Baekhyun teased. “For all I know, you already did.”

“You know me so well, Baekku-chan. I’m touched.” Jongdae gave him a lopsided grin. It’s Baekhyun’s turn to roll his eyes. “Will you be alright going back alone?” He touched Baekhyun’s arms. “How’s your heart?”

_ Happy.  _ “Beating,” Baekhyun finished the tie and patted Jongdae’s chest lightly. “Thanks for today, Dae. I had fun.”

“Me too,” Jongdae smiled genuinely wider. He was about to lean in for another kiss when Baekhyun froze. Both were aware of what Jongdae was about to do. The crew around them were shocked too. Jongdae turned his face to the side and kissed Baekhyun’s cheek instead. “See you later.”

Jongdae backpedaled slowly, memorizing and relishing the blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks before turning to leave. It’s not just him who had game. He got in the car and touched his lips. Kiyo saw Baekhyun and bowed deeply after closing the car door. Baekhyun tapped his nose to signal that he must take care of Jongdae. Kiyo nodded and did as told. Jongdae slapped his lips repeatedly. He felt so embarrassed about almost kissing Baekhyun off camera. Kiyo was trained to not ask or speak unless spoken to. He ignored Jongdae’s actions and did his job. It was Jongdae who spoke first.

“Kiyo, we almost kissed.” He admitted.

“And?” Kiyo wasn’t surprised. Baekhyun was very transparent with his feelings to Jongdae to everyone except the person concerned. Mr. Kim also briefed them secretly to vote for Baekhyun to win. He’ll forever be at peace knowing his son would have a trusted and reliable partner.

“It’s like high school all over again.” Jongdae looked out the window. “I’m so nervous, Kiyo. What if someone steals him away from me again?”

“Another Park Chanyeol?” Kiyo confirmed. He knew something everyone didn’t. “I doubt that, sir.”

“When this happened back in high school, I thought we’d be it. He didn’t say anything. College happened and he drifted away. Chanyeol happened too. Kiyo, what if there’s another person that will take him away from me?”

“Sir Jongdae, if I may, Baekhyun has more to lose in this than you. What if he doesn’t win this show? He’ll lose you forever. Forgive me, sir, but you’re being selfish to keep him at arm's length all his life.”

“All we do is platonic, Kiyo. I’ve been waiting for him.” Jongdae didn’t like being criticised openly. Then again, he spoke to Kiyo first. This man was instructed to keep quiet because of his cutthroat comments. Jongdae allowed himself to be attacked the moment he talked.

“Er, in an outsider’s perspective, I wouldn’t call it platonic, sir, especially from Baekhyun.” Kiyo felt his back sweat just breaking this information to his boss. He lowered the thermostat subtly.

“Wait, are you saying Baekhyun’s been courting me? Me?” Jongdae laughed incredulously.

“He...may have been? Ever since?” Kiyo shrugged. He registered the confusion in Jongdae’s eyes through the rearview mirror. “Sir, Baekhyun wouldn’t be in this show if he knew you’d come back home to him. He hates the spotlight when his personal life is concerned. You’re the prize of this show, winner takes all. And you know how Baekhyun can be in competitions,”

“He hates losing.” Jongdae finally realized Baekhyun’s motive. He’s slowly awakened to this fact that’s been flashing bright red in his world. Fear was so stupid to cloud his judgement. Jongdae touched his lips, body remembering the feeling of Baekhyun’s lips on his. He closed his eyes and cursed.

Jongdae just lost to Baekhyun in this game. His heart raced so fast, it fell first.

  
  


Later that night, Baekhyun’s phone lit. He groaned as the light annoyed his closed eyes. He still answered the call with a voice so thick with sleep, it’s unrecognizable. “Did I wake you?” It’s Jongdae.

“‘S fine,” Baekhyun slurred, eyes still closed. Jongdae chuckled lightly. “Still down south?”

“Mhmm,” Jongdae looked at his shoes as it kicked gravel slightly while walking. “Just called to apologize I can’t make it. You might be waiting up.”

This woke Baekhyun slightly. Jongdae never called like this. He always understood when Jongdae’s busy so what’s this for? “It’s like you don’t know us. I’d know if you’d come or not. Kiyo texted me.”

“Is it cold there?” Jongdae worried.

“No. I kept my shirt on.” Baekhyun smiled sleepily. “You don’t like it when I’m shirtless.”

“You can catch a cold.” Jongdae’s pout could be heard. “Anyway, I’ll head to filming after this. New day, new date.” Harsh truth; it’s still a dating show.

“Who, Minseok?” Baekhyun guessed. Jongdae gasped. “It’s not a surprise. He could win you easily. It’s okay. Our first date’s pretty cool.”

“Baekhyun, you know I love you, right?” Jongdae changed track without warning. Baekhyun sat slowly and scratched his chest. His best friend used his real name. Something’s not right.

“Yes, why?” His voice came out softer and more loving than he expected. Jongdae smiled slightly and unknowingly.

“Nothing.” Jongdae was satisfied. “Just checking,”

“Checking if anything changed between us? Ah Jongdae, the day’s over. Your college boyfriend free trial has expired.” Baekhyun teased, chuckling lazily.

“I’ll check the lifetime subscription plan then.” Jongdae spoke confidently, making Baekhyun blush furiously. Before he could ask what was that about, Jongdae bid him goodnight. He hoped it was enough to hint to Baekhyun that the feeling’s mutual. He hoped Baekhyun would try harder to win too. Kiyo held Jongdae’s phone and got voting. Jongdae gave direct orders to vote for Baekhyun using his number too.

The search was technically over. Jongdae’s heart was at home all along.


	5. We're just being your friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second elimination results were as shocking (not really) to some more than others. Who's staying? Who will side with who?

Coming into this fourth date, Jongdae had no expectations. It was a different person with a different background. He didn’t expect to have a great time food hopping outside of the city. On top of all that, he didn’t expect to be kissed by Minseok too. His head spun as he opened his eyes. He gulped thickly as Minseok smiled.

The producers were so confused why everyone wanted to kiss Jongdae now. Even Junmyeon told them he wanted a kiss. Sehun looked at Baekhyun as they watched it together. Baekhyun seemed very passive about it. In the testimonials, Baekhyun was asked about his feelings on the kiss. He just shrugged. “There’s not much to say. It’s still a dating show.” Baekhyun supplied. Jongdae didn’t like his response as he checked the day’s footage. “I still intend to win in the end. He's been my Dae ever since.” Ah, there’s the response he wanted. “And I never lose.”

“Never,” Jongdae mumbled as he fumbled with the bracelet on his wrist.

He made his way in the choices’ home after lights out to sneak in Baekhyun’s room. He found him singing in the bathroom with the shower on. Jongdae sat on the bed and unfolded Baekhyun’s pajamas. Baekhyun flinched when he saw Jongdae in his room uninvited. “When did you get here?”

“Halfway through the song,” Jongdae made himself comfortable. “Cute boxers,”

“You gave it.” Baekhyun scoffed as he wore the pants but skipped the shirt. “What can I do for you, light of my dae?” He teased using Minseok’s cheesy nickname for him. Jongdae groaned.

“How are you today?” he dodged the question. Baekhyun jumped in bed and made himself comfortable.

“Good. Bored,”

Jongdae cuddled Baekhyun and listened about his day playing with Sehun in the pool. He frowned upon hearing the young choice’s name. There’s a tinge of jealousy as he listened to how much fun Baekhyun had with someone else. Although the date was fun, he missed one thing. “I missed you.”

“Suddenly? It’s been a day.” Baekhyun was surprised but he appreciated it. He won’t admit he felt the same too. “How’s your kiss with Minseok?”

“Ah, so we’re really going to talk about that, huh?” Jongdae hoped they’d forget that. “Jealous?” Baekhyun shrugged, doing his best to be passive. “It was...sweet. He’s really good with food.”

“You won’t be hungry with him.” Baekhyun mumbled. He meant Jongdae would be taken care of too because unlike him, Minseok was extremely rich.

“There’s eliminations in the morning.” Jongdae shared. Baekhyun didn’t expect it to be so soon. He’s honestly nervous about it. He had no control of Jongdae’s decisions. Whether he went home or not depended on his best friend’s mood. “I’m so confused.”

“Why?” Baekhyun tucked Jongdae in his arm and pressed his lips to his hair. Jongdae hugged him, head resting on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.

All sentiments from these two weeks of filming and dating five guys stressed Jongdae so much. He shared the pros and cons of everyone except Baekhyun’s. He shared the moments where his heart fluttered but excluded Baekhyun’s. He’s still dodging the biggest competitor of this season. Jongdae knew Baekhyun’s standing in the polls. He knew how the public saw each of the choices. He couldn’t tell Baekhyun that he’s second place at the moment. He couldn’t tell Baekhyun what he felt when they dated. All he had to tell Baekhyun were his sentiments over other people. Why? Because Baekhyun was safe. Jongdae couldn’t send him home when there was more to uncover.

“Just pick who your heart desires, Dae. Don’t worry about us. We’ll all get over it.” Baekhyun assured him.  _ Can you really get over it, Baekku? _ Jongdae looked at his best friend, thinking if it’s time to tell him. No, not when there’s someone with high potential to take his heart away.

As Jongdae slept comfortably beside Baekhyun, the elder couldn’t rest. He wondered about his standing, his impressions, and his future in this house. It’s clear to him who Jongdae would let go tomorrow but he’s still an option. Baekhyun sat up to shake these thoughts. He snuck out of his bedroom to get something to drink.

Junmyeon and Sehun were in the living room when Baekhyun came down. The eldest of the three called Baekhyun over to join them for a drink. “There’s my choice!” Sehun, quite drunk, clapped for Baekhyun. Junmyeon chuckled as he snacked on peanuts.

“What’s this? We’re bonding?” Baekhyun sat down and got the offered can of beer. The two choices nodded. “Without Minseok?”

“Seniors need their sleep.” Sehun rolled his eyes.

“He’s drinking alone in his room. Anyway, I don’t think we’ve properly introduced ourselves. Kim Junmyeon,” the elder extended his hand to Baekhyun. “It’s been quite busy around here.”

“Jun, tell Baekhyun what you just told me earlier.” Sehun teased as Junmyeon almost choked on a peanut. Baekhyun took a swig and looked at the elder expectantly. He ignored the intimacy of Sehun’s nickname for the elder. “Come on! We have to get that Minseok out of here.”

“Well, maybe you can help us protect Jongdae.” Junmyeon began. “If we can’t win this, Baekhyun, promise us you will.”

“What is this?” Baekhyun laughed. Sehun groaned at Junmyeon’s sluggish pace.

“Minseok has a domestic violence case. Shhh!” Sehun whispered...loudly. Junmyeon looked at the stairs in case anyone heard. “We read the profile from the producer that left it here earlier.”

“Jongdae has copies of those.” Baekhyun didn’t understand.

“No, not all of it. We all had a criminal background check before getting here. Jongdae only got the light stuff. Dark secrets are with the producers.” Junmyeon supplied.

“That’s why he hurt you the other day, Baek. He has experience. Tell Dae to be careful with that one.” Sehun pouted. Baekhyun ran his hands in his hair, pulling it out of annoyance. He mumbled something the two needed to hear again. Baekhyun raised his head and closed his eyes, letting his hair stay disheveled.

“He’s most likely to win this season.” The truth hurt a lot but watching Jongdae’s date with Minseok was too clear for Baekhyun to see Minseok could win. Junmyeon and Sehun both threw a peanut at Baekhyun, disbelieving him. “Or you, Junmyeon.”

“No, you’re going to win.” Junmyeon was sure of it. “Have you seen your episode? Wow.” Sehun agreed, wishing someone would look at him like that. Baekhyun’s brows furrowed as he saw how Junmyeon looked at the youngest. Was it the same? Junmyeon excused himself to get more peanuts. Baekhyun looked at the young clingy and tipsy choice oddly.

“I just leave for two, three days and you have a new best friend.” Baekhyun pouted. Sehun smiled and shook his head.

“It’s either Junnie or Minseok.” He shrugged. “Plus, mister professor over here’s really cute.”

“Sehunnie, are you giving up?” Baekhyun was so shocked. Sehun just shrugged again. How non-commital of him.

“I can’t stand Jongdae, Baek-hyung. He’s too...not like him.” The youngest choice chewed his bottom lip.

“Not like who is what?” Junmyeon returned, making Sehun sober up. Baekhyun looked at the two guys with him, staring more at Sehun as if he figured out what’s going on.

“It’s been less than a month, Oh Sehun!” Baekhyun scolded. Junmyeon wondered what’s up with the two. He felt out of place because the two hit it off so well in a short amount of time. While the blood type O men bantered on the side, Junmyeon wondered why he’s in this competition in the first place. He’s not after fame or money. Could it be love? Friendship? He’s as alone as the next person in this house but he’s looking for something. Someone.

A hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder made him snap out of his thoughts. Sehun folded his legs beneath him as he sat, lightly massaging Junmyeon’s shoulder. “You okay?” The young choice worried. Junmyeon did his best to give Sehun a small smile and nodded. “You know you can tell us anything. I told you my life. I told you about Baekhyun's life.”

“You what?” Baekhyun didn’t expect this shy boy to be a chatterbox.

“It’s nothing.” Junmyeon chuckled awkwardly, doing his best to keep his ideal facade on. Sehun tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. Junmyeon looked at Baekhyun and sighed. “I feel like I’m not meant to be here. I’m the only one who didn’t have a proper date. We...we had dinner off camera but that’s enough for me, I guess.”

“Junnie,” Sehun stopped him from doubting himself. “Let’s not get ahead of things. Let’s stay while Jongdae wants us to.”

“What happens after? We’re the sad heartbreak kids. My parents will marry me off to whoever they wish.” Junmyeon downed his can of beer, not wanting to get back to reality. Baekhyun lowered his head as he listened. “I don’t even have friends to help me get over this experience once it’s all over.”

“I’m here if you need anything. I meant that. Anything.” Sehun said so nonchalantly, Baekhyun had to sip his beer awkwardly. Sehun obviously meant more than being a simple penpal. Baekhyun’s the one out of place now. Watching Junmyeon and Sehun stare at each other felt like he’s violating something private. Maybe it’s because he knew the feeling of having hidden feelings that’s why he understood every second of Junmyeon’s expression. “Just knock on my door if you need anyone to talk to. I’ll get to bed first.” Sehun announced, smiling at Baekhyun then getting up to rest.

Junmyeon and Baekhyun looked at each other wondering what just happened. The elder sat back and crossed his legs. “How was the date, Baek? You don’t have to hide anything from me. I know he’s sleeping in your bed right now.”

Baekhyun blanched. Junmyeon winked and assured him his secret’s safe. He commended Baekhyun for being here. “You have guts many want, even me. Ha, I can’t even rekindle an old flame.” The elder looked at the stairs again. The lights in Baekhyun’s mind lit courtesy of Kim Junmyeon electrical company.

“S-S-S…” Baekhyun couldn’t finish as Junmyeon nodded. The young choice and model became a one night stand for this guy. “You two know each other?”

“Small world right? Good thing you weren’t here early when I came in then Sehun came.” Junmyeon scoffed. “Oh god, I almost gave us away.”

“When did you talk to Sehun about it?” Baekhyun was so fascinated about this. Of all places, Junmyeon had to find the one that got away in a dating show.

“When he got back from his date, when you were,” he couldn’t finish. Remembering how Sehun worried about Baekhyun and seeing him praying near the testimonial room hurt Junmyeon so much. To him, Sehun’s still the same worrywart inside.

“Sounds like Sehun wasn’t a simple one night stand,” Baekhyun teased, wanting to know more.

“One...two...nine times, maybe more, I don’t know.” Junmyeon brushed it off. “Maybe it’s why I was so upset with Jongdae when Yixing went first.” Baekhyun was right about Junmyeon’s feelings but not about the reason. He wanted to go, to stay away from Sehun. “I’ll be happy to go later if that’s what Jongdae wishes. Seeing Sehun fine was enough. And if he and Jongdae hit it off, I’ll be alright with that.”

“I’m not,” Baekhyun scoffed. “Jongdae’s mine.” He pouted. Junmyeon laughed, hitting Baekhyun’s arm. His guts was something everyone wanted indeed.

“I hope you win, Baek. You deserve it out of everyone.” Junmyeon genuinely wished this. He rose with the saucer of peanuts in hand. “And if you don’t win, well, Jongdae can kiss our family’s partnership goodbye.”

“Wait what?” Baekhyun called after Junmyeon. The elder stopped walking and smiled at Baekhyun.

“Ah I forgot you’re a Kim too, on paper. Apologies for not introducing myself properly.” Junmyeon bowed respectfully. “Hello Mr. Kim Baekhyun, I’m CEO Kim Junmyeon of KM Group of Companies. It’s my pleasure to meet you. I apologize for the lack of formalities.”

Baekhyun spat his beer. “CEO? KM?” He yelled. Junmyeon chuckled at his reaction. It’s one of the best reactions to his introductions ever. Baekhyun’s truly the most peasant out of everyone here.

“You’re friends with Park, am I right? He’s under our label.” A vase smashed in Baekhyun’s mind.

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun felt so hammered without even taking drugs. “Does Jongdae know that?”

“Jongdae knows more than anyone in this house. He’s been a friend for a while.” Junmyeon smiled. “I also know no one’s leaving this show until the double elimination near the finale, so let’s be friends yes?”

Baekhyun was sure the water was spiked. He felt so dizzy listening to all of this information. Junmyeon was a quiet threat without being hostile. He’s also an asset once all this is over. “H-How’s Chanyeol, C-CEO?”

Junmyeon did a double take to process Baekhyun’s expression. There’s fondness in his eyes that felt so pure. He also took into consideration that Baekhyun cared about social status. He called him CEO instead of his name. Junmyeon realized Baekhyun’s high respect for people above him. There’s no attitude in this guy. He simply just wanted to live happily and well.

“Chanyeol is…” What can Junmyeon say? He knew Chanyeol was stuck on someone he was close with in college. He never knew who it was until Jongdae and Baekhyun went on a date, when he and Jongdae had that talk over dinner the other night. He suspected Chanyeol wrote about Jongdae since there were similarities between the person and the lyrics. The revelation that the friendship had another party gave clarity to Junmyeon. Chanyeol’s top hits were about Baekhyun. Sadly, Baekhyun forever had his eye on Jongdae. “Chanyeol is doing great. Extremely talented and happy guy,”

This made Baekhyun smile like a thousand suns. He nodded, proud of his friend. “It’s been years since we talked.”

“That would be my fault.” Junmyeon scratched his neck bashfully. There’s strict interpersonal rules followed under the KM Group of Companies and sadly, it affected Chanyeol too.

“No it’s fine! You brought him to where he should be. I’m proud of him for continuing his dreams.” Baekhyun stared at the glass with a reminiscent smile. Junmyeon wondered if he should tell Baekhyun about those songs. “I-I never listened to his stuff. I can’t, I can’t do it.”

“Why?” There’s Junmyeon’s answer but he wanted to know more.

“They’re probably all about being hurt and getting mad. I might miss him.” Baekhyun chuckled shyly. He’s aware, very aware. He knows Chanyeol’s primary intention but the execution was thoroughly missed. Junmyeon looked at Baekhyun softly.

“Have a listen to his music. You’ll be surprised, Baek.” The CEO left Baekhyun to think about it.

Back in his bedroom, Baekhyun got his phone and sat on the edge of the bed. He plugged his earphones in and looked at Jongdae. He played a song called Mellow Field and immediately, tears welled in Baekhyun’s eyes. There’s no anger, no hate in all this. Chanyeol’s music was about good things only. And Mellow Field was about laying on the grass with him. Baekhyun covered his mouth and felt the music so as to not disturb Jongdae. He smiled and shook his head.  _ As expected, Chanyeol’s always positive. _ Baekhyun crawled back to Jongdae’s side and held him close.  _ We’re going to be alright, Dae. _

* * *

Later that morning, the elimination segment was filmed. To everyone’s shock, the bottom two had Baekhyun and Sehun. Jongdae couldn’t look at Baekhyun after registering the hurt in his eyes when his name wasn’t called. Sehun nodded as he accepted his fate. He looked at Baekhyun and rubbed his back. Baekhyun looked away and composed himself. He blamed himself for kissing Jongdae. Then again, Minseok kissed him too. The producer yelled  _ cut _ to create suspense for the viewers.

Sehun stood in front of Baekhyun and rubbed his arms. Jongdae was about to approach him but Minseok called him. Baekhyun looked at Sehun and breathed heavily. “He’s not letting you go, trust me. If he does, I’m going.”

“Why would you do this, Sehun? You don’t owe me anything.” Baekhyun whispered. He looked like a kicked puppy. That’s enough for the young choice to give his spot in case things went south.

“I know real love when I see it, Baekhyun. None of what you showed here is a lie.” Sehun hugged him, looking at Junmyeon at the side. “But promise me we’ll hang outside okay? I’ll be waiting for you.” The younger smiled, accepting his fate. He trusted Jongdae to make the right decision.

Minseok neared Jongdae to thank him for another shot but Jongdae excused himself from Minseok, not in the mood to talk. He watched the social media comments, rolling his eyes at the comments saying Junmyeon should be eliminated. Sehun’s supporters were wild online. Many of Baekhyun’s supporters prayed for votes and for him to stay. Many threatened to stop watching the show if Baekhyun left. Jongdae asked the producers for the voting results for some guidance. Baekhyun led by a huge margin. Jongdae sighed with relief. He looked at Baekhyun still standing on his marker. Stylists fixed him up but he wasn’t smiling at all. A female crew gasped loudly as she touched Baekhyun’s heart. “Will you be okay?” She worried.

“I’m going to faint.” Baekhyun chuckled. “Kidding.”

No one believed him. His lips were so pale. Jongdae slowly made his way to the two choices as the crew made room for him. Baekhyun couldn’t look at him. Sehun felt the tension between the two. It’s clear to him he’s just an outsider watching two people realize they truly loved each other. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s forearm then lifted his chin with a finger. There’s tears welling in Baekhyun’s eyes. Sehun felt flustered as he saw them. Minseok and Junmyeon didn’t expect Baekhyun to cry as well. 

The director had everyone stand on their markers before going live. As Jongdae faced Baekhyun and Sehun again, Jongdae couldn’t help but feel guilt for making Baekhyun feel this uncertainty. Baekhyun had his head hung low, eyes shut tight. The prize money would help him a lot. Jongdae guessed he joined because of it too. He wanted to take the pain off as quickly as possible. “No one’s leaving.”

Baekhyun opened his eyes. He looked at Sehun with elated eyes. Sehun rubbed Baekhyun’s arm in silent congratulations to them. He smiled at Baekhyun, giving him a big hug. “Told you to trust him,” He whispered before going to Jongdae to thank him.

“Junmyeon told me. It’s all for cameras. His money’s on me, I have to make it count.” Baekhyun beamed for different reasons.

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun this time, gauging his reaction for medical concerns.  _ Also for  _

_ personal concerns. _ “Baek...hyun,” It was a serious moment. Nicknames would be informal. “Come here.” Baekhyun walked slowly until he’s at the marker in front of Jongdae. Unlike the usual hand holding for the chosen ones to stay, Baekhyun received a hug from Jongdae. He was so shocked to have Jongdae melt to his body. “I can’t let you go yet.” He whispered. Sadly, the mic attached to Baekhyun caught it. “It’s too big of a step.”

Baekhyun hugged him back, ignoring the stares from Minseok and Junmyeon. He felt his neck a tad wet. Jongdae’s shoulders shook slightly as his soft hiccups alarmed Baekhyun. He looked at the producers out of panic. “It’s okay, just breathe.” He whispered. Confusion enveloped the set as the wrong person comforted the other. Minseok and Junmyeon wondered why Jongdae hadn't released Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked at the producers once more, eyes filled with worry. One of them got his message and cut to commercial.

Everyone was at a standstill as Jongdae stayed in Baekhyun’s arms. He’s hushing Jongdae, rubbing his back and swaying him like a child. A soft apology murmured from Jongdae’s lips but Baekhyun ignored it. He knew why Jongdae’s crying. Jongdae felt awful about hurting someone publicly. He hated that feeling the most so no one left yet. It’s one of the few reasons why he cries in his life. “We understand.” Baekhyun mumbled to his ear.

“No, none of you do.” Jongdae hiccuped and sniffed. Baekhyun didn’t care if this suit got ruined or how sticky and damp his neck was. Jongdae needed him to shield his weaknesses from the world. Baekhyun would always be there for him no matter how hard it got.

Sehun went to the producers to suggest that this episode’s closing should be him in the testimonial room. He looked at Jongdae crying on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He wanted to cry too, because Junmyeon’s looking like he wanted to be the Baekhyun between them. 

“He felt bad for one of them so no one’s leaving. Maybe he picked the person to save.” Minseok shrugged.

“Are you saying one of us should’ve gone instead?” Junmyeon challenged. Minseok did the right thing by staying quiet but the implications of his words struck a nerve to the CEO. Junmyeon was the only one without a date with Jongdae and yet he was saved. It seemed fishy for Minseok. “Just because you and Baekhyun got a kiss in, doesn’t make you the right one for Jongdae.”

“And you are?” Minseok arched his brow, taunting the richer and more handsome Junmyeon.

“You’re no match for Baek. You just have money. He has memories.” Minseok rolled his eyes at Junmyeon’s words. He knew his biggest competitor was Baekhyun. Everyone knew about their silent war for Jongdae except Jongdae. Kissing him was just a ploy to annoy Baekhyun. Sadly, it didn’t work. Minseok was not one to give up yet. He didn’t like losing as much as Baekhyun did. He just needed more time with Jongdae to sweep him off his feet.

* * *

Later that night, the remaining choices had dinner together. The tension hung in the air as Baekhyun didn’t speak a word to them. It got heavier when a producer neared Baekhyun and handed a card. Everyone knew that black envelope. It’s a date card. Baekhyun didn’t read it yet but tucked it under his plate. Minseok shot daggers to him and he felt it. Junmyeon and Sehun looked at each other, not wanting to be part of this narrative.

“Why won’t you read it?” Minseok tried to taunt Baekhyun. The youngest choice in the house looked at Junmyeon then continued eating.  _ None of our business. _ “Oh, that’s how we’re playing this now?”

“See it how you want to. Everyone knows what game we’re playing. Play fair and clean.” Baekhyun glared at Minseok. Those were loaded words indicating he knew something about Minseok. Minseok looked at the two to back him up but the second eldest knew Baekhyun was right. As part of the  _ We-Actually-Talked-To-Jongdae _ squad, he knew Minseok played by the similarities. Personally, the eldest choice knew nothing about Jongdae.

Minseok rose abruptly, pushing his plate to Baekhyun. The contents of his glass slashed Baekhyun’s face unexpectedly. Junmyeon stood up and got between the two even if Baekhyun just flinched back and didn’t even fight. Baekhyun controlled his temper and wiped his face before going back to eating. Minseok left the dining table, kicking the empty chair beside Baekhyun to bother him. Sehun sat down and ran his hands in his hair. He looked at Baekhyun’s dripping silver hair and sighed. He went to the sink and got a bowl of water, hurrying back to Baekhyun’s side. Baekhyun didn’t even lift his head to see what Sehun’s up to. He just braced himself for another bath.

What he didn’t expect was Sehun to dab a clean washcloth on Baekhyun’s head to clean his hair. Baekhyun continued eating as Sehun dabbed the washcloth on the strands of Baekhyun’s hair, at least trying to get rid of the droplets of wine and the smell off Baekhyun’s hair. Junmyeon was gentle with him, silent and understanding as he cleaned around Baekhyun’s space. He knew Baekhyun didn’t deserve to be treated that way.

“You don’t have to do this for me.” Baekhuyn felt burdened as he ate with people hovering over him.

“I know.” Sehun was almost done cleaning his hair. He put the bowl aside and went back to sit in front of Baekhyun. Junmyeon cut some pieces of meat from his plate and gave them to Baekhyun since his own food met the floor. “We’re just being your friend.” Baekhyun understood his sentiment. 

The real game has begun. As predicted, it’s going to be Baekhyun vs Minseok.


	6. Show it. Highlight it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-eliminations, Baekhyun and Jongdae just realized all of this was real life. There's no games in this. The future was on the line.

Baekhyun retired to his room after an exhausting elimination segment. He sat on the edge of his bed with an empty mind. He felt so lost because of the twist and turns in these past two weeks. There’s so much confusion clouding his mind, he didn’t know what to take seriously. Flashes of his kiss with Jongdae felt like tasers to his body. He blinked his eyes rapidly, shaking chills enveloping his skin. Hot tears flowed freely down his face. Baekhyun roughly wiped them, frustrated that his emotion couldn’t get a grip. He couldn’t get a grip anymore. He hated sharing Jongdae with three other guys. This was no better than living how they were.

He had to stomach Jongdae kissing other men, smiling for other men, maybe even sleeping with them too. He wanted to pull Jongdae away from all this and take him home but who was he in his life? He’s just his best friend. He’s no one special. Baekhyun pitied himself for being poor, being a coward, and being orphaned at a young age. He felt so beneath the standards of Sehun, Junmyeon, and Minseok. They could protect Jongdae with everything they had and not break a sweat. Meanwhile, Baekhyun...oh dear Baekhyun, he still counted on Jongdae. It was getting very embarrassing.

Baekhyun looked out the window, hoping the stars in the sky would sympathize with him. He trudged slowly to the sliding door of the balcony and placed his hand as if he could touch them. Leaning his forehead on the glass, he stared at his sad reflection, pitying himself even more. “He didn’t mean any of it, Baekhyun.” He whispered to himself. “Only you felt it.” He hit his head on the glass, getting mad at himself. He kept slapping the glass, grunting through his teeth as loneliness took over. The truth dawned on him. He wasn’t going to get Jongdae in this life.

He fell to his knees as he sobbed openly, letting his heart breathe. It’s been really hard. Baekhyun felt the consequences of all the years of caging his emotions. Having other suitors around him, cornering him like that made him see that Jongdae would never be his. He lost all confidence, all willpower to fight for Jongdae because Jongdae himself didn’t fight for him. He’s simply waiting. Baekhyun’s anger directed to Jongdae for being so dense all these years. What friend would openly kiss his best friend for years just for experience? It’s not all friends in the world. What friend would run to your side the second you called? It’s not all friends in the world. What friend would cuddle you every night and tend to your worries constantly? It’s just a simple best friend. And yet, Baekhyun was still one to Jongdae. 

In another room, Jongdae couldn’t sleep. Sehun’s interview for the elimination episode didn’t sit well with him. He answered who he believed would win Jongdae’s heart. He smiled beautifully and said a name so easily (not his own name), it didn’t seem like a secret anymore. Jongdae was stunned to hear his best friend’s name. “Baekhyun brings out a side to Jongdae that was very beautiful to see. It made me jealous because I couldn’t bring that out of him but I’m glad he did. Baekhyun will be the one to beat here.”

“He’s been given a second date.” A producer gossipped.

“He did? Wow, to my voters, please vote for Baekhyun. It will not go to waste, trust me.” Sehun pointed to the camera. “Even off camera, he’s the same. Can’t say the same for the other two,” he shrugged. Jongdae wondered what he meant by that. Sehun gave Jongdae’s direction a quick glance before saying,“And if Baekhyun loses, we all do.”

This bold statement bothered Jongdae’s mind all night. Sehun was right. As they neared the end of this show, Jongdae knew he had to pick one. Just one. The right one. It made his stomach sick. He regretted taking part in this show already. He thought it would be fun and games, flirting here and there but Baekhyun joining changed the entire scene.  _ The future isn’t so bad with Baekhyun. There’s more to see in the future with Minseok or Junmyeon. _ Jongdae pulled his hair as he thought things through. He screamed at his pillow, burdened by all this. “But I love Baekhyun,” he whined.

It felt like a second voice. Jongdae looked around the room, wondering who said it. His reflection in the mirror stared back at him. He said it. His hand touched his lips once again. It’s becoming a habit to touch his lips every time he thinks about Baekhyun. He closed his eyes as he remembered the first kiss with Baekhyun. He remembered how his heart swelled as Baekhyun took his breath away that night. He wondered if Baekhyun had kissed anyone before him. It’s insane how it felt so good. When they pulled back, Jongdae knew. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with his best friend.

* * *

All this wouldn’t have been confusing if it weren’t for one person. College happened and all hopes died for Jongdae. They never talked about their first kiss, nor did he ask if Baekhyun had feelings. Was it a chore? Was he not good? Jongdae wanted to know.

Still, Chanyeol happened.

Jongdae felt like he lost Baekhyun in the first year of college. They lived together but it was awkward. Chanyeol hogged all their quality time. He didn’t mean to since he thought that’s how friends worked. Chanyeol respected the friendship between the two, fully knowing he’s just an addition. Jongdae felt extremely jealous of Chanyeol because of the look in Baekhyun’s eyes. They’re shining, attentive, and excited. Jongdae knew Baekhyun didn’t look at him that way so he stepped back. He let whatever Baekhyun had with Chanyeol unfold.

Nothing did. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun’s feelings for Jongdae so nothing unfolded, even if he wanted to.

The second kiss surfaced Jongdae’s mind. The hairs on his nape stood. This recent kiss brought everything back. He wondered what ifs, imagined futures, even wished for the extremes with Baekhyun. The stark difference between the first time and the last time was too clear to be missed. Jongdae cared about his feelings during their first time but this time, he cared about Baekhyun’s.

No, he was scared of Baekhyun’s.

He was scared of how real everything was. His mind played tricks with him again, hearing a soft whisper against his lips.  _ See me, Dae. _ It echoed in his mind for days. It sounded like Baekhyun’s voice but he wasn’t sure. When he heard it, their lips were locked.  _ Our lips locked. _ Jongdae’s face got too hot and too red.

“But I kissed Minseok too.” He remembered.

Jongdae sat up abruptly, confused if he felt it with Baekhyun or Minseok. He got out of bed and went to the balcony. He checked the three balconies beside him, grateful the lights were all off. The fourth balcony was Baekhyun’s room. It’s lit. Jongdae began crossing each balcony carefully, trying to get to Baekhyun. He’s in the extension of the choices’ home, together with the crew. Jongdae didn’t care about being caught. He needed to know. He needed...he needed...he needed Baekhyun to hold him tonight.

As Jongdae tested his luck, the balcony door of Baekhyun’s room was open. He whispered his best friend’s name, peeking cautiously. The bed lamp was open and so was the bathroom door. It’s like no one was in but the sound of water hinted the owner of the room was there. “Baekku!” Jongdae whispered a tad louder as he tiptoed further in the room. He saw the punching bag on the floor. It’s deformed. Baekhyun’s hand guards were on the floor, partially stained red.

Jongdae saw his best friend in the bathroom, bruised hands on the sink with his hair all damp and sweaty. “Baekku, is something wrong?”

“Nothing,” Baekhyun sniffed, rushing to wash his face so Jongdae wouldn’t worry. “What are you doing here?” His voice sounded so tired.

“Baekhyun,” Shit, Jongdae used his real name. Baekhyun still refused to answer or look up, knowing Jongdae stood behind him. “Byun Baekhyun,” Oh how he hated hearing Jongdae say his name like he’s older. Baekhyun sighed and raised his chin so Jongdae would see him through the mirror. Jongdae was speechless. Baekhyun’s knuckles had fresh wounds and bruises. At the same time, his eyes were swollen from crying.

“I did as told. Now answer me, what are you doing here?” Baekhyun sounded so cold. Jongdae placed his hands on his lap to show he didn’t mean anything ill. “What if the others visit you and you’re not there? What if they come in here and you’re here? Didn’t you think of that? You said you'd message first. How could you be so reckless?”

It’s clear to Jongdae he didn’t want him there because this was his moment of weakness. Baekhyun didn’t like people seeing him weak, most especially Jongdae. This just added more pain to his wounds. “I-I was,” Jongdae didn’t know what came over him. He couldn’t say the exact reason.

“You what,” Baekhyun’s eyes were so cold. Jongdae kept his gaze down, feeling embarrassed. “Well?”

Jongdae rushed forward without thinking, hugging Baekhyun from behind. Baekhyun’s eyes widened upon realizing what Jongdae just did. Apologies flowed out of Jongdae as he saw how pained Baekhyun was earlier. Baekhyun swallowed thickly, forgetting his self-pitying because his head spun crazily.

“Sorry, I-I, Baekku I’m sorry, please don’t hate me.” Jongdae pressed a kiss on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I know you needed the money. Sorry for putting you through that.” Baekhyun’s jaw clenched tight. It was never about the prize money. He could care less about it. He just wanted to bring his best friend home with him.

“You think I care about that money?” Baekhyun scoffed, very offended by what Jongdae uttered. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun through the mirror, dumbfounded. “Why do you think I’m here, Dae? It’s definitely not the money.”

“The producers,”

“To hell with them. They didn’t ask me to be here.” Baekhyun kept his gaze steady to Jongdae’s face. “I...applied.”

The shock in Jongdae’s face was something worth remembering. His hold on Baekhyun’s waist loosened. As expected, Jongdae would cower. That’s why Baekhyun kept it for so long. He didn’t want to elaborate further so he removed Jongdae’s hold on him then fixed his suitcase.

With the lights barely on, neither could see each other’s confusion. Still, it hung in the air. In this silence, there’s comfort and discomfort. Jongdae watched Baekhyun, unsure of what to say. Baekhyun didn’t like this kind of silence. He knew Jongdae wanted more answers but there’s still so many at stake. Jongdae thought the same but he couldn’t wait any longer. He came to Baekhyun for answers and he’s getting them.

“Why did you do it?” Jongdae didn’t sound accusatory or upset. He didn’t expect his voice to come out quite shy. Baekhyun hummed, pretending not to hear the question. Jongdae repeating the question felt too real this time. Baekhyun didn’t say anything. “Are you upset with me?” Jongdae chewed his lower lip. “For making you one of the bottom choices?”

“No,” Baekhyun smiled slightly. “We both knew it was coming. For ratings,”

“I’m sorry for putting you at the bottom. I know you needed the money.” Jongdae did it again.

This stunned Baekhyun. Jongdae still didn’t see the truth. “I don’t think I’ll put our friendship on the line by kissing you for money.” Baekhyun thought he might as well get it over with. “I applied because I like you, Jongdae, like...really, madly in love with you. What’s not clear, Dae?”

There’s a second of relief as this secret left Baekhyun completely. It was immediately masked by anxiety as Jongdae felt like a brick just slapped his cheek after a car ran him over 50 times and a train decided to collide with him.

Baekhyun truly gambled this confession. After going through the second elimination earlier, he knew it was now or never. Jongdae came to him so it was a sign. He may never tell Jongdae if he was eliminated. He’d lose him forever. They kissed once, twice, what else did he have to lose? And if Jongdae rejected him tonight, he saw it coming. At least he told the truth he kept for years without any regret. Whatever happens, Baekhyun believed he’d always love Jongdae for who he was, what he did, and what will become of him. As odd as it seemed, Baekhyun still acknowledged Jongdae as family. He would never throw that away even if their friendship ended because of this. And he’ll be happy. He must be, even if he had to walk this path alone. He started alone so ending alone seemed fitting.

Jongdae felt tears blurred his vision. He felt all the air in this room disappeared. There’s only one light in his life and in this room and it confessed to him. His hands shook on his lap as he processed reality. Baekhyun’s in love with him. Baekhyun waited, still waited for something. There’s no fear in his eyes but there’s loneliness, burden, and guilt. Baekhyun kept waiting for something, anything. Still, he got nothing. Jongdae didn’t know what to say.

There’s a mix of emotions, all fighting to surface. His gut bubbled with relief and delight but his mind screamed what he had to lose. It screamed his reality, his situation, and it’s so complicated. Jongdae’s silence was an answer in itself for Baekhyun. He apologized for saying something so recklessly and continued to fill his suitcase. He’s well aware that if Jongdae didn’t say anything, he didn’t like it.  _ Jongdae doesn’t feel the same, Baek. As expected... _

Baekhyun began getting his clothes from the dresser. It would be so burdensome for Jongdae if he stayed here knowing he just smashed the beautiful friendship they built. Jongdae was frozen. “S-Since when?” he mumbled, hoping his voice wouldn’t crack. He tried to be the composed one as always. Baekhyun continued folding as he admitted he felt this since high school, at his championship match. It’s when Jongdae jumped over the barriers to run to Baekhyun to celebrate his victory. It’s when Baekhyun first heard Jongdae tell him he’s the best in the world and that he’s proud to have him in his life. Those words sealed the deal for Baekhyun. He wanted to be with Jongdae for the rest of his life.

“High school? Are you serious, Baek?” Jongdae couldn’t hide the stress anymore.

“Yup.” Baekhyun was halfway done with packing.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Would it matter? I’m nobody. I can’t give you a life. I mean, look at me.” Baekhyun smirked.

“And so what?” Jongdae stormed to Baekhyun, yanking his shoulder so they’d face each other. “When was I ever ashamed of you? It’s you who always sit out on invites. You don’t know how much I wanted for you to be with me every function, every party. So when you actually came with me at the Governor’s Ball, I-” Jongdae bit his tongue as his cheeks blushed.  _ Here goes nothing. _ “I was the happiest person that night.”

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, surprised to know he felt that way. “We...I wouldn’t be here if you,” Jongdae got Baekhyun’s shirt out of his hands gently, knowing he had the most to lose now. Without anything between them, Jongdae wanted to let Baekhyun know this. “Is it too late, Baekku?” Jongdae swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought of the worst. “A-Are we t-too,” he didn’t want to admit it. Jongdae wanted to call everything off this instant.

“Don’t cry,” Baekhyun pouted, holding Jongdae’s hands. “It’s not too late. I’m still here. We’re still in this together.”

“Don’t lie. You’re packing. You want to go. You’re leaving me.” Jongdae sniffed as he raised his shoulder to wipe his cheek. Baekhyun kept quiet, ashamed that Jongdae noticed what he’s trying to do. “I’m too late.”

“Stop saying that.” Baekhyun pulled Jongdae in his arms, rocking him slowly. “I still have to fight for you.”

“You won’t. You’re leaving.” Jongdae whined, burying his face to Baekhyun’s neck. The elder replied adorably as if he consoled a child. Jongdae wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, clinging tightly.

“Okay, you want me to go. See you around!” Baekhyun tried to break free, joking with Jongdae. He zipped his suitcase but Jongdae threw himself over it. He pushed Baekhyun back gently until he stumbled backwards. Baekhyun gasped as his eyes widened. Jongdae’s kissing him again. Baekhyun fell back on the bed with Jongdae on top of him. He couldn’t close his eyes because it could be a dream. Even if it felt real, it could still be a dream.

Jongdae pulled back slightly and opened his eyes. His breath mixed with Baekhyun’s as they caught their breaths. Baekhyun felt so lost, so taken by how Jongdae’s looking at him. He’s only dreamt of that gaze but it’s real this time. It’s just for him, meant for him. Jongdae didn’t mind Baekhyun’s hand firmly on the small of his back. He didn’t mind being this close with Baekhyun. In fact, he’s comfortable. It’s something he’d want for the rest of his life.

“What are we doing, Dae?” Baekhyun whispered.

There’s really no clear answer for this yet. Jongdae cupped Baekhyun’s face, scanning his features before laying a gentle one on his lips. Baekhyun responded well this time, parting his lips for Jongdae’s pleasure. Jongdae nipped Baekhyun’s upper lip, hands sliding down his neck. He kept going slowly until his lips found sensation on Baekhyun’s jaw and neck. They ground their hips slowly, remembering each movement and feeling. Baekhyun gasped as Jongdae sucked his collarbone. Jongdae smiled against Baekhyun’s skin, peppering the love bite with gentle kisses.

He rose slowly to taste more of Baekhyun’s strawberry lips, loving how easy it was to do this. Baekhyun smiled into their kiss, celebrating this victory in private. “Mine,” Jongdae whispered against Baekhyun’s lips. He gasped when Baekhyun grabbed his ass firmly.

“You sure you want this?” Baekhyun’s eyes danced with lust. “We still have a big day tomorrow.”

“What do you have planned for us?” Jongdae narrowed his eyes as he remembered filming. Baekhyun closed his eyes and smiled. “Baekku, tell me.” Baekhyun didn’t. He rolled them to their sides so they could cuddle. Jongdae was about to bury his face to Baekhyun’s neck when he saw the blooming red mark on his pale skin. He touched it lightly, apologising for the mark. Baekhyun ducked his head and gave Jongdae one, two, four of those on his neck and chest.

The makeup artists would flip once they see it.

And flip they did. Baekhyun and Jongdae woke up together, exiting the same room together with Baekhyun’s love bite impossible to miss. Jongdae took a phone call while Baekhyun had his makeup done. The makeup artist couldn’t contain her emotions, dabbing the sponge around the mark. “You may cover it.” Baekhyun felt it was a burden.

“I wouldn’t dare to. You can win with that. Minseok asked us to cover his marks slightly.”

The joys of last night and this morning disappeared. Jongdae strode over, looking at Baekhyun through the mirror. “Cover it.” Baekhyun ordered. The makeup artist was flustered by the authority in his voice. “If you don’t, please have my clothes cover it. I don’t want our privacy displayed to the world.”

“Is something wrong here?” Jongdae looked at the makeup artist badly. Baekhyun’s discomfort was felt around the room. It’s the first time he became unhappy. Many found it so unsettling. “What did you tell him?”

“M-Minseok had...had a fresh mark like this too. I just shared that he asked to cover it.” She bowed in apology. Jongdae narrowed his eyes.

“When?” He probed. Baekhyun froze the moment he registered Jongdae’s tone. He held his arm to calm him.

“B-Before your date, sir. I’m sorry for speaking freely.” She bowed again.

“Jongdae, it’s fine. I’ll just cover this.” Baekhyun sighed.

“You won’t. Show it. Highlight it. Understood?” Jongdae kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head then walked away without another word. He passed by a producer, roughly pulling her by the arm outside. Baekhyun had a gut feeling that Minseok’s mark wasn’t made by Jongdae. He trusted Jongdae to not do that. The makeup artist apologized to Baekhyun and continued with her work.

“It’s not from Jongdae.” He mumbled. She stopped dabbing the sponge to his jaw, shocked. “Sorry Jongdae lashed out on you, but thanks for telling him.”

“I-I don’t understand,” She whispered.

“Jongdae’s never been with anyone...intimately. You said Minseok’s mark was fresh, right? How could he get that if he’s only been with Jongdae once?” Baekhyun filled. She looked around, hoping no one heard. “Keep this between us, please.” She nodded. “And highlight this. I want to piss Minseok off.” Baekhyun smirked. The makeup artist smiled, loving the devious agenda.

The other choices sat in the living room, waiting for the date to begin. They were surprised to see Jongdae enter with date cards. He gave one to each of them with strict instructions not to show each other. Personally delivering them wasn’t part of his job but he had to see something.

It’s true. Minseok had a mark on the base of his neck. His eyes stared at it a second too long, making the elder uncomfortable. “Congratulations on the double date, Sehun and Junmyeon. We’re going on a vacation.”

“And Baek?” Junmyeon piped.

“Ah, we’re leaving in a few, two days at a villa by the seaside. Pack your things, guys. We’re going after this.” Jongdae smiled.

“And me?” Minseok hoped expectantly.

Jongdae just glared at the card he handed to Minseok then to the man himself. He left without another word. That’s an answer in itself.

The Pick knew more things than anyone thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so slowly! Please enjoy!


	7. Did I make you stop loving me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final 2 has been decided. The gravity of this show finally reached a toll to some more than others. Who will be Jongdae's choice?

The dating site wasn’t too far from the filming site. Baekhyun was so immersed with the scenery that he forgot they were filming. Jongdae took phone calls from work while filming was ongoing. It’s a casual setting for them except the cameras attached in the car interior. The producer in the front seat kept stealing glances to check on the seconds of silence. Hoping for some intimacy, she felt disappointed nothing was happening.

Baekhyun noticed her snooping and came to his senses. They were all startled with Jongdae’s scolding over the phone as well. Baekhyun looked at the busy Jongdae then asked him if he’s okay. Jongdae sighed and shook his head. Baekhyun held his best friend’s hand, brushing his thumb over the other’s knuckles comfortingly.

Jongdae looked at their joined hands, heartbeat more noticed than ever. _Did my heart beat like this every time he comforted me?_ “Calm down, it’s just a minor mistake.” Baekhyun reminded him. He found himself so entranced with Baekhyun’s voice and nonchalant demeanor. He noticed the blooming mark and smiled loosely. Jongdae leaned in and kissed Baekhyun softly as a way of saying thanks.

Sehun whistled as Junmyeon cheered Jongdae on from the living room. “Wow, Jongdae initiated it. That’s amazing.” The youngest choice commented. “Jun-hyung, didn’t he initiate the one on campus or was it Baek-hyung?”

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon smiled like a proud father.

Minseok scoffed but continued watching. Baekhyun’s smile made everyone smile except him. The best friend truly one upped him this time. He scratched the pillow slightly, controlling his emotions while watching all this. The two weren’t even on the dating site and there’s this much action. Minseok wasn’t sure if he could sit through this one properly.

Jongdae got out of the car and stretched with a big smile on his face. Baekhyun saw the maid in waiting and bowed to her. “Sir Baekhyun,” she tried her best not to gush at the Master’s best friend. “Master Jongdae,”

“Master?” Sehun shrieked. Even the producers were shocked by the title.

Jongdae rounded the car and put his arm around Baekhyun. “Just like old times?” Baekhyun chuckled and shook his head, disbelieving his best friend. “Master...Baekhyun?” Everyone gasped, even Baekhyun. He covered his best friend’s mouth with his hand and told the maid that Jongdae’s joking. “Me? No, I’m not.” Jongdae held his best friend’s hands. “Baekku-ya, let’s live today and tomorrow together, okay?”

“J-Just...today and tomorrow?” Baekhyun whispered hopefully. His eyes were filled with hope and love, it was slightly sickening to see.

The maid between them watched with confusion as two of the people she’s known for a while changed into something intimate. Minseok could relate to her so much. He sighed for the nth time today, absolutely disbelieving this was happening.

Baekhyun jumped on the bed and laid comfortably. Everyone could finally see he’s truly part of Jongdae’s family. He had his own room in their vacation room. His longing for this bed solidified this fact. Baekhyun reached for a remote then laid down comfortably. His bed began to shake. “Y-Y-Ye-e-e-e-s-sss-s-s-sss,” Baekhyun smiled as he closed his eyes. Jongdae leaned on the door pane with his Pentax vintage camera, taking a wonderful photo of Baekhyun leisuring in bed. Baekhyun turned the bed off and raised his head upon hearing the camera shutter. Jongdae’s smile was the only thing seen from this face. He lowered the camera and chuckled shyly. Baekhyun patted the space on his bed for Jongdae to join him.

Jongdae crawled on the white vast bed and adjusted his camera settings. Baekhyun laid on his side, admiring Jongdae from where he laid. Jongdae continued to take photos from Baekhyun’s floor to ceiling glass window. “You brought it?” Baekhyun whispered.

“Eh I figured I go back to things I loved. Not think about work for a while,” Jongdae wiggled his brows to Baekhyun. The elder cuddled Jongdae’s side and closed his eyes to nap. Jongdae continued to click away, missing this passion a lot. He saw Baekhyun asleep beside him so he decided to take a snapshot for keepers. If one photo wasn’t enough, he positioned himself to his side and leaned back a little. His fingers carded Baekhyun’s pretty silvery locks and rested his hand on his neck and jaw. Jongdae liked it. He cuddled closer to Baekhyun so they were face to face. He moved his camera to his right hand and adjusted the angle. Jongdae closed his eyes and smiled peacefully.

Taking photos like these were cheesy but he kind of liked it with Baekhyun. It was...comfortable. He kept clicking and clicking, not noticing Baekhyun’s eyes were opening one shot after another. Jongdae’s arm grew tired so he opened his eyes. Baekhyun’s beady eyes had many questions but the message was clear. He wanted to spend the rest of his life looking at his best friend like this. He wanted to keep waking up each day with this man beside him. And Jongdae saw it in his eyes.

The choices and crew were at a standstill as they watched what would happen next. Sehun bit his thumbnail as he cuddled Junmyeon’s side, anticipating something good. Junmyeon looked anywhere but the screen, thinking he’s spying on something intimate. Some producers were so entranced by the turn of events.

Baekhyun smirked loosely.

Jongdae blushed together with the entire nation. He accidentally clicked the shutter, making both men look at the camera. Jongdae was about to get up when he felt trapped. He didn’t notice Baekhyun’s arm draped around his waist. “Are the sandwiches done?” Baekhyun’s voice was already laced with sleep. How could that be possible?

“Y-Yes,” Jongdae couldn’t find his voice.

“That’s why you came up?” Baekhyun finished it for him. Jongdae nodded.

He gave up the game and stretched with a loud yawn. Jongdae sat up slowly, and hugged his camera. He got off the bed and left the room without a word. Baekhyun wondered what’s gotten into his best friend. He sat up and looked for his phone. Jongdae hurried to his own bedroom and closed the door. “Did I, did I say it?” He asked himself. “Did they hear it?” He looked at the camera in his room.

“Say what? Does anyone know what he’s talking about?” The sound operator from the control room asked his staff. What did Jongdae say?

“Did you hear him?” Sehun asked Minseok. The two shrugged to each other. Junmyeon stayed silent...because he heard Jongdae.

What Jongdae said wasn’t in their language. It could also be easily mistaken as a sigh. Junmyeon knew what he said, because he did the same to Sehun once or twice...during sex. Not that the young choice would hear it. He was too busy drowning in pleasure in those times. “It’s over.” He mumbled, making eye contact with Minseok.

* * *

Baekhyun ate his sandwich while chatting with the housemaid. They caught up until it’s almost dark. Jongdae padded across the kitchen and living room with his camera. “Baekku, come with me.” He ordered so casually.

“Where?” Baekhyun looked over his shoulder.

“I want to take photos of the sunset.” Jongdae spoke with a pout. Minseok groaned.

Baekhyun went obediently, not even changing his clothes anymore. He’s still in cargo shorts and a hoodie. He was several steps behind Jongdae, watching his best friend take photos of the scenery. With his hands in his pockets, he stayed quiet and relaxed. This had to be the longest time Baekhyun was quiet throughout filming. It’s unsettling yet fresh. Jongdae changed film rolls then saw his best friend immersed with the seaside view. A few more stolen photos wouldn’t hurt. Jongdae clearly enjoyed making Baekhyun his model.

And then Jongdae put his camera down. He got his phone and took a photo of Baekhyun.

He stared at the shot and felt sad. _Can we win? Did I make a mistake? What if...we break up?_ “I can’t watch this.” Sehun huffed a heavy breath.

“Why? Jealous?” Minseok teased.

“Me? No.” Sehun shook his hand. “Don’t you see what’s happening? He’s thinking about the future with Baekhyun. He’s thinking seriously what if this and that. Ah, this is too much.” Sehun whined.

“How would you know what that feels like? You’re only 25.” Minseok rolled his eyes.

Sehun sat straight, not making eye contact with Junmyeon for some reason. He knew the elder looked at him for an answer too. Junmyeon didn’t press but he knew. He knew Sehun still cared for him.

“Jongdae-ya, come here.” Baekhyun called him by his hand. “Faster, faster! Before it all flies away,” Jongdae held his hand and stood beside him. Baekhyun did a double take, confused why they were holding hands. He ignored it and pointed towards the flock of seagulls flying over the sea. “Take that. Take that quickly! Take it!” Baekhyun was so excited over it. Jongdae did as told, taking the photo with one hand. “Did you take it? May I see?”

“Ah, sorry. It has to be developed. It’s...old.” Jongdae chuckled, embarrassed he couldn’t fulfill Baekhyun’s simple wish.

“Ah, that’s right. It’s okay. Show me when you get them developed, okay?” Baekhyun smiled boyishly. Jongdae nodded, proming to do so. Baekhyun looked at the sea again, extremely happy to see something so beautiful.

Jongdae couldn’t take his eyes off Baekhyun. He wondered if now would be good to say it. Baekhyun could feel him wanting to say something but he couldn’t. It could be the cameras, it could be him; Baekhyun was smart enough to not push Jongdae. “B-Baekhyun, I…”

“Excuse me,”

The two looked behind them. The producer felt apologetic for cutting Jongdae mid-sentence. The screen from the choices’ living room lost signal. In other televisions, the credits just rolled. Sehun, Junmyeon, and Minseok screamed at the interruption. “He was going to say it!” Sehun pointed to the screen.

“No he wasn’t! He wasn’t going to say it, right? It’s not in the script, right?” Minseok asked the producers.

“There’s no script season, Minseok.” Junmyeon reminded him as he scratched his eye.

“Bullshit! Everything here is scripted! Even Baekhyun’s arrival!” Minseok has officially lost his mind. And the cameras were still rolling.

This outburst shocked the nation. Who would they believe, Minseok or Junmyeon? Sehun noticed the red light from one camera was still on. Minseok realized what he just did. Junmyeon shook his head and got his glass. The camera turned off. The control room kept watching the scene unfold though. “Believe me, Minseok. You won’t win this. We already lost the moment Baekhyun stepped in.”

“Junmyeon, don’t.” Sehun stopped the elder.

“He should know his place here, Sehun.” Junmyeon was pissed. “His father set him up. Both of them.”

“Don’t lie to me, Junmyeon.” Minseok wasn’t having it.

“You really think things would change if Baekhyun didn’t apply? Tsk.” Junmyeon sure commended Minseok for his imagination.

“You know nothing, Junmyeon. You’re as sad as me because money can’t buy us love. Don’t speak like you didn’t come here hoping.” Minseok truly riled up the other.

“Maybe I did at first, but Mr. Kim asked me to be here. I knew I wasn’t going to win. Sehun knew he wasn’t going to win either. Even Yixing knew that. No one wanted to be here. Jongdae did the half a favor by sparing them from this mess. Didn’t you read the contract?” Minseok’s reaction was enough of an answer. “Ya, Kim Minseok, what businessman gets in something without reading properly? Those people either end up scammed or the one scamming. Which one are you?”

“Jun, enough.” Sehun pushed Junmyeon back slightly. He gave too much away already. He pulled the elder out of the room to calm.

Minseok was left in the living room to stomach the truth. Jongdae was in love with Baekhyun all this time. All of them were accessories to this show. When he thought Baekhyun was the accessory, the game in his mind consumed him. There was no competition because he was also an accessory. “But I already love him...ever since.”

The sound operator wondered what that meant. He called the producers to look into Kim Minseok again. They all knew they just met in this show. How could Minseok know Jongdae from the past?

* * *

“Is this what you meant on vacation?” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun as they sat on the sand this chilly dawn. They had their hoodies and pajamas on with tumblers of warm drinks in hand.

“There’s beauty in moonset, Dae. You should see it with me.” Baekhyun sipped his hot choco gently. While sunrises and sunsets were beautiful, Baekhyun found them to be quite cliche.

“Where did you get this crazy idea of a moonset? Doesn’t the moon stay up there until it fades in the sky?” Jongdae trembled under his blanket.

“Ah that’s where you’re wrong, Sir Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun yelled. “The world turns.” He smirked cockily. Jongdae thought about it, remembering all the mornings he remembered the moon being high in the sky and fading until sunrise. “It’s geographical.” Baekhyun rubbed it on the straight A’s student face.

Jongdae conceded, waiting for a tiny movement from the moon. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae for a moment then laid down. Jongdae watched his best friend cuddle to his side and close his eyes. He scoffed knowing Baekhyun was going to sleep again. He laid down as well, pulling the blanket up to their chins. Unknowingly, the businessman fell asleep.

Baekhyun pulled his hot pack out of his pocket and dabbed it to Jongdae’s cheeks gently. He took his bonnet off and placed it on Jongdae’s head, pulling his hood up so his ears would not freeze. “Anywhere’s vacation as long as I’m with you, Jongdae. I always feel happy with you.” He kissed Jongdae’s forehead and kept him warm through the chilly dawn.

When Jongdae woke, he felt warm. There’s more light than he expected. He cracked one eye open and saw white clouds above. He’s alone...and there’s no moon. _Oh no, the moonset!_ He sat up to find Baekhyun but his throat felt so dry. His panic ceased when he saw his best friend chasing and running from waves by the shore. “Ah, he’s still enjoying those?” Jongdae pouted. “Baekku-yah!”

The resonance in Jongdae’s voice made Baekhyun turn around instantly. Neither realized they were being filmed since 4AM. The production team set up in the house but no one saw traces of the two. Once they found them by the beach, they stood back and filmed from afar.

Baekhyun hurried back to Jongdae and knelt beside him. “Good morning, sleeping beauty. Hungry? The maid will bring food in a few. I called them.” He smiled as bright as the sun. Jongdae pulled Baekhyun to sit beside him so he could rest his head on his shoulder. He apologized for missing the moonset. “I knew you’d fall asleep so I recorded it for you.” Baekhyun showed him a timelapse video of the moonset with Baekhyun walking to and from the sea in a speedy manner.

Jongdae smiled as he watched not the moonset, but Baekhyun. His random dancing was sped up so it’s entertaining. “Cute,” Jongdae chuckled.

“Right? I still got to watch it with you. You were just...asleep.” Baekhyun felt pleased with the video. Jongdae rested his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder while his arms looped around his best friend’s middle. Baekhyun was so immersed in the video that he let Jongdae’s faint humming be his background music.

The choices back home watched the scene unfold, all expecting something good (except Minseok). Sehun looked at Junmyeon in silent questioning of what the song was. Junmyeon whispered the title, gushing inside.

It’s not that Baekhyun didn’t hear it, because he did. He just pretended to ignore it. His stomach did somersaults just by listening because it’s a no-brainer that it’s meant for him. They wouldn’t know this song if Chanyeol didn’t play Coldplay every single day back in college. Who knew it would be so relatable now?

Jongdae sang lazily to Sparks, whispering the lyrics and closing his eyes. Baekhyun tilted his head slightly to give Jongdae more room to glide the tip of his nose down the side of his neck. He tried to play a game but failed miserably because his focus was divided. He ended up singing with Jongdae. Playfully, he tried to sway them but Jongdae didn’t budge.

“For fuck’s sake Baekhyun-ah, look at Jongdae!” Junmyeon snapped. Everyone in the house was shocked by his outburst. He decided to stand by it, acting annoyed with Baekhyun’s obliviousness.

“Baekhyun-ah, look at me.” Jongdae spoke softly. Baekhyun put his phone down and turned his head slightly. “I’m sorry,”

“Why?” Baekhyun’s tone was so calm, it disarmed the viewers. It’s like Jongdae sang a trance to calm Baekhyun. Jongdae didn’t speak anymore but everyone saw how his eyes flicked a glance to Baekhyun’s lips.

Sehun hugged a throw pillow and Junmyeon’s arm as they waited for what’s to come. In the airport, Chanyeol’s watching through his phone. He’s discreetly reacting to not get teased by his bandmates and managers. He’s begging for Jongdae to move faster already.

Minseok suddenly turned the television off and walked out. Sehun and Junmyeon screamed, scrambling to turn it back on. Baekhyun’s body faced Jongdae’s, face nearing as his hands slipped around Jongdae’s neck. The nation (especially those who voted for Baekhyun) screamed as their champion got another kiss in.

“Yaaa, get it, Baekku!” Chanyeol yelled excitedly. People at the waiting lounge of the airport looked at him oddly. “Sorry! Sorry, I’ll tone down.”

The kiss was beyond anything Jongdae expected. Yes he was nervous, they both were, but everything seemed to slip away as the kiss went on. He felt tingly and warm, uplifted yet also grounded. There’s truly something beautiful in moonsets similar to the feeling closing his eyes as he waited for the love of his life to kiss him. Jongdae leaned in, sending Baekhyun slightly back. His light chuckle made Baekhyun return it as they kept their eyes closed and foreheads together. It felt absolutely right. It felt absolutely magical. Baekhyun waited forever for this but it’s worth it.

He opened his eyes to see the same joy in Jongdae’s eyes. He didn’t need to say it anymore. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s head to kiss his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, until he sealed everything with a kiss and a hug. Baekhyun didn’t want to wake up anymore. He didn’t want to leave. He held Jongdae so tight, he didn’t mind becoming one with him. “I love you always, Jongdae.” Baekhyun breathed and kissed his ear. “Whatever happens here, you won’t lose me.”

These were words intended for Jongdae’s ears only. Baekhyun knew him being part of this show would limit Jongdae’s actions. He knew it would be unfair for Jongdae so this was him letting Jongdae go.

During the moonset, Baekhyun thought about everything. He knew Jongdae’s not being himself with other people because he’s watching. He didn’t want to be a reason for Jongdae’s unhappiness and lack of freedom. Jongdae willingly joined this program to find love. Whether he saw it in Baekhyun or in someone else, Baekhyun was not eligible to decide that for him. No one was.

Baekhyun watched that moonset for a reason. He wanted to know if he was confident to go on with life alone. He thought of the dreams he left behind and wondered what life would be alone, setting alone like the moon. It’s going to be heavy and slow. It would be tiring and dragging but eventually it would end. Day would come again yet the moon would shine on a different view. Baekhyun prepared himself for the worst despite everyone championing him to win because it’s still possible. Jongdae could choose Minseok; he could choose no one. It’s not for Baekhyun to decide and he came to terms with that. And if in the end, it’s still them against the world, Baekhyun would appreciate it too.

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun with tear-filled eyes, nodding to his words. He’s grateful for it. He’s absolutely grateful for Baekhyun reading his unspoken emotions. One of his biggest fears was put to rest. He wasn’t going to lose Baekhyun no matter what happens. A weight lifted off his shoulders as he heard those words but something still felt heavy inside. Baekhyun smiled slightly as he wiped Jongdae’s tears. This program made his best friend a softie. “Don’t cry. It’s not a parting.”

“I know,” Jongdae just felt stressed.

“They’ll have to kill me first if they try to take you away from me.” Baekhyun chuckled but he meant that. Jongdae found humor in it, knowing it will never happen. He won’t let that happen. “Or make your parents unadopt me, which is impossible because I’m over 18.”

“Oh god, Mom might be screaming around the house right now.” Jongdae groaned at the thought of it. “She always wanted you for me.” Baekhyun laughed even if he wanted to cry because he knew that. Mrs. Kim always, always, always told him that he’ll marry Jongdae, no questions asked.

“Mom, hello?” Baekhyun waved to the camera awkwardly then bowed respectfully. “Please take care of me, your son...in law.”

For some reason, when Baekhyun said it, it didn’t feel uncomfortable. When Minseok dropped that line days ago, Jongdae felt...scared. He dragged Baekhyun back up so they could go back to eat breakfast. They were thinking too far ahead again. Baekhyun jumped on Jongdae’s back and let him carry him home. The producers didn’t cut to commercials or anything. They wanted to continue this. Seeing how the couple joked around in the kitchen and fed each other was a different level of comfort. It wasn’t a staged date at all. It’s just two people having vacation together and realizing their feelings for each other. This was reality TV indeed.

Minseok locked himself in his room to tend to his feelings. He’s losing his mind knowing Jongdae’s in the arms of another. They had one date but he found it to be forever. He kissed Jongdae and made him feel like he’s on top of the world. What else did he have to do to make the guy fall in love with him? Minseok began to cry. He hated investing too much emotions in this game. He got swayed by the people’s votes, thinking he could win this easily. Oh his family would see this too. He’s going to become a shame to the family name. Their business relations with Dae Group of Companies would not be sealed if marriage wasn’t in the plan. Minseok threw the lamp across the room out of rage. He had to make Jongdae his. He had to get Baekhyun eliminated no matter what.

* * *

Jongdae wasn’t sure how they got here but he didn’t mind. He’s under Baekhyun, losing his mind in seduction as Baekhyun peppered his skin with feather-like kisses. Baekhyun’s been gentle and careful with Jongdae, asking for consent before doing anything. He knew Jongdae’s never been intimate with anyone in his life. He’s a good Catholic boy after all. He also has a strong set of morals that seem to be crumbling now. Baekhyun didn’t want to push him to anything he didn’t want to do. He could wait. They didn’t have to do this yet.

“I want to. I want us to. I want my best friend to take my firsts. Baekhyun, please.” What was Baekhyun going to do, say no? Jongdae’s aware Baekhyun has slept around. He didn’t mind until he found Chanyeol in Baekhyun’s bed. Their fight lasted for two months without proper closure. They just forgot it but Jongdae never did. Baekhyun silently kept it too. Now Jongdae realized he was jealous of Chanyeol.

“I wish I gave you my first.” Baekhyun whispered as he admired Jongdae. The Pick felt goosebumps envelope his body. Baekhyun smiled, very pleased with the reaction. “Is it bad that we’re doing it in your parents’ bedroom?”

“Shut up, Baek. I don’t want to think of them right now. Not anyone, just you.” He pulled Baekhyun to his lips, losing himself completely. They’re free to react however they wanted because they covered all the cameras and unplugged all the audio devices around the room. It didn’t need a wise guy to know what happened next. The people in the control room began editing the two covering the cameras for the preview. This would shake the choices’ house when day broke. The nation began talking about the clip and sent in questions especially to Minseok. Still, Baekhyun and Jongdae couldn’t care less about the world.

Their worlds were in front of them.

With the moonlight as their beacon, Baekhyun relished the picture of Jongdae lost in pleasure. He’s doing his best to not hurt Jongdae and making him feel good. Jongdae’s sounds would forever haunt him, may they end up together or not. Baekhyun’s pride swelled knowing he had something no one would ever take from him. To his eyes, Jongdae looked absolutely beautiful. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun with so much love and affection, he thought they were the only people in the world. “I won’t break, Baek. Don’t worry. I’m yours always.”

The last thread of control in Baekhyun’s body snapped. He buried his face on the crook of Jongdae’s neck and lost himself. Jongdae’s body tensed so many times, Baekhyun had to lock their hands together to keep him grounded. The way Jongdae’s body trembled and tensed gave both of them an out of body experience so intense, both of them passed out.

Jongdae recovered first, feeling too limp and warm. His skin felt tingly all over but his legs and hips were aching. He looked to his right, seeing Baekhyun’s hand still holding his. Baekhyun’s head rested on Jongdae’s collarbone, breath tickling his neck. Jongdae used his free hand to comb Baekhyun’s hair and dry his sweaty forehead. “Baekhyun-ah,” he whispered with so much affection as he tried to look at his best friend’s sleeping face. He tried again but the other was deep asleep. Jongdae looked at the ceiling to process what just happened. He just had sex with his best friend. He gave himself to his best friend. He didn’t know why but he was smiling. Jongdae tried waking his best friend again. There’s still no response but he’s alive. Jongdae could feel his heart beating steadily. _Can Baekku feel my heart racing right now?_ He caressed his best friend’s cheek and placed a soft kiss against his lips. He couldn’t think anymore. He wanted to tell Baekhyun already. “I think I’m in love with you, Baekhyun. Ever since,”

Baekhyun did his best to control his face. He wanted to cry. He wanted to kiss Jongdae over and over until they’re drowning again. The words he wanted to hear all his life have been brought to reality. It took long to get there but they still made it to existence. Jongdae was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t feel Baekhyun’s hold tighten on his hand. Baekhyun fell asleep again, sleeping better than ever.

When morning came, Jongdae found himself being watched by a silent Baekhyun in his arms. “Morning Baekku,” Jongdae slurred then kissed his best friend’s lips before closing his eyes again.

“We’re going back today.” Baekhyun mumbled. Jongdae nodded sleepily. “I’ll have to let you go again.” Jongdae pulled Baekhyun closer. “Will...will anything change between us?”

“Things have changed the moment you applied, Baek. Let’s enjoy the remaining hours. I don’t want to go back honestly.” Jongdae groaned.

“Oh Jongdae, I got up earlier to use the bathroom. We forgot to unplug the audio under the bed.” Baekhyun stated. Jongdae just hummed, not caring one bit. Baekhyun kept quiet knowing Jongdae wasn’t in the mood to talk.

In fact, he kept the silence until they were going back to the house. The producers noticed more change in Jongdae than Baekhyun. He’s more cautious of Baekhyun’s presence. He didn’t like losing Baekhyun from his sight even for a second. All decisions had Baekhyun’s input too. Whatever happened last night solidified Baekhyun’s chances to make it to the end. Baekhyun didn’t feel complacent though. There’s still one more date with Minseok before the finale. He didn’t have to worry about Sehun and Junmyeon’s double date with Jongdae. He was sure they would champion him to win. There’s no need to worry, right?

Baekhyun entered the choices’ house more tired than expected. Minseok was the first and only person he saw. They avoided each other, well Baekhyun did, but Minseok was hot on his tail. “You think you’ll really win because you slept with Jongdae? That’s quite sly of you, Byun Baekhyun. What would Park Chanyeol think?” Minseok striked up an unwanted conversation.

“What does he have to do with this? What are you trying to do, Minseok?” Baekhyun scratched his eye, obviously not in the mood to talk.

“Aren't his songs about you? You left him high and dry years ago. What’s my assurance that you won’t do the same with Jongdae?” Minseok truly dug up dirt on Baekhyun.

“Who do you think you are? You’re not my parent, Minseok. Not even my parents would ask this if they were alive.” Baekhyun scoffed. “Just accept that you didn’t get what you wanted.” A slap met Baekhyun’s face. “What the fuck!”

“Remember your place, Byun Baekhyun. You’re not a Kim. You’re not at our level. You’re a hoodrat, a charity case. You’re made of nothing. You will never get out of where your parents left you. You’re holding Jongdae back from bigger things, better things. You won’t give him the life you keep promising. Why? Because you’re garbage. Jongdae would never love worthless broken pieces like you.” Minseok smiled proudly. “You know what Jongdae told me at our date? When he was cuddled up in my arms, he said he felt so burdened by you. He always looked after you. He’s sick of you, Baekhyun. Face it, you’ve been holding him down all his life. Should I remind you how painful it was for Jongdae to see you spend day and night with Chanyeol back then?”

This shocked Baekhyun. How much did Jongdae tell Minseok? How could he open up to this guy and not to him? Minseok knew he got in Baekhyun’s head now.

“Do you even know how he felt when he found you and Chanyeol in bed?” Minseok walked around Baekhyun, wanting him to swing a punch first. It's an instant disqualification if he got physical with Minseok. “Poor Jongdae. He had no one that time. You were having fun when he was lonely. Isn’t that unfair? Now that he’s having fun, you’re making him lonely again. You’re so mean, Baekhyun.”

The tension was felt even across screens. Many wanted to punch Minseok. Chanyeol’s supporters were shocked by this revelation. Chanyeol himself was stunned by this. How could someone he didn’t know publicize such private information? He called his manager immediately, ordering him to file a case against Kim Minseok. He went online to clear the situation, still favoring Baekhyun to win. Sucks for Minseok, that part of the plan instantly backfired. There’s still the chance of Baekhyun punching him.

Viewers knew what he was up to so they questioned why the slap wasn’t a violation. Supporters began warring against each other. Baekhyun, however, chuckled. He had the audacity to laugh. Everyone was confused about what’s going on in his mind. He’s been ridiculed, belittled, and shamed but he’s smiling. “I may be all those but at least Jongdae told me he’s in love with me. What about you?”

Mic dropped. Lights dropped. Stage dropped. Byun Baekhyun actually heard his best friend’s love confession. Viewers heard the audio as a teaser for the next episodes, leaving the question who was it for? The secret’s out of the bag. It’s meant for Baekhyun. Minseok’s tongue got caught as he stood dumbfounded. Baekhyun went to his bedroom to rest. He’s had enough for Minseok already. Baekhyun wanted Jongdae to eliminate him soon.

* * *

The dating rounds passed like a breeze. Baekhyun wasn’t particularly worked up with watching the dates. He’s thoroughly enjoying them, especially Sehun and Junmyeon’s double date. It’s like a friends’ getaway rather than a date. Minseok’s date was a harder pill to swallow (as usual). He asked for the private time to not be aired, which helped lessen the pain for Baekhyun. When the screen faded to black, Sehun sat back and rubbed his eyes.

“That was too sugary for my liking.” The youngest choice laughed. Minseok’s cute attempts to make Jongdae smile and laugh were too much. Baekhyun laughed and rubbed his nape.

“Guess we know who’s staying next week,” Junmyeon looked at Baekhyun with affection. Sehun rubbed Baekhyun’s back for comfort.

“What are you two doing? There’s a chance Sehun might stay, even you Junmyeon! We’re not sure until Jongdae says so.” Baekhyun didn’t like this hinted goodbye.

“He said so.” Sehun supplied. “On the way back here, he asked for advice.”

“We said he should keep you.” Junmyeon smiled kindly. “We’ll transfer our votes to you too. Don’t get us wrong, we both all love Jongdae but not in the way you do. We want happiness for you both.”

“You sound like Chanyeol.” Baekhyun made a face. Junmyeon chuckled and leaned into his ear. He reported that Chanyeol’s been voting for Baekhyun too. “How come you know this? He’s watching the show? Why would he?” Junmyeon whispered something to his ear again. “Eh? You?” Sehun nodded, knowing Junmyeon’s company was a sponsor for this season. “Is everything a setup?”

“That we don’t really know. But you, Baek-hyung, should get ready for the finale. We’ll see you outside, okay?” Sehun hugged Baekhyun.

“What? Did you confess to,” Sehun covered Baekhyun’s mouth and looked at Junmyeon. “Not here,” Junmyeon looked at the producers warily. Plot twist! Two choices fell in love with each other. It’s a first in the entire history of the show.

The elimination was no surprise. Junmyeon and Sehun should have looked more devastated but they truly weren’t. Jongdae told them to say goodbye to the remaining choices. The two shook Minseok’s hand but hugged Baekhyun tightly. They’re laughing with him too. Jongdae looked down to compose himself. It’s really down to these two.

Jongdae felt the pressure. After the director called cut, he immediately left the set and shrugged his suit jacket off. Baekhyun followed the producers but watched where his best friend went. Jongdae hid in the hallway and sat on the floor, shaking and sweating. He couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t choose.

A hand held his hand comfortingly. Jongdae looked up and saw Minseok with a soft smile. Baekhyun excused himself from the producers to find Jongdae. He peeked left and right, careful and cautious. He heard giggling in one of the hallways so he went there quietly. Baekhyun stopped on his tracks as his heart dropped. He hurried back and ignored the calls. Baekhyun washed his face, rubbing his eyes. He wanted to remove the burning image on his mind.

_Jongdae’s happier with someone else._

It didn’t hurt to watch through a screen. Baekhyun could just turn the television off and it’s gone. It’s tossed aside. Seeing Jongdae with Minseok personally was different. Jongdae’s different with Minseok. “He’s in love with Minseok too.” Baekhyun spoke to his own reflection. “He will like Minseok no matter what. You’re nothing compared to him, Baekhyun.”

The devil inside Baekhyun ruined his hope. He took over Baekhyun’s mind to wake him from his dream. All the thoughts he pushed aside flooded his mind. Minseok captured Jongdae’s heart without him realizing. “I’m stupid. I knew he wouldn’t pick me. I’m too late.” Baekhyun scoffed and went to the kitchen. He ignored Jongdae and Minseok chatting in the living room. Jongdae called his name but he didn’t mind. Minseok just side-eyed the other contestant, knowing he had the upper hand.

Baekhyun got a bottle of wine from the kitchen and went back up the stairs. Jongdae stood up out of alarm but Minseok stopped him. “Hey, just give him time to cool down. He’s been a hot head to all of us.”

“Baek would never.” Jongdae chuckled.

“Ah, he almost tried to throw a punch at me. It’s no big deal. No harm done.” Minseok lied. Jongdae’s interest piqued. “You don’t have to know the details. It’s okay.”

“I’ll still see what’s up with him. Excuse me,” Jongdae hurried upstairs, leaving Minseok in the living room. The eldest choice sipped his beer with a smirk.

Jongdae knocked on Baekhyun’s door but the door’s locked. He used his spare key and went inside uninvited. Baekhyun’s in the balcony, downing wine like there’s no tomorrow. He hasn’t removed his suit too. “B...Baek?”

“Jongdae, please let me be.” Baekhyun wasn’t himself this time. “I’m fine. Just let me be tonight.”

“But,”

“It should’ve been me. I-I have no use here.” Baekhyun smiled to himself.

“Why would you say that? We went on two dates.” Jongdae was offended.

“It’s good for ratings.” Baekhyun scoffed.

“It’s like you don’t love me.” Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“Why, do you love me? Just me?” Jongdae couldn’t answer.

“Exactly my point.”

“Baekhyun, let me,” Baekhyun was taking all this out of proportion. His stress talked for him.

“Just go. I’ve made it this far. We both know it will be Minseok in the end. I’m just your best friend, and will always be.” There’s the thing Jongdae hated about Baekhyun. He doubted himself, Jongdae’s love and trust for him, like everything they did was all pretend. Jongdae’s sick of this nonchalant behavior because he too put everything on the line. He hated having his feelings in the backseat of Baekhyun’s mind. He hated Baekhyun pretending none of this mattered, because it matters. Everything was real for Jongdae. Because Jongdae’s waiting for this moment all his life too. Just when he thought they would be taking this seriously, it’s a game again. Jongdae’s done playing games with Baekhyun.

“You made this choice easier, Baek.” Jongdae’s voice cracked.

“Please get out!” Baekhyun didn’t mean to yell. He’s just stressed. Jongdae flinched and rubbed his chest. He turned to the door and closed it behind him. No thoughts, just emotion. Jongdae made his way downstairs and sat beside Minseok again. No, he kissed Minseok senseless. The two stumbled upstairs, hands all over each other’s bodies, lips locked deeply.

Baekhyun felt the guilt creep in the moment the door closed. He shouldn’t have lashed out on Jongdae. _But he confided in Minseok first._ Baekhyun held his heavy head and stumbled back inside the room. He had to apologize to Jongdae. He had to make sure he’s okay. He had to…

“Let me...let me open the door, Dae.” Minseok couldn’t put the key in the hole because Jongdae’s sucking his neck.

If Baekhyun was tipsy already, this sight sobered him up.

Baekhyun stood foolishly in the hallway, unsure of what to do and where to go. His heart’s been shattered. Baekhyun was about to reach for his doorknob when Jongdae noticed the presence watching them. It took a few seconds before Jongdae realized what he’s doing. He looked at Minseok with alarm and realization then at Baekhyun from a distance. Admittedly in Jongdae’s mind, he thought he was with Baekhyun. A tear fell from Baekhyun’s eye. _It wasn’t real for Jongdae? But I believed everything he said._ Baekhyun looked down and wiped it with the back of his hand before rushing to open his bedroom door. Jongdae pushed Minseok back lightly and ran to Baekhyun but the door closed.

Constant knocks from the other side felt like hammers beating down Baekhyun’s heart. He sank to the floor and hugged his knees, sobbing to his forearm as he listened to Jongdae’s begging. Baekhyun covered his ears and screamed out of pain. Jongdae shook the doorknob, begging with all his heart for the door to open up. Minseok watched everything unfold before his eyes. He’s not surprised but he was. He had a tinge of hope that maybe it would be him in the end. But everyone was right. He lost his chance the moment Baekhyun came...even back in middle school.

How stupid of him to fall in love immediately with someone who just helped him stand after falling down? How stupid of him to follow this person who didn’t know him all their lives and worship at his feet? He did everything to be worthy of his man, this man who didn’t know he existed until a month ago. How stupid, because love makes us do crazy things.

Minseok rubbed Jongdae’s back, telling him to calm down. He waited until Jongdae lost strength to beg and knock. Jongdae’s knuckles were bruised together with his pride. Minseok hugged Jongdae from behind out of sympathy and hoped he’d pick him. Jongdae leaned on the only person he had right now and gained strength.

Jongdae only let go when he’s okay. He apologized to Minseok and bid him good night. They had a big day in two days. Everyone would be busy packing their things. Minseok watched Jongdae go then looked at the door that hindered a rekindling. “Thanks for being so strong.” Minseok touched the door with a smirk then skipped back to his bedroom. “Rest well, Baekhyun.” He laughed to himself and closed the door.

Baekhyun stared into nothing once his energy dropped. He laid on the floor, staring at his fingers. He remembered how Jongdae’s fingers slipped between his when they...Baekhyun closed his eyes and shuddered. The moon shone over him as he wallowed in misery. “What do I do now? He’s gone.” Baekhyun whispered to no one. “He’s gone.”

Sleep finally came from Baekhyun.

When he woke up, he found himself on the bed. There’s a damp towel over his forehead and his clothes were different. His right hand felt warmer than his left hand. Baekhyun looked at the owner of the hand then closed his eyes. Jongdae’s asleep on a chair, neck probably cramping already. Baekhyun tried to remove his hand in Jongdae’s grasp but the other felt it. Jongdae woke up and saw Baekhyun awake. He got the towel and washed it again in the basin. Baekhyun sat up but kept his gaze down. Jongdae hasn’t spoken a word. He just kept washing the cloth. The silence became unbearable. Baekhyun saw Jongdae’s knuckles and touched it.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Jongdae assured Baekhyun.

“Jongdae, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun began. “A-Are you okay? Why did you hide after the…?”

“Are you hungry? I’ll get you something downstairs.” Jongdae dodged it but Baekhyun held his arm. He sighed and kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head. He couldn’t deny Baekhyun anything. “Baekku, my Baekku, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun hugged Jongdae, wanting to feel whole for a moment.

“Do not worry about me, Jongdae.” Baekhyun mumbled, accepting his fate. “Choose who your heart desires.”

It’s an answer to Jongdae’s unspoken worries. Even if he didn’t say anything, Baekhyun knew. He hugged his best friend in silent thanks despite being disappointed. _Why aren’t you fighting for your chance, Baekku? Did your love for me run out? Did I make you stop loving me?_ He exhausted all his worries for Baekhyun, making him feel he’s loved. Oh Jongdae truly loves Baekhyun, so much that this final decision made everything harder despite saying it’s easier since their fight.

The public saw this exchange, feeling heartbroken. Nothing was certain. Jongdae was still undecided. Everyone would know the result altogether.

One thing’s for sure, a heart would be broken after this.


	8. Until now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The season finale of The Pick is here. And Jongdae made his choice. Did you get what you want?

What a crazy month, Baekhyun thought. If someone asked him a month ago or so, did he see himself officially with Jongdae, he’d just laugh it off. Because that’s how he’s been for the longest time; brushing it off, putting feelings in the backseat. If someone asked him the same question now, his reaction would be different. Knowing Jongdae felt the same all this time made him realize that he’s been waiting for nothing. He should have been moving when there’s still time.

It’s the final day of filming, the last day to see Jongdae. It’s the last day for the nation to see him. It’s the last day of this long journey that started even before the show happened. Jongdae finally made his choice.

And it wasn’t Baekhyun.

This tough pill needed to be swallowed. This...feeling needed to be felt. It was one or the other, Baekhyun knew that. He just didn’t expect to be the other than the one. When Jongdae nursed him to health two day ago, Baekhyun knew he lost. He knew Jongdae was there out of forgiveness. When Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s head, it was him apologizing for many things but specifically for hurting Baekhyun like this.

Guess he should’ve seen it coming. All these years of trying to court Jongdae was a clear sign that his best friend didn’t see him like that. How Baekhyun wished it was just like that but no. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Jongdae felt something for him. He said it many times. That kiss wasn’t an act either. All those touches through these years weren’t innocent. Jongdae was not that naive. Baekhyun ran his hands in his hair, not caring that he ruined the styling. Jongdae gave himself to Baekhyun. How could he not be chosen? Was he that easy to Jongdae?

Baekhyun felt so stuffy in this suit. Was he about to step in a coffin the moment the show’s over? Probably. His chest felt so hollow since last night.  _ You made this choice so much easier, Baek. _ Baekhyun felt his ears ring. Was it truly his fault to feel that way? He said everything he kept in his heart. What else did Jongdae want from him? Baekhyun didn’t say anything when he saw him and Minseok down each other’s throats. He simply walked away. It’s Jongdae who confronted him for it. Baekhyun honestly didn’t know anymore. Maybe Jongdae’s deciding what’s best for both of them.

The producer fetched Baekhyun in his room so they could begin the last day of filming. She grew so fond of him that she offered opportunities for him to be a celebrity. Baekhyun appreciated her small talk as they went down. It eased some tension off for sure. He was sure she knew Jongdae’s decision, that's why she’s being extra careful with him. In fact, everyone acted like that around him, pretending that they knew nothing. Baekhyun stopped walking and held her elbow gently. He smiled his best, eyes filled with gratitude. “PD, thank you...for everything.” Tears welled in her eyes. She didn’t want to do this now. “You gave me the opportunity to show him, to millions of people, how much I love him. There’s nothing I could ask for anymore.” Baekhyun swallowed the lump in his throat. “He told me his choice.”

“Baekhyun that’s,” even when she tried to assure him, Baekhyun knew what’s best for him.

“Let this last filming with me, with us together, be a goodbye. Can you do that for me? This is the last thing I’ll ask from you.” Baekhyun's smile was so painful to see. “Don’t cry, PD. It’s okay.” He pulled her to a hug. She cried to his shoulder, sorry for putting him through all this. “I’ll be okay.” Both knew that was a lie. “I did what I could. I’m accepting that I’ll never be enough for him...because I love him.”

Jongdae lowered his head as he listened from the living room. He didn’t mean to hurt Baekhyun like that. In fact, most of the things he said last night weren’t meant. Fear enveloped Jongdae as Baekhyun’s words hit him. If this was goodbye, did it mean that Baekhyun would walk out of his life forever? Jongdae didn’t see that coming. He’s not entirely sure if he’s ready for that too. Jongdae raised a hand to the cameraman to give him a moment. He felt as if a part of him was getting pulled away from his being. This decision was the hardest thing he ever experienced in his life. Worse, he had to film with Baekhyun first.

How sadistic of this show to film this last moment in the same place where the Governor’s Ball was held. Baekhyun was thankful they chose this place. He wanted to leave happy memories with Jongdae so this place seemed fitting.

He waited at the start of a pathway as Jongdae positioned himself at the end. Jongdae was smiling, bouncing on his toes as he told the crew he’s so nervous. It’s also cold since snowfall began last night. They assured him he’ll do well. Jongdae wanted to vomit his guts out. He was about to rub salt to his best friend’s broken heart by saying no all over again.  _ Goodbye. _ Jongdae lowered his head and composed himself.

Baekhyun was given the signal to approach.

As one foot stepped in front of the other, Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile. He imagined he was walking to meet his best friend after a long day. He imagined he was walking home after a good day in the gym. He imagined coming home to his best friend like always, and everything was still alright. Yes, everything will be alright. Baekhyun raised his chin as he walked, eyes on Jongdae only. His imagination ran wild to the point where he thought they were at an altar for their wedding. Then Jongdae looked up as reality slammed the both of them.

_ His eyes look so broken. _ Like two peas in a pod, they thought the same about each other. Baekhyun greeted him first like how he normally did each day. It’s amazing how Baekhyun’s tone was music to his ears. Jongdae touched Baekhyun’s suit lapel, admiring how handsome his best friend looked. “Look at you, all clean and sharp all over again.” The tinge of sadness in Jongdae’s voice was so clear. “It’s like the first time I saw you.”

Baekhyun just smiled shyly thinking it’s the first day of filming. What Jongdae meant was the day they met back in middle school. Baekhyun was also wearing a suit that day for career day. They had some holes and some patchwork but still a suit. His dad bought him hair gel with the last of his allowance just to give Baekhyun an amazing career day.

Jongdae took a step closer with his hand on Baekhyun’s chest. As a force of habit, Baekhyun put his hands behind Jongdae protectively. Many wondered where this would go. They’re being intimate again for no reason. Contrary to what they thought, there was a reason for this. It’s goodbye.

“It’s been a long road, yes?” Jongdae whispered, eyes downcast as his fingers played with the lapels. He’s annoyed at how calm Baekhyun’s heart was beating. He couldn’t look at his best friend for decades. Seeing how broken he looked was unbearable. Baekhyun hummed, staring at Jongdae to memorize his features. It’s amazing how he kept a small smile on his face in a painful moment like this. “Many things have changed. I know I did. You certainly didn’t.” Jongdae chuckled lightly. “That’s why we’re actually in this moment. You...played a big influence with how this all would go and for that, I’m so thankful, appreciative,” Jongdae head tilted from left to right as he uttered adjectives about how he felt while Baekhyun was here. Since he overheard the theme for them was goodbye, he’d lay it out now...even if it was too late.

“Keep going,” Baekhyun teased with a bright smile. Jongdae did as told, indulging him.

“But most of all, I’m sorry.” Here it comes. Jongdae's eyes were finally looking into Baekhyun’s. He’s confused why they’re so encouraging. Until this moment, he’s cheering Jongdae on. Jongdae’s tongue got caught. He wanted Baekhyun to cry, to be more upset for the cameras and be mad but he’s doing the opposite. He wanted the public to hate him instead of his best friend. Baekhyun nodded slightly, silently telling him to go on. “I’m sorry.”

The crew behind the cameras looked away upon hearing Jongdae’s voice crack. “It’s okay, hey, come on, you can finish this.” Baekhyun whispered as if he’s talking to a child. Jongdae nodded, biting his quivering lower lip. He gathered his wits and remembered what to say.

“I’m sorry, Baekku. I can’t,” Jongdae can’t be with him. He can’t finish saying everything. He can’t just ignore this pain that’s seering inside him.

A soft proud smile appeared on Baekhyun’s lips. He sealed this parting with an embrace that meant millions of I love yous. Jongdae’s emotional string snapped. Here he knew his decision was wrong. He held his best friend tight, whispering apologies to his ear. Maybe it’s more of an apology to his own heart.

Baekhyun saw the sky for what it was at that time. The sun’s still shining behind the clouds so it’s not the end. It’s what’s best for them. This pain would pass like a storm over the sea. Baekhyun kissed the side of Jongdae’s head, assuring him it’s okay. He’s accepted his decision. He pulled back slightly to see Jongdae’s tear-stained face. Baekhyun’s utterly pleased with Jongdae's hurt. He’s so delighted to know this affected Jongdae. It meant that the feelings were never one-sided all this time. Baekhyun would leave knowing all his efforts didn’t go to waste after all. His thumbs wiped the beads of tears from Jongdae’s cheeks. “Don’t cry. It’s not the end.” Baekhyun chuckled. “I’m thankful you didn’t send me home the moment you saw me.” Jongdae sputtered a laugh. “That would’ve been embarrassing, right?” Baekhyun mimicked him. Jongdae nodded.

“I need you here. I can’t just throw you away like that.” How cruel of Jongdae to still say that after rejecting his best friend. Baekhyun ignored it. It’s meaningless.

“You have the ring? Make sure it’s there. We’re on live TV.” Baekhyun felt Jongdae’s pockets to be sure. “Don’t worry about me, about us. I’ll be okay but you, you sir, need to get your little butt to your future.” He cupped Jongdae’s face and pinched his cheeks. Jongdae squeezed the tears out of his eyes because he knew his future was slipping away from him. “You’re going to get engaged! Come on, you should be happier.”  _ We should have been. _

“I’ll try.” Jongdae leaned his body to Baekhyun, cheek resting to his shoulder. He shielded his face away from the cameras. He wanted this moment for him only. Jongdae may have gotten a loved one but lost a special someone. He wasn’t sure how to deal with this. “You’re not coming home anymore, are you?” He whispered to Baekhyun’s ear. “I heard you. Don’t throw us away just like that. Please don’t say goodbye, Baekku.”

Baekhyun swayed them but didn’t respond. He had no energy to lie anymore. “Let me walk you to the car.” Jongdae believed his silence was an affirmation of his worries. Baekhyun was truly walking out of his life.

Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand as they walked the pathway again. There’s nothing but silence. Jongdae clung to Baekhyun’s arm like a child afraid to get lost. Baekhyun cherished these last few seconds. He’s accepting that this moment was him leading Jongdae to his future, one he wasn’t a part of.

As they neared the car, Jongdae didn’t want to let go. Baekhyun playfully whined for Jongdae to get in the car. Jongdae looked at his best friend from the inside one last time as he lowered the window. He noticed Baekhyun’s neck was bare. Baekhyun took off their matching accessory, that necklace. Jongdae was about to ask about it but Baekhyun offered his hand for a shake. Since were they so formal? Jongdae felt like this guy wasn’t his best friend. Still, he took the hand and felt something on his palm. “Be good to Minseok, Dae. I’m wishing all the happiness for you both.” Baekhyun smirked as he put both hands in his pockets.

The car left slowly as the window closed. Jongdae stared at his hand. Baekhyun kept his head down as he looked at his leather shoes covered in show. That went better than he thought. He’s amazed he didn’t break down.

Until now.

Baekhyun covered his eyes with his hand to compose himself. There’s still the post-event interview. As the crew began to rearrange the place for it, PD told everyone to give Baekhyun some space for now. They all agreed knowing how heavy that must’ve felt. So Baekhyun just stood there, collecting his thoughts and staring at the shattered pieces of his heart joining the cold snow.

It’s over. All those years of showing Jongdae his feelings were over. He wasn’t chosen. He would never see another morning waking up with Jongdae ever again. Baekhyun sighed and took a walk to clear his mind. Many things have changed and will continue to change. Maybe it’s time to think about those dreams he pushed back, he thought. Maybe it’s time he thought about himself.

In the car, Jongdae opened his palm, revealing Baekhyun’s necklace. The entire nation burst into tears as this parting ripped everyone’s hearts. Jongdae felt as if there’s not enough air to breathe. He looked everywhere, trying to hold on to something. He heaved deep breaths then sobbed quietly to his hands. The division and criticisms roared. Some were happy Minseok won but most were devastated at the cost of this win.

Many realized that this season wasn’t a joke, especially when Baekhyun and Jongdae were concerned. What they saw was pure love developing into something more. Seeing real friends fall in love in front of the nation was the purest thing TV had to offer at that time. Many were very grateful to be part of the journey but mostly sad that good things came to an end. Jongdae wore Baekhyun’s necklace and hid it under his shirt. Many saw that Jongdae truly loved Baekhyun so picking Minseok was troubling.

Was Baekhyun truly not enough? No, he was more than enough. It’s just that Jongdae decided after their argument the night before. He sent this to the producers without thinking things through. The reasons Jongdae had for choosing Minseok became professional and less personal.

Minseok was very good to him, very loving, perfect for what he needs but Baekhyun; Jongdae didn’t realize that Baekhyun’s been by his side all his life. Baekhyun had to say goodbye like this to make him see that there’s always been a person in the world that loved him through his best and worst.

Jongdae was given a few minutes to collect himself before proposing to Minseok. He had to push Baekhyun back for a moment but when he closed his eyes, he only saw Baekhyun’s encouraging eyes to get through. Jongdae touched the necklace and calmed his breathing.

  
  


On the other side of the location, Baekhyun returned from his walk. He’s smiling once again, apologizing for making them wait. If there’s one thing Baekhyun mastered out of this entire 15 minutes of fame, it’s the mask to appear alright in any situation. PD rubbed his arms to condition his mind for the questions. He looked like he shed some tears but still looked handsome. Baekhyun assured her he’s going to do well. He didn’t want to part ways with the people that took care of him on a bad note. He sat on the stool while the crew adjusted the lighting once more. Baekhyun looked at the sunset as he played with his hot pack, lost in its beauty. He smiled softly as he blinked several times. “When you’re ready, Baek.” the PD called his attention.

“I am. Let’s go one last time, everyone!” Baekhyun smiled his best and looked at the camera. The crew with him smiled through the sadness and supported him until the end of this last interview. As the last question was answered, everyone felt emotional once more. This crew had been so close to Baekhyun for a month but it felt like a friends’ getaway.

“I’m very thankful to be given the chance to show you all how much I love my best friend. It’s really not the end. I’ll always be here for him. Please give Jongdae and Minseok tons of love and support. And for all those who voted for me weekly, I’m not sure why you’d do that but thanks. Don’t be a stranger outside, okay?” Baekhyun extended his hand to the camera and winked.

The crew scoffed in their own ways. He’s still charming them even after going through a heartbreak. “Until then, this has been Baekku Baekku-chan, bye bye! Thank you! Goodbye!” Baekhyun greeted with an energetic wave to the camera and a bright smile. His fans all over the nation may just have sobbed harder when he said he’s Baekku Baekku-chan.

Once the red light of the camera turned off and they’re finally off-air, Baekhyun put his hand down and slouched.

His hand rubbed his chest once again as he breathed heavily. The crew panicked thinking he needed to be rushed to the hospital. Baekhyun gave them a thumbs up signalling he’s okay. His hands were on his knees as he took more time to breathe. It’s over. He held his own until the end. It’s over. It’s over.

Within seconds, his shoulders shook as a hiccup escaped his lips. Baekhyun lifted his arm to rub his sleeve over his eyes. His soft gasps felt like punches to everyone’s guts. The women of the crew looked away as another round of tears fell from their eyes. Some of the men felt so heartbroken for him. They knew the sacrifices he made for Jongdae to choose him. They knew the courage he mustered to put his longest and most cherished friendship on the line for love. PD sobbed to her hands out of guilt.

No one could go near Baekhyun. He sobbed like a child, mumbling how painful he felt. He puffed his cheeks and exhaled breaths with a pout. This sound enveloped the silence as the sun went down and snow fell once again.

Back to Jongdae’s side, he got down on his knee with a smile on his face. When Minseok said yes, he rose and slipped the ring on his finger. Minseok hugged him out of happiness but Jongdae’s smile faltered. It really didn’t feel right. Their first kiss as a couple felt lackluster. It’s very different from how Jongdae remembered it. As he recalled that moment, he realized it was never Minseok in his mind when they kissed. It’s Baekhyun. Baekhyun was the first kiss of the season, of his life, the first and only that made Jongdae’s head spin. It was also the best he’s gotten in this show. Jongdae couldn’t go back anymore. The ring’s on Minseok’s finger. He knew he screwed up big time being in this happy moment when another person’s shattered at the same time.

In the midst of tears at Baekhyun’s site, a woman rushed to Baekhyun with tissues. The sound of her heels in the thin show startled most as she came on set without introduction. PD looked at the security for answers. “Baekku? Darling, hey look at me,” her voice was so familiar to his ears. She lifted his chin with her hands so he could see her. “Oh my poor Baekku,” she hugged him tight. Everyone wondered who she was and why she called him Baekku too. Baekhyun hugged her waist tightly as he cried some more. Baekhyun's sobs were so heartbreaking to hear. It’s like a child who finally learned what defeat was. “Let it out, son. Let it out.” She rubbed his back, holding her own tears. She held the back of his head tenderly, not caring that her dress was stained.

“Apologies for the intrusion. I’m Mr. Kim Jo…”

“Jongdae’s parents,” PD stood up and bowed deeply. The rest of the crew followed. They didn’t expect them to be at Baekhyun’s site. They were supposed to be at Jongdae’s site on the other side of the location. “Were you, were you sent to the wrong place? Please forgive us, I’ll have a car ready.”

“No, no, we just...we wanted to check on Baekhyun first. He’s like a son to us too. We all expected Jongdae to, you know, but yeah, things happened.” He sighed, pitying Baekhyun. Mrs. Kim cupped Baekhyun’s face, kissing his forehead. She clearly adores him so much. “Did he cry when Jongdae,” Mr. Kim sucked at finishing sentences when he’s worried.

“No sir. He only did after doing what needed to be done.” PD supplied. Mr. Kim nodded, knowing all too well Baekhyun was like that. He didn’t want to be a burden to people that cared for him. “Mr. Kim, we have to bring you and your wife to the,”

“I know. We know. Give us a moment please. Baekhyun needs us.” Mr. Kim strolled over to Baekhyun. As Baekhyun saw Mr. Kim's shoes, he stood up and bowed respectfully with an apology. Everyone was so confused why he’d blame himself. “Baekku, you have nothing to apologize for. You didn’t fail us or anyone. You certainly didn’t fail tonight. Your heart must be telling you you did, but you didn’t.” He assured, squeezing his shoulders. “You’re absolutely fearless to stand your ground.” Baekhyun hated it when Mr. Kim commended him. He felt so unworthy. “Do you want to go home, son? We can bring you home.” 

“No.” Baekhyun was firm. All his tears stopped. He truly respected these two just by hearing his tone with them. “I’ll do it myself. Please be with Jongdae tonight. Celebrate this with him, please.” Baekhyun respectfully declined the offer.

The crew wanted to give Baekhyun a hug for smiling through his tears. Even in this moment, he thought about Jongdae. Mr. Kim truly didn’t want to meet Jongdae’s fiance. He had golf on TV waiting for him at home.

“Go with Baekhyun please, love. I won’t be at peace knowing he went home alone.” Mrs. Kim really wouldn’t let him live. Mr. Kim nodded. “Jongdae would understand.”

Everyone around them has seen how their family worked. Jongdae was always the one being given chances because he’s the real son. Baekhyun was someone they supported but treated like their own. “If it will lessen your worries, I’ll go with you both.” Everyone gave Baekhyun a bad look. “It’s not fair for Jongdae to not have both of you there on this special day. Your son is proposing to his chosen one, your son-in-law. You two have to be there. I’ll stay behind the crew.”

“Byun Baekhyun, you don’t have to sit through this.”

“Please trust me.” Baekhyun’s hands were so proper as he talked to them, his head bowed. “We are still his family.” Mr. Kim knew not to push Baekhyun away from his desires. Mrs. Kim gave up and walked with him.

One blow after another, the crew were so amazed with Baekhyun’s attitude. They let the three pass, bowing deeply not because of Jongdae's parents but for Baekhyun. They're thanking him for everything. It's still unbelievable that he decided to sit through the celebratory segment with a heartbreak. PD followed them. She didn't want Baekhyun to be alone too.

True to his word, he stayed back. He watched everything from the couple entering, being congratulated, even the most awaited winner’s kiss. Baekhyun didn’t blink or look away. He noted Minseok’s hand on the small of Jongdae’s back, the loving gazes, and the definitely the smiles. Even if he’s hurting, he’s still thankful Jongdae smiled. That’s all that mattered to Baekhyun.

With his hands in his pockets, he watched the love of his life in the arms of someone else. He watched how they danced together, whispered to each other, and kissed each other. What a beautiful ring around Minseok’s finger, he thought. It definitely didn’t suit him. Maybe a coffin wasn’t so bad to sleep in after all, he thought. He’s all dressed for a funeral anyway.

Baekhyun smirked as Jongdae’s hearty laugh echoed. He’s definitely going to miss that. Minseok whispered something to Jongdae’s ear. Jongdae’s brows raised as he looked at him. If Jongdae looked beyond Minseok, he’d see Baekhyun clearly. Oh Jongdae didn’t know he’s still there. What would he do if he knew?

PD stood beside him, glancing from time to time. Byun Baekhyun was truly one of the most memorable choices they’ve had in this show. He’s still smiling when it’s funny, clapping when needed. It’s like he’s watching everything from a screen, like this wasn't his reality. She couldn’t deny that there’s sadness and pain in his eyes. The light he usually exuded was gone. Together with Jongdae, it left his life.

As another kiss between Minseok and Jongdae was shared. When Jongdae pulled back, he hugged Minseok out of happiness. His eyes zoned in on Baekhyun behind the mess of the crew and equipment. “Baekku?” He whispered. Minseok was confused. He looked at Jongdae then behind him.

Minseok looked at where Jongdae did. Mrs. Kim heard her son. Baekhyun looked down, embarrassed to be seen. He turned to get away from this happy event. He didn't want to ruin the celebration because of his presence.

“He’s still family, Jongdae.” She sipped her drink, eyes scolding him slightly. “If it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t be here too.” Minseok did the right thing about keeping quiet. That was a strong sentiment from his fiance’s parents saying they didn’t like him one bit. Jongdae couldn’t ignore the ache in his chest. He touched the top button of his shirt where Baekhyun’s necklace pendant hung. Seeing Baekhyun walk away felt more painful than he thought.

“You okay, dear?” Minseok rubbed his back. Jongdae nodded, shaking this feeling. He made his choice. He had to stand by it.

After filming wrapped, Mr. and Mrs. Kim dropped Baekhyun to his shared place with Jongdae. He assured them that he’s going to be fine. He went in his place, pushing his luggage inside until the hallway was empty. When he closed the door, he wondered why his luggage didn’t go far. There was so much mail on the floor. He picked up a fan letter and read the envelope. Surprisingly, he developed a fanbase. Maybe that’s why PD offered other shows to him. He had a knack for being a celebrity. Baekhyun picked up all the envelopes and put them on the dining table. He thought about segregating the bills and letters later. When he turned around, it’s like he didn’t know this place anymore. It felt colder, bigger, and sadder.

As Baekhyun’s eyes took in the place he called home, he wondered if it was still that. Was home a place or a person? What if it’s no longer both for him? Baekhyun saw the collage of his and Jongdae’s photos on the living room wall, eyes scanning each one. Memories in those moments couldn’t be forgotten. Their photo from the school dance made him smile a little. 

“ _ Baek, everyone around us is kissing.” Jongdae worried as they slowly danced. “Oh. We-we can do it too, if you’d like.” Baekhyun shrugged nonchalantly. “Is this really part of the high school experience? I mean, I’ve never kissed anyone.” Baekhyun looked into Jongdae’s eyes. “Will...will you...can you,” Jongdae truly considered it. He didn’t want his first kiss to be with just some stranger. He needed trust to do it. Who else could he trust than his best friend? Baekhyun leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to Jongdae’s. He stopped moving to savor this moment by pulling Jongdae to his body. Jongdae closed his eyes and melted into it. He has chills over his body. When Baekhyun pulled back, the song was over. Jongdae still had his eyes closed, lips parted, relishing the experience. The way his lips glistened under the lights was a vision to behold in Baekhyun’s eyes. When Jongdae opened his eyes, seeing his best friend was the relief and solace he didn’t know he needed. Baekhyun’s bowtie was slightly askewed, hair sticking out everywhere, expression nervous. Jongdae was speechless. He hugged his best friend, thanking him for completing the ultimate high school dance experience. “Thank you for giving me your first kiss too, Baekku. I love you forever.” _

Forever. Forever vanished. Baekhyun looked away and tried to find something to eat. Being a month away meant no food in the fridge. He decided to take a quick shower to remove all the hair products sprayed to his scalp. It felt nice to be home again but it definitely felt lonely. He wore his pajamas and padded to the living room. He pressed the answering machine to play all the missed calls for the entire month and laid on the sofa with his arm over his eyes. Most were billing companies, some were offers for a show (weird they found his home phone number), but one message stood out.

“Hey Baekhyun, I’m not sure if you remember me,” the voice was cheerful and deep. Baekhyun definitely knew this voice. “We were mates back in Music Theory back in college? I crashed your dorm often too?” That chuckle; Baekhyun knew that chuckle so well. “Anyway so, I saw you on a show and I’m really sorry about not winning. All this time many thought you two were a real thing, you know but anyway, I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee, maybe when you're all better? We can hang at my studio, if you’re still singing. I don’t know, I’m being stupid. Junmyeon just gave me your number so I gave it a shot.” That nervous laugh; it’s the same comforting one Baekhyun remembered. “Call me back, yeah?” The call ended. It’s the last call. The last call but the most memorable of all.

Baekhyun lifted his arm off his eyes, misery forgotten as his heart raced. It couldn’t be. Was the universe conspiring against him? It’s too sudden. He’s been back in the real world for less than two hours and this shocker happens. How could someone distant suddenly feel so close? It couldn’t be him, right? Baekhyun sat slowly and looked at the phone. “Park Chanyeol?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the end :)


	9. I'd do anything for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pick has ended. What now? What happens to Baekhyun and his broken heart?

Baekhyun opened his eyes to see an empty bed beside him. For a second, he wondered where his best friend was.

Oh right, he’s not coming home anymore.

Baekhyun turned his face the other way and covered himself with the blanket. Amazingly, he fell asleep again. Hunger woke him this time. No one’s cooking for him anymore so he got dressed to get a meal outside. He looked at the phone as he passed, thinking what if. It’s been a week since the season finale.  _ Feels longer. _

Baekhyun got his wallet and keys, and went out. Of course he was recognized by most when he passed by. They all said soft hellos but few were brave enough to ask for a photo. He smiled for a few and declined a couple more. Baekhyun went inside a coffee shop and tried to pick something from the display. All looked appetizing but too big for his liking. Jongdae used to be there to share with. "Oh!" Baekhyun turned around, brows raised. The last caller was here in the flesh. Like Baekhyun, he had silver hair but with an undercut. "Wow, look at the coincidence." Chanyeol beautifully smiled.

"Wow hi, long time no see!" Baekhyun shook his hand, unfamiliar with the voice that came out of him. He sounded...too cheery. It’s been a few years since he saw his classmate and  _ close _ friend. "You look well."  _ Too well. _

"Yeah, well, how are you?" Chanyeol's tone was laced with concern. He wasn't looking for a sugary answer but Baekhyun gave him one. "Good isn't convincing when you have a box of lollipops in hand." Chanyeol eyed the box with a knowing smile. Baekhyun hid it behind him slowly. "Tell me that's not your dinner."

"That...that's not your dinner?" Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. Chanyeol smiled adorably and bashfully. He hasn't changed, he thought. Baekhyun felt his cheeks warm until he realized he's doing the same mannerisms as Chanyeol.

"Come on, I'll buy you dinner. It’s the least you could do after I sent votes weekly only to see you lose." Chanyeol teased with a knowing smirk.

"Wait, you what?" Baekhyun put the box of lollipops back and hurriedly followed the band frontman out. He had nothing better to do anyway and it's a free meal. There’s no one waiting for him at home no matter how long he waited.

In a secluded restaurant tucked in the residential area of the town, Baekhyun looked through the menu to find the cheapest meal. It’s a habit formed coming from a struggling family. Chanyeol noticed him taking too long to decide. It brought back memories of them having lunch on campus where he got a decent meal and Baekhyun just drank juice. Chanyeol ordered for both of them instead, taking the menu out of Baekhyun’s hand gently. Baekhyun was stunned and speechless but grateful the burden ceased. Chanyeol sat back and just smiled kindly. Baekhyun rubbed his hands on his pants and looked around. The silence was definitely deafening and awkward.

“How have you been? It’s been a while since graduation.” Baekhyun didn’t like the silence anymore. Chanyeol’s gaze became very striking, focused on Baekhyun alone.  _ As expected, Chan never changed. _

“I’m good; been touring Asia and Europe with the band. Good thing I saw you before I leave next week! Waiting would really suck, right?" Oops. Sensitive topic. "Anyway, it’s...really good to see you again.” Chanyeol mumbled with much sentiment. There’s more to this meeting for sure.

“Oh! Right, you’re in that band under KM. I met your boss by the way. Wow,” Baekhyun got a tissue. “Autograph please.” They both laughed at this opportunistic move.

“Don’t do that to me, Baek. I’ll give you one later for your dog.” Chanyeol scratched the corner of his eye. Baekhyun chuckled once Chanyeol calmed. “You said you’d confess on graduation.” Uh-oh. “What happened?”

“Ah, that’s why you wanted to meet me.” Baekhyun smiled at his lap. “Nothing new, I chickened out.”

“But in front of the nation, you said it.” Chanyeol felt proud of him.

“Everyone heard it except the person concerned. You heard it from wherever you were.” Baekhyun felt pathetic again. Chanyeol leaned forward with a smile still on his face.

“He heard you, Baek. That’s why I called your place.” Chanyeol gauged his reaction. Yep, Baekhyun’s confused. “Junmyeon didn’t give me your number. Jongdae did.” 

“Oh.” That’s a shocker. Jongdae knew Chanyeol's number all this time and he didn’t tell Baekhyun. That’s quite selfish to Jongdae to keep Baekhyun on a leash and give the bone when he’s done with him. Baekhyun felt off about Jongdae more and more. “I’m okay, Chan.” Baekhyun shrugged. “But thanks for seeing me again after so long.”

“I’m sorr-”

“I don’t need that, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun finally looked up, hating pity in everyone’s tones and eyes. “What happened happened. Can we just enjoy a decent meal?” He didn’t mean to lash out on the person paying this meal but no one was asked to do this for him. He didn’t want anyone to do this for him.

Chanyeol began cutting his fish and vegetables in a speedy manner. Baekhyun looked at his meal, thinking of what it was exactly. There’s fish but the pink sauce? Was that supposed to be a vegetable? It was pretty damn fancy. Chanyeol put his utensils down and switched plates with Baekhyun. “What are you doing?”

“Something I wish I did back in college,” Chanyeol smiled proudly for himself. “Eat up. It’s not every day life gives us second chances.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks felt warm as he watched Chanyeol take a bite of the fish. His stomach did somersaults and his heart raced. Chanyeol just hinted that he had a longtime crush on him. How could he do it so easily? Second chances were a luxury and Chanyeol’s been granted one. Jongdae calling him to check on his best friend meant that Baekhyun had feelings for Chanyeol too. Was his best friend allowing Baekhyun to finally be happy?

Baekhyun ate the meal with a grateful heart. It’s incredibly delicious. He kept sneaking glances at Chanyeol until he got caught. Chanyeol wiped his mouth with the napkin and smiled boyishly. He’s been doing that since he saw Baekhyun. The feelings still lingered. Baekhyun returned the smile.

Despite having a recording that night, Chanyeol spent it with Baekhyun in the park. His manager told him he had to make up for it. Baekhyun told him to go, that he’ll be alright walking home but Chanyeol didn’t want to waste this second chance. It’s clear to both of them that this wasn’t meant to go on in the long run. It’s just for this night, company would be much appreciated.

The two went on and on about music, sports, anime, even astrology. It’s probably the most light-hearted conversation Baekhyun had in a long time. Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s hand and held it. Baekhyun didn’t let go or move away. He just let it be. They walked in silence, avoiding each other’s eyes because they’re so shy. So this must be what’s it like to have someone care for you, Baekhyun thought.

Chanyeol was enjoying this redo of the past. He would be lying if he said Baekhyun’s no longer in his mind. The best songs of his band were still inspired by Baekhyun whether they admitted it or not. They’re just a story that began and never finished.

Chanyeol sat on the grass while Baekhyun looked at the night sky as he stood. Baekhyun loved the bite of the cold air on his skin. It’s a pain he wanted to feel. There’s no more tears left to cry. There’s no one holding him back anymore. He looked at Chanyeol on the ground and knelt beside him. Once they were eye to eye, a soft thanks escaped Baekhyun’s lips. “Let me be clear. Thank you...for seeing me again.”

“You know I’d do anything for you, Baek.” Chanyeol smiled loosely and held the other’s hand. “I wish I called sooner.” The longing in his voice couldn’t be missed.

“Junmyeon and his dating ban,” Baekhyun chuckled, remembering the CEO. Chanyeol’s brows furrowed.

“No, it’s not that. He knew I wouldn’t date anyone so suddenly. I was...I was still…I still...anyway, it wasn’t Junmyeon.” Chanyeol chuckled. “Jongdae uh, he told me to uh, stay away.” The shock in Baekhyun’s face alarmed Chanyeol. “Wait, wait let me finish. He told me that because he wanted to be with you.”

“Bullshit.”

“Ahhh I shouldn't have said anything.” Chanyeol scratched the back of his head. It’s all useless now. More salt has been added to Baekhyun’s wounds.

“Is that why he gave you my number now? Because he threw me like some doormat?” Baekhyun felt...angry. It felt so foreign but welcome at this point. “Why would he do that to the only friend I have? Why would he...why would...Chanyeol, why is he so selfish?” Baekhyun’s tears fell once again. Chanyeol hurriedly got on his knees and hugged his friend. He apologized for saying things so recklessly.

Even in this moment, Chanyeol defended Jongdae’s actions. He himself would also have done that if Baekhyun chose him. Chanyeol and Jongdae saw each other as threats but remained friends in different aspects.

If it wasn’t Jongdae, Baekhyun would have been stuck to Chanyeol. They met in college but felt like best friends forever. Jongdae was openly jealous of them at times. He had a different major so their schedules didn’t always match. It’s Chanyeol with Baekhyun all the time.

Only Chanyeol could get Baekhyun to focus at times. While Chanyeol acknowledged Baekhyun had a crush on Jongdae, it didn’t stop him from being his friend. That’s what Baekhyun cherished now. Chanyeol took time off to make sure he was alright after that national heartbreak. There were some tears left after all. Chanyeol felt them drip on his neck. He rubbed Baekhyun’s back, whispering for him to let it out. Like a child, Baekhyun buried his face in Chanyeol's chest, sobbing once more to alleviate the pain. Chanyeol kept Baekhyun warm in his arms, hushing him from time to time. He kissed Baekhyun’s hair, giving him as much comfort as he needed.

It took a while before Baekhyun stopped. He sat on his heels and rubbed his eyes, hiccupping the last of his tears. Chanyeol didn’t mind the wet patch on his shirt. “Yeol-ah, did it hurt like this too...when I dumped you?” Baekhyun whispered. Chanyeol hummed, knowing his pain was just an ounce of what Baekhyun felt now.

“We’re supposed to be engaged by now.” Baekhyun closed his eyes again and gasped to calm his breathing. Chanyeol hugged him again, rubbing his back. What Chanyeol wasn’t sure was who was supposed to be engaged to Baekhyun by now, him and Baekhyun or Jongdae and Baekhyun?

He’s shaking in Chanyeol’s hold. Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s head and kissed his temple. Chanyeol moved behind to keep Baekhyun between his legs. His knees were hurting already. Chanyeol enveloped him in a warm embrace, rocking him back and forth as he sang a soft song.

Chanyeol kept singing it slowly until Baekhyun’s exhaustion took over. He leaned on Chanyeol and closed his eyes. He’s too emotionally taxed from the whiplash of emotions. Baekhyun held his friend’s hand, weaving his fingers in them. Because when he had no one, Chanyeol would always be there for him.

Chanyeol looked at the light post by the walkway, staring at the figure standing there. Jongdae looked away, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand before rushing to leave. Why did it hurt? He brought this to them. He should be okay with seeing Baekhyun in another’s arms. It was bound to happen. Why did this hurt him so much?

Jongdae went home for a moment, only to find the place empty. Chanyeol sent him a text that they’re together. Jongdae followed after getting some of his things from the shared space. What he saw made him wish he never came. Baekhyun’s comfortable in Chanyeol’s hold, safe but still in pain. Jongdae couldn’t believe he could do such damage to the person he loved the most. The way Chanyeol looked at him was very territorial. He had every right to be when Baekhyun’s bound to no one. Jongdae made his choice. Baekhyun had to live with the consequences.

  
  


The day after, news about frontman singer Chanyeol seen with ex-choice Baekhyun woke the world. The same time, Chanyeol woke up to his manager ringing him nonstop. Baekhyun stirred beside him, draping his arm over Chanyeol’s middle. “Yeah I know, I expected it.” Chanyeol sighed. His voice was still laced with sleep. “We’re just friends. Search my college photos. All good? God, people are so quick.”

Baekhyun woke feeling quite tired. He rubbed Chanyeol’s leg, greeting him quietly. They’re in Chanyeol’s place. Baekhyun looked up and stretched. Chanyeol leaned down for a kiss to his cheek. He got up and made his way to the bathroom. Baekhyun looked at the ceiling for a moment. He just slept with Chanyeol. Great. This wouldn’t be the first time they slept together. Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s first times were each other. Still great, he just used someone to make him feel better. Really great. Worse, Chanyeol returned from the bathroom to straddle Baekhyun’s hips again, kissing him senseless until the sun reached the highest point of the day.

Once Chanyeol left for the tour the week after, Baekhyun was unprotected. Baekhyun kept Chanyeol’s hoodie and wore it on the day Chanyeol left. Chanyeol bought a similar pair of sneakers Baekhyun had to make fun of everyone. They’re really not dating. What happened that night was a one time thing. It’s just fun to mess with the media. With consent, Baekhyun allowed Chanyeol to ride on his minutes of fame. Chanyeol was grateful for the help. Fans and reporters kept asking Baekhyun about Chanyeol but all he said was they’re good friends from way back. The hoodie he wore spoke otherwise. A surprising question made Baekhyun stop walking.  _ Have you received the wedding invitation of Jongdae and Minseok? _ He hated being taunted like that. Mrs. Kim informed Baekhyun of the developments but it’s only been two weeks since the show ended. A wedding was far from happening. Baekhyun faced the reporter with a smirk. Maybe revealing the last of his contract for the show wouldn’t hurt. “Not yet but see you all at the reunion.” Baekhyun turned to leave, leaving everyone stunned and excited.

_ Baekhyun and the twins confirmed to attend The Pick Reunion _ .

* * *

Jongdae got his things and excused himself from the meeting. Mr. Kim told them to not mind his son. That’s all Mr. Kim did when Jongdae had flashes of odd moments. Everyone’s back to their normal setting except Jongdae. He received messages from Minseok every damn hour about his whereabouts. Jongdae told his secretary, Kyungsoo, to answer it. He’s so sick of this level of surveillance. “Soo, I’m going out. When the hawk texts, tell him I’m in a meeting.” Jongdae took off his suit jacket and wore a sweater. “I need to see Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo nodded in understanding, offering him his hand. Jongdae’s engagement ring landed on his palm. He rushed to the parking lot and got in his car.

In a coffee shop near his home, Baekhyun met a familiar face. Sehun gave him a hug before sitting down. “Welcome to the dumpee’s club.” He laughed. Baekhyun chuckled back. “You look better than I thought. Dating a singer probably helps.”

“Well, try staging a rebound with said singer. It does wonders to your skin.” Baekhyun quipped. “He’s really just a friend.”

“Give me his number.” Sehun wasn’t kidding. Baekhyun smirked, thinking about it. “You wouldn’t be smiling if he wasn’t good.”

“Alright,” Baekhyun handed his phone. “I’m telling Junmyeon.” Sehun’s brows raised, giving the phone back. Baekhyun had a good laugh at the shock in Sehun’s face. “Anyway, you confirmed for reunion?” Sehun nodded.

“I can’t leave you to battle that out alone. I want to see the whole thing.” Sehun really went there for tea. “It’s a good memory to watch years after.” Baekhyun nodded. Sehun held Baekhyun’s hand. “But you’re not meant to be a memory for Jongdae. Have you seen how mad everyone is that Minseok was chosen? Have you seen Jongdae in those interviews? He’s...well, he’s,” Sehun was surprised to see Jongdae standing behind Baekhyun. He withdrew his hand from Baekhyun’s. “Here.”

Baekhyun seemed confused. He turned around, seeing the cause of all this pain. Some people noticed them, almost spitting their coffee. Was this the reunion? A confession? Sehun saw many cameras focused on the two. The best friends looked at each other. Baekhyun lost all the life in his eyes. Jongdae lost weight and looked like he just cried.

“W-Why is our place filled with boxes?” Jongdae spoke first.

“Oh, I was going to text you.” Baekhyun lied.

“Were you?” Jongdae’s voice raised slightly. “You’re leaving. I had to know from the doorman. You’re leaving without talking to me properly?”

“I figured you’d be busy.” Baekhyun shrugged. He really didn’t care about letting Jongdae know anymore. They had their own lives to live now.

“Never for you, Baek.” Jongdae mumbled. Baekhyun noticed he still wore the necklace. “We’ve been together for years. When have I done that? You think sending me a text was enough to say you’re moving out? Where are you going?” Baekhyun knew he’s making a scene. He apologized to Sehun for the situation and pulled Jongdae out of the coffee shop to their place.

Once they were inside of their apartment, Jongdae began taking Baekhyun’s clothes out of the boxes. “Stop, stop! Would you see why I’m doing this? Dae, I, you chose him! Bottom line is you chose Minseok! So let me choose myself for me this time.” Baekhyun screamed, running his hands in his hair. Jongdae continued taking Baekhyun’s clothes out. Baekhyun got his wrist and pushed him back. Jongdae screamed when he fell to his side. He lowered his shirt and tried to stand by himself. “Go.” Baekhyun didn’t want to look at him.

“Baekhyun, please talk to me.” Jongdae begged.

“Go! I don’t want to see you!” There’s tears in their eyes. Jongdae tried to touch Baekhyun but he didn’t want to cause any more pain. “You’ve done enough.”

“Baekku,” Jongdae slowly sank to his knees. He reached for Baekhyun’s shoes and bowed his head. “Baekku, forgive me.” Baekhyun felt breathless as he experienced his best friend humble himself for him. Jongdae moved closer and hugged Baekhyun’s legs, apologies pouring from his lips.

“For what exactly?” Baekhyun couldn’t look down yet. He needed to know why. “How you lead me on? Kept me on hold all these years? Kept Chanyeol away from me? It must be that kiss.” He had no more tears to cry. He only felt anger. “Was he better in bed?” Jongdae felt punched with each word. “Ah, it must be the way he looks at you.” Baekhyun smiled in his daze. “I’m jealous, Jongdae.” He whispered. “Was looking at you like that for two decades not enough? I’m sorry, I’m not handsome enough. I’m sorry I don’t have a family, or that I’m not rich. My clothes are all worn out or patched. I’m sorry I couldn’t dress better so I can go with you to those business events. I have nothing to offer you.”

Jongdae looked up. He couldn’t believe these words came from his best friend. He never wanted Baekhyun to feel that way. He never wanted their status and wealth to come between them. Jongdae kept mumbling for Baekhyun to shut up until he rose and screamed it in front of his face. He held Baekhyun’s face, shaking him to wake from this daze. Jongdae hugged Baekhyun, apologizing for everything. But Baekhyun kept going, insecurities pouring out of his system. He tried pushing Jongdae back but his best friend didn’t let go. Jongdae stuck his forehead to Baekhyun’s, whispering his begging.

Baekhyun finally ran out of words to say. He’s staring at Jongdae’s eyelids, hating that they’re swollen. He was ready to fight whoever made him cry. The way it’s swollen wasn’t an effect of now. He looked like he’s been crying daily. “Baekku please, don’t throw us away.” Jongdae whispered like a prayer. “I love you.”

“M-Me?” Baekhyun smiled then scoffed. “Me. You love me? Me!” He screamed. Neither moved but Baekhyun’s shaking with anger while Jongdae flinched. “Then why him? Why? Jongdae, tell me why!” Jongdae pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s, hoping he would feel it. Baekhyun tried to break free but Jongdae held him with all his strength. He held on until Baekhyun had no energy to fight anymore. Jongdae only pulled back when Baekhyun was calm against his lips.

The shock was so clear in Baekhyun’s eyes. He kissed an engaged man. He kissed his best friend, an ex. Deep down, he knew he kissed back and wanted this. No matter how strong he wanted to be, Jongdae would always break his walls down.

“Be there. Promise me you’ll be there.” Jongdae whispered against his lips. They looked into each other’s eyes. Jongdae’s eyes screamed for help. He closed them and apologized once more. “You can do whatever you want after it. I’m not stopping you. Date anyone, date Chanyeol, but until...this all ends at the reunion,” Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hands. “You’re still my Baekku.”

“I’ll always be, Dae.” Baekhyun whispered, feeling something different. He placed a lingering kiss on Jongdae’s cheek, making his best friend gasp at the warmth. “I’ll see you soon.” Baekhyun left first, hoping Sehun’s still at the coffee shop. He needed to exhaust his emotions. He needed to think about the crimes he committed openly.

Jongdae looked around their home, the boxes mocking him. A place that kept so many memories would become nothing. He locked the door and took a breath. Wherever Baekhyun wanted to go, he didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. Before he left, he got one of the photo frames in the box and took it with him. Even if their roads wouldn’t cross anymore, he wanted a piece of the best thing in his life.

He was getting married to someone else so he didn’t need a place to run to when things got rough. And oh it’s been rough already. Jongdae went to the bathroom the moment he got home and looked through the medicine cabinet. He took his sweater off and unbuttoned his shirt. Patches of black, blue, and purple stared back at him. He splashed water on his shoulder and rubbed it. He wanted it to come off. He began clawing his skin as he grew frustrated. None of the patches faded. None of the pain ceased. How he wished the pain ceased. How he wished he could turn back time and went with his heart. How he wished he stood by Baekhyun all this time. These marks wouldn’t be here. He would have been whole if he told Baekhyun. Jongdae hugged himself and cried, calling for Baekhyun to come find him. He hoped he would come but no one did. Life was going to be like this when times get rough.

No one would come to his rescue anymore.

* * *

Minseok has been showing off his fiance in the day but has been beating him after getting drunk in the night. His prize for winning a reality TV show was paraded first thing in the morning in his company. Jongdae greeted everyone politely, hoping not to taint Minseok’s reputation as the CEO of a law firm. He’s not even a law major. Jongdae knew this was wrong the moment he woke up after the show. A simple morning became a duty call. The rest of the mornings became like that too. Those hourly texts about his location became alarming.

One afternoon, he visited his parents in another building and Minseok welcomed him home with a fist to his stomach. His nights always ended up with him curling on the floor and crawling to bed. It wasn’t a bed shared with Minseok, no. It was just a mattress on the ground in the laundry room. Minseok also took his phone at night. There’s no way to contact anyone for help. One night, he escaped when Chanyeol texted him on a spare phone. He was so happy to see Baekhyun even from afar, even if he’s crying. He left without approaching, ready to receive the blows of his fiance’s fist. And he’d take them willingly, because his mind only longed for the day he'd see Baekhyun again.

Still, nothing got past Minseok. He knew Jongdae went to see Baekhyun. Jongdae didn’t care anymore. He received the punches and kicks with a numb mind. He relished that fact that his lips tasted like Baekhyun again. He held on to seeing him at the reunion too. It’s in a month. He had to wait for a month to be happy again. A punch met Jongdae’s face, sending him to the ground. Not once did he try to defend himself. It would anger Minseok even more. The night ended like this always. Jongdae slept through the pain, dreaming of good moments with Baekhyun.

One month. It’s just one more month. Jongdae believed he'd undo the damage in a month.


	10. Happiness was given a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months after the Pick's finale, what happened to Baekhyun and Jongdae? They promised to meet after one month. How did this happen?

The reunion show was set but it was postponed last minute due to Jongdae feeling unwell. Baekhyun tossed his phone to the side to forget about it for a while. "Something wrong, B?" Chanyeol saw his friend in a daze in bed. He crawled on top of Baekhyun and kissed his neck for comfort. They're in Europe. Baekhyun applied to Junmyeon's company and they made him work as the band's trainor and assistant manager without letting him finish his introduction. They'll do anything for the man who made Park Chanyeol tolerable to work with. He had an...attitude 20 hours of the day but a nice guy overall.

"It's just the producers." Baekhyun's fingers danced on Chanyeol's nape absentmindedly.

"Same excuse?" Chanyeol hummed. The silence confirmed it. "It's been two months. Did they lose the budget because you lost? Is it still going to happen?"

"It's so unlike Jongdae to get sick so often. He always carried medicines for everyone." Baekhyun worried with a distant gaze. Chanyeol stopped distracting him because it clearly wasn't working.

"Do you want me to call him? He hasn't been asking updates about you either." It’s been two months since they met and Jongdae just stopped contacting Chanyeol or Baekhyun. Mr. & Mrs. Kim hasn't heard from their son either.

"Did he move on already?" Baekhyun whispered. "That'll be unfair."

Chanyeol, now with dark hair, kissed Baekhyun's cheek and got up. "We both know he's not the type to let go so easily. Does he know you're with me all this time?"

"Isn't it your job to tell him?" When Baekhyun found out Chanyeol's updating Jongdae about his wellbeing since parting, he had no words. He let Chanyeol do as told with filters. It’ll give Jongdae some peace of mind, Baekhyun thought.

"We may have met when I was fully honest about everything but things change, B. I certainly have." Chanyeol took his shirt off and stretched a bit. "I never told him. Just said we see each other from time to time, rebound duties." He smirked at the man laying on his hotel room bed.

"Mom and Dad said Jongdae barely called too. It's so unlike him." Baekhyun was too lost in a daze so Chanyeol began working out alone.

"For what it's worth, B," Chanyeol finished one round of exercises while Baekhyun stayed lost in his thoughts. "You should have left some kind of note when you left your place too."

_ Jongdae's worst nightmare came. He returned to his shared space with Baekhyun, only to find it empty and bare. He limped around the space, finding some kind of life or any traces of them in it. The landlady saw the room open so she went inside, happy to see Jongdae again. She even congratulated him for his marriage. "Mrs. Rose, Baekhyun. Where...where is...how is this...why is it empty? I was just here two days ago." Jongdae panicked. _

_ "Huh? My dear, I thought you and Baekhyun moved out together. Isn't he the one you're going to marry? Baekhyun gave the final rent and closed the deal already." Mrs. Rose felt Jongdae's shock and sadness. _

_ "N-No, Mrs. Rose. I-I made a mistake. Do you know where he got the money? Where did he move to?" Jongdae called his security for a manhunt as Mrs. Rose apologetically excused herself. She told what she knew but it didn’t seem to help. _

_ On her way out, a handsome man asked her where Room 214 was. She happily pointed to the room where Jongdae was in, hopeful he would be interested to rent. "I don't know! He must be somewhere close to Mom and Dad or the gym. He hasn't gone far for sure! It's only been two days. Check the airport for records, bus stations, city surveillance, anything. Just find him." _

_ "Find who?" _

_ Jongdae blanched upon hearing that voice. His head of security kept asking him if he's still on the line. He turned around, knowing what's coming for him. Kim Minseok stood in front of him with the door closed. He looked...happily vengeful. Jongdae did the smart thing of keeping the line open. “Nice place. Looks outdated,” Minseok looked around, not happy to find the love of his life in this place. Jongdae screamed and begged when Minseok slapped him hard. The head of security began tracing his phone for protection. Police came in less than five minutes, guns pointed at Minseok. _

_ "You called them?" Minseok was filled with wrath this time as he straddle Jongdae with one hand around his neck. Jongdae chuckled as he spat blood off his lips. He absolutely loved catching his fiance off guard. _

_ "Start acting, baby." Jongdae loudly begged for help until the police neared them. _

_ "Help us! Help my fiance! He was kidnapped and beaten then brought here to die!" Minseok began acting while Jongdae tried to break free. "I'm sure it was Byun Baekhyun who did this!" _

_ Jongdae was appalled by this guy. He had the guts to frame Baekhyun for his own abusive nature. He let Minseok run his mouth knowing there's no record of Byun Baekhyun in this country. Not anymore. He's been Kim Baejin since the Kims adopted him (Byun as the mother's maiden name). The investigation was closed immediately when Minseok found out no person like that existed. He beat Jongdae to say Baekhyun's legal name but the latter knew to keep quiet. He had to save Baekhyun from injustice. More importantly, he had to find Baekhyun no matter what it takes. _

_ Jongdae found him three weeks later...on TV, holding hands with Chanyeol in the streets of Japan. He touched the screen, calling his best friend's name like a madman. The way he tapped the screen like a boy who lost his favorite toy made everyone who saw it curious. Employees of his company began gossipping on what happened as his secretary guided him to the elevators, away from eyes.  _

Jongdae spent half of his days in a daze since the show happened. The life in his eyes died as each day passed. His secretary noticed it the most. He knew the pain his boss felt too. “Kyungsoo, what’s the weather today?” Jongdae asked even if he’s been looking out the window all afternoon. The secretary placed Jongdae’s Iced Americano on the coaster and smiled loosely.

“Why would I tell you when you already know?” Kyungsoo spoke with confidence. He honestly didn’t understand this daily question until the day he ushered his boss away from speculating eyes. Jongdae asked him the same question. He answered the opposite from the sunny day they met. Jongdae nodded with his head down, holding a pendant that looked familiar on another person. It’s Baekhyun’s.

“Is there anything new on SNS? Is he having fun going around the world?” Jongdae smiled a little. Kyungsoo lowered his head, deciding if he should say it.

“Chanyeol and Baekhyun are back in the country, sir.” Kyungsoo waited to be yelled at but Jongdae just looked at him peacefully.

“Good for them,” he smiled sullenly. “He’s finally doing what he wanted to do.”

“May I be blunt, sir?” Kyungsoo thought he must share what he noticed. “I don’t think Baekhyun and Chanyeol are together. They hold hands and display affection yes, but it wasn’t like,” Kyungsoo bit his tongue.

“Like what?” Jongdae sipped on his metal straw.

“Like you and Baekhyun, sir.” Kyungsoo spoke softly.

Jongdae chuckled lightly as he stared at the photo frame on his desk. Everyone told him he’s not the same since the show. Everything felt lackluster. Jongdae lost a big part of himself when Baekhyun left. He felt it personally too. “Nothing compared to what was.”

Kyungsoo was speechless. He felt the loneliness in the office without Baekhyun bothering him every other afternoon. It’s too quiet. Everything became too quiet...and eerie. He excused himself to continue work. After closing the door, Kyungsoo dragged himself back to his desk. He looked up when he heard another pair of footsteps. (This floor was for Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and four employees under Jongdae only.) “B-Baek?”

The now brown-haired Baekhyun smiled shyly to Kyungsoo and bowed to the equally stunned staff. Baekhyun looked...absolutely handsome now. He’s in a black sweater with loose joggers, sneakers that look one of a kind, and a bucket hat. “Hi, uh is he in there?” Baekhyun whispered. Kyungsoo nodded. “Yikes, okay. Good to know he’s no longer sick. I won’t be long then. Here, please share it with everyone. It’s not much but yeah, thought you all missed me and my snacks.” Baekhyun giggled adorably. Everyone gushed at his gesture. Kyungsoo got the paper bag filled with snacks from all over Europe. “Tell him I just...yeah. Please remind him to take his vitamins daily. It should help his health, you know.”

“Jongdae’s not si-,” Kyungsoo wanted to clarify that.

“I know Minseok doesn’t want me around Jongdae so, just don’t tell him I came by. Oh and...help yourself. Finish it all before he sees.” Baekhyun pointed to the bag once more. Kyungsoo was too stunned to speak. He wanted to scream how miserable Jongdae has been and he’s not sick at all but there’s a problem called Minseok. “I’ll get going. It’s good to see you again, Kyungja!” Baekhyun rubbed the younger’s arms then bowed to the staff before turning to leave.

Like a tornado, it came so fast to disorient everyone, only to leave behind the unexpected. Baekhyun waited for the elevator beside the plant, careful not to be seen by Jongdae in case he came out. He rubbed his sweaty palms together and prayed for the elevator to come faster. The office door opened as everyone held their breath. The women covered their mouths as Kyungsoo looked at his boss that peeked from the crack.

“Soo, can you fill this up? Scotch please.” Jongdae slurred a little. “Oh? What’s that?”

Baekhyun couldn’t move. He’s too drawn to Jongdae’s voice. He closed his eyes tight and rubbed his chest. Kyungsoo tried to block Jongdae’s view of the elevator. The staff tried to get busy around the floor. Baekhyun tried to look behind but it’s too risky.

“The messenger from the 3rd floor delivered snacks. It’s from...from...one of the employees.” Kyungsoo lied so easily. Jongdae neared Kyungsoo, confused about who filed for leave to go to Prague. He knew the delicacies of course. “Baekhyun loved these marshmallow puffs from Paris.” Jongdae smiled widely, smelling the wrapper. “Smells fresh. Kinda wooden too, a bit of berry, mildly floral,” Jongdae became more confused as he processed the scent. It didn’t smell like marshmallow puffs. It smelled like  _ *Ping!* _

Baekhyun closed his eyes, forgetting the elevator alarm. Everyone truly held their breaths for what’s to come. Jongdae saw someone looking out of place judging from his wardrobe. Baekhyun kept his head down and hurried inside. As he hurriedly pressed the close button, Jongdae’s heart dropped together with the marshmallow puffs. Kyungsoo caught it expertly, frantic on what to do. Jongdae took two steps forward and felt a sharp pain on his hip. “Baekku? Baekku! Wait!” He endured the pain and limped towards the elevator. Baekhyun was shaking as he pressed the close button. He looked up, sparing one glance, only to be heartbroken all over again as he saw Jongdae struggling to walk. At instinct, he stepped forward but the door closed as Jongdae fell to the ground.

The employees hurried to help Jongdae up but Kyungsoo told them to stay back. Jongdae heaved pained breaths as his body shook. He held his right thigh and screamed. Kyungsoo ordered to have an ambulance come up immediately. Baekhyun descended nervously, worried sick about Jongdae. It's been four months and his feelings never changed. When he reached the lobby, a medical team with a stretcher met him. They bowed to him, knowing who he was. "Is there an emergency?" He asked the team of four.

"Mr. Kim, sir."

Baekhyun stepped aside and held the door for them, pressing Jongdae's floor immediately. The team wondered why he didn't get off. Who did he meet before coming down? Jongdae's father wasn't in. Baekhyun pressed the emergency button together with Jongdae's floor button so there's no stops. When the door opened, the medical team hurried out. Behind them was Baekhyun. Kyungsoo scrambled back to give him space. He held Jongdae's unwedded hand and called his attention. Jongdae opened his eyes with tears falling. "Baek? Baekhyun, oh god!" Jongdae felt the medic press on his hip.

"It's dislocated? Are you sure?" Another medic was so confused. Baekhyun tried not to listen and distracted Jongdae. They were going to try to pop his leg back in before bringing him to the hospital.

"Jongdae, hey, look at me. Eyes on me only. Deep breaths please. Just look at me." Baekhyun spoke so maturely. Jongdae felt entranced with his voice. Baekhyun carded his fingers in Jongdae's hair and hushed him when he cried out of pain. "Ask me stuff later. Just focus on me, please. Just look at,"

Jongdae's scream echoed on the floor as he lost consciousness. Baekhyun glared at the medic then helped them lift Jongdae to the stretcher. He called their parents to inform them what happened. Their first question wasn't related to Jongdae, of course. "I'll explain everything later. Meet me in the hospital. And...call Minseok." Baekhyun informed the heads of human resources and security to keep everyone's mouth shut. He got in his sleek Audi and drove off without thought.

When they got to the hospital, Mr. and Mrs. Kim hugged Baekhyun tightly. "What are you doing here? Why were you at the tower? When did you get back? Oh god, did you and Chanyeol break up?" Mrs. Kim bombarded with concern.

"What? Mom, no. It's a tour break. Chanyeol's busy with recording. I visited to give the staff snacks and he came out suddenly so," Baekhyun shrugged.

"Oh my god Baekhyun," Mr. Kim couldn't believe him.

"I know, I shouldn't have visited." Baekhyun chewed his bottom lip as he pulled his own fingers nervously. They arranged for Baekhyun to stay away for the sake of Jongdae's marriage. Business relations have been made so there's really no chance of breaking them apart. "Did you know his leg's dislocated for some time already?"

Judging by the shock and confusion in their parents' faces, no. Baekhyun explained what he heard from the medic and doctors. Jongdae's suffering from internal bleeding on his hip, shoulders and lower right rib. The x-ray results were frightening. Mrs. Kim didn't want to hear anything about it anymore. Baekhyun stayed inside the clinic, staring at the results. He had a some knowledge in physical injuries because of his athletic past so he understood some terms. What he couldn't understand was where would Jongdae get these severe injuries?

Baekhyun spoke to Kyungsoo and Kiyo, Jongdae's chauffeur, in one of the secluded areas of the hospital. He demanded answers. Kyungsoo kept his lips sealed. Kiyo told everything he knew about Jongdae's schedule. There's no room for him to get those injuries. Baekhyun waited for Kyungsoo to say something. "Baekhyun? He's awake." Mr. Kim interrupted them. Kyungsoo hurriedly left with Kiyo behind him. He waited for Baekhyun too. Baekhyun ran his hands over his face and dragged himself to Jongdae's hospital room.

On the way there, he and Minseok saw each other again after so long. Minseok was pleasantly surprised as he called the younger's name. Baekhyun looked up, slowing his steps to a stop. Kiyo, Kyungsoo, and Mr. Kim looked at the two; ready to intervene just in case. Baekhyun looked at the suited man from head to toe without emotion. "Didn't expect to see you here. Heard you're a roadie, a groupie was it? I'm not so sure." Minseok patted Baekhyun's shoulder, obviously trying to rile him up. "What are you doing here?"

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes and walked past him slowly. "Leaving actually. Just dropped by to say hi to my parents." He stressed who the Kims approved for their son. "Dad, let me know if you need anything or if Jongdae needs better doctors." Baekhyun gave his final word with his calling card. Mr. Kim was shocked. Baekhyun, he's actually earning more than enough so quickly.

"He'll be fine under my care, Baekhyun. Don't worry." Minseok smiled wider, showing his father in law that he's the good choice. Baekhyun sighed and turned on his heels to face this talking Tom life size doll cat.

"Really? You just became my prime suspect, Kim Minseok." Baekhyun smirked. The emphasis in the way Baekhyun pointed at his rival felt extremely heavy. Kiyo and Mr. Kim's curiosity piqued. "I left Jongdae in your care and he ends up with internal bleeding like he came out of a fraternity hazing rite." Without everyone realizing, Baekhyun was already toe to toe with Minseok. Kyungsoo begged them to stop. "I warned you months ago, Kim Minseok. You will see me again. And again, and again and again." Baekhyun smiled in the most taunting way possible and backed off. "Kyungsoo, don't be scared of him. If he lays a finger on you, I'll know. I always do." Baekhyun walked away with anger simmering in his veins. He called Junmyeon right away, wanting to speak with him immediately. Some people truly didn't change.

* * *

"I hate him. I hate him, god I hate him so much, Chanyeol." Baekhyun entered Chanyeol's penthouse suite with plenty to say. Junmyeon was there too.

Chanyeol opened one arm for Baekhyun to cuddle in. Junmyeon sipped his coffee as he eyed the two kissing adorably. Chanyeol truly knew Baekhyun's moods. He whispered soft encouraging words between smooches, smiling slowly until Baekhyun returned it. So much for not being official. "Minseok was there?"

"I told Soo to call him. It's not my job to pay for the bills. He won, right?" Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he sat back on the big sofa. Chanyeol excused himself to get a drink for Baekhyun.

"Jongdae saw you before you left the floor? What is this? It's like he knew you were there." Junmyeon laughed incredulously as he heard how the event unfolded.

"They're soulmates. It's an instinctive thing, Junmyeon. You should know, you're like that with Sehun." Chanyeol quipped. Baekhyun agreed.

"I know Minseok did something, that's why Jongdae got hurt. I can feel it in my gut." Baekhyun ran his hand in his hair, very exasperated.

"What will you do then? We're ready to help, you know that." Junmyeon shrugged and looked at Chanyeol. The musician handed the mug to Baekhyun and sat down beside him again.

"Hey Chan, how about we, no, that's too much." Baekhyun erased that idea.

"Spit it out," Chanyeol knew where this was going.

"Do you uh, maybe, would you like us to be official?" Baekhyun's heart raced. He didn't think they'd go this far. Junmyeon almost spat his drink.

"Absolutely not. Chanyeol, come on." Junmyeon didn't want to hurt Baekhyun further. He especially didn't need a fake relationship scandal now. "You do partners, not boyfriends." Baekhyun felt ashamed he even asked.

Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest, thinking about it. Actually no, he wasn't thinking. He just felt there was something stuck between his teeth. "Eh, why not. We've been doing this for what, three months already? I know we'll never get married. Let's do it, Baek. Congratulations on being my first boyfriend." Chanyeol leaned in, slipped his hand on the side of Baekhyun's neck and kissed him seriously. Baekhyun sat shocked, trying to find Junmyeon for help. The CEO got his phone and groaned. Here goes another wild media blast with his talent all over it.

When everyone woke up the next day, it's posted: Frontman Park Chanyeol and reality star Baekhyun are officially, rapidly, and adorably engaged!

Jongdae dropped the phone as he gathered his thoughts. His fingers tried to claw the sheets until he slapped his eyes. The way he yelled out of indescribable pain made Kyungsoo bow his head in apology. Jongdae's shoulders began to shake as his soft sobbing filled the room. There's nothing more agonizing than a pain unseen, demanded to be felt until time heals it. Mrs. Kim hugged her son and kissed his head.  _ Is this how it felt, Baekku? Was it this painful? I deserve this but not you saving me. I wish you never did. Dying with you as the last thing I see would have been perfect. We could have been perfect. Baekku, I'm sorry. _

* * *

Baekhyun stared at the beautiful ring around his finger. They agreed to be boyfriends but Junmyeon mistook it as an engagement. No wonder he acted so hysterical over it. Chanyeol glared at the CEO then looked at Baekhyun across him. "I do partners, not boyfriends yet you got me engaged, Kim Junmyeon." Chanyeol ran his fingers in his hair out of exasperation.

"We can plan the split. How long do you need this?" Junmyeon was indeed pure business.

"A year," Chanyeol shrugged.

"No." Baekhyun finally raised his head and looked at the two. "Chanyeol, you've been writing about me even before you became famous. Me, the one you've been trying to bring back through music. Isn't it fitting that this happened? You'll become the hope of serenade, people trying to get their crush's attention. This can...this can work for us."

"Baekhyun, you don't have to do this for me." Chanyeol spoke with his eyes closed. He's getting annoyed. "I'm fine being your friend and fuck buddy. That's what we've always been. You don't love me."

"But you love me." This made Chanyeol open his eyes. "I...heard you," Baekhyun felt shy bringing this up with Junmyeon. "Back in...college, when we," Baekhyun knew Chanyeol got what he meant because his ears were redder than the whiteboard marker writing behind him. It made his heart soft. If this worked out, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "We're a story that never ended, Chan." Baekhyun wasn't thinking of revenge anymore. He actually wanted to give happiness a chance. He would learn to love Chanyeol properly in time. It’s not so hard.

He wanted to give happiness a chance.

In public, when Chanyeol forgot they should be stuck together, Baekhyun would run just to hold his hand. Chanyeol would loop his arm around Baekhyun and kiss his hair while they walked. It's so natural and easy. Baekhyun felt at ease for the first time in his life. Same goes for Chanyeol, who smiled more often and became more playful. It’s so easy when others have it so difficult.

Jongdae and Minseok smiled for the cameras as their wedding was announced. This would make the family businesses one of the most successful in the world. What a triumph indeed...at the expense of personal happiness. The smiles disappeared once the cameras were gone. Jongdae's health was restored in a month as Minseok’s violence ceased. He held Minseok’s hand properly, knowing this was a role he needed to play for his family. In the car, Jongdae kept his silence. Kiyo dismissed the look in Jongdae’s broken eyes and did his job.

“You did really well, Jongdae. I’m very pleased.” Minseok kissed his fiance’s knuckle. He missed the look of unhappiness in Jongdae’s features because he focused on himself. “Do you want to go on a date?”

Jongdae smiled kindly and nodded even if he didn’t want to. Minseok smiled and booked a dinner reservation for them immediately.

Finally face to face, Minseok noticed Jongdae’s head was usually lowered. He stopped eating and reached for Jongdae’s hand. Jongdae’s eyes met Minseok’s concern.  _ Am I dreaming? He’s really looking at me like how he did in the show. _ The words that left Minseok’s lips made Jongdae’s heart skip a beat. He apologized...for everything.

“I haven’t been good to you since the show. I’ve been...awful to you, abused you and took advantage of your choice.” Minseok lowered his head as regret sunk in. “And still, you stayed.” Jongdae’s heart softened. He’s been silently hopeful that the guy he met in the show was still there and here he is. “Can we...start over, Jongdae? I’ll...I’ll be better.”

Eye to eye, the tension around them ceased. Minseok saw a glimmer of light in Jongdae’s eyes. It seemed to be the stars but it’s Jongdae’s tears welling in his eyes. Minseok stood up and knelt beside him. He wrapped his arms around Jongdae and apologized over and over, rocking his fiance side to side. “I do love you, Dae. I’ve loved you for so long,” he pressed his cheek on Jongdae’s arm. “Since middle school,”

“Since what?” Jongdae looked at Minseok carefully and closely this time. The way he narrowed his eyes made Minseok smile.

“Ah you still can’t remember me.” Minseok nodded, thinking of something to help Jongdae remember. He felt his suit jacket and got two pairs of reading glasses. “Ah, this would help.”

“You...you never showed me th--,” Minseok wore the glasses with thick black frames and pocketed his gold framed lenses. With his eyes clearer than ever, he saw Jongdae’s brows knitting together until they relaxed. He registered Jongdae’s shock.

“Imagine this but a lot chubbier.” Minseok hinted.

“No way.” Jongdae wanted to run out of the room but he’s frozen. It can’t be his senior that loved him dearly back in middle school; the only secret he kept from Baekhyun. Jongdae’s hands touched Minseok’s face cautiously. Minseok closed his eyes as his smile faded. The regret crept in once again. He felt so...ashamed of himself these past months. Beating Jongdae wasn’t part of his plan. He just...he couldn’t cope with the pressure engaged to such a powerful person, which triggered his anger issues. It’s still no excuse to hurt someone. He’s been selfish and it’s sickening. Minseok always cried by himself after beating Jongdae, sorry for putting him through this. Control was beyond him.

Change triggered when he saw Baekhyun in the hospital. This guy would never go away. Minseok had to accept that. He had to accept that Jongdae knew nobody but Baekhyun all his life. Baekhyun was there when he was in rehab. Baekhyun was there when he left Jongdae under the bleachers after his graduation. A mistake, really, a naive mistake driven by peer pressure that was given a second chance. “W-why didn’t you say anything?” Jongdae held Minseok’s face tenderly. Minseok held Jongdae’s wrists gently and kissed his hands.

“I was going to tell you after the show, but you loved this Minseok now. Not the one that hurt you so young in life,” Minseok felt utterly stupid hiding behind his past when it’s his future.

Jongdae leaned forward and stuck his forehead to Minseok’s. Both of them were transported back to years ago when they were together so early in life. What they were back then was a secret so scandalous, it would ruin their education. Jongdae was a young bright student at the starting line of middle school while Minseok was a graduating senior who took part in school gangs. They were image suicide. Minseok left Jongdae with a lame excuse that he’s moving away but he was actually dropping out of school for the gang. Young Jongdae felt so heartbroken to be thrown away like used paper.

What Minseok didn’t tell was he was getting checked in rehab for these bad habits. There, he worried about Jongdae often, made himself better until he’d get Jongdae back. What greeted him after rehab was a Jongdae lovesick with Baekhyun. When he saw them at an event together, he felt all those years of getting better were useless. Until the news about Jongdae becoming the Pick, Minseok poured himself in their business, studied law and became a lawyer. Seeing his first love was available made him hopeful. So hopeful that their reunion felt electric. But Baekhyun was there. A threat made his eyes see red. Yes, Baekhyun was red until Jongdae chose him. Jongdae chose Minseok. His heart chose his true first love.

“Where have you been, Seok-ah? How have you been?” Minseok stared at Jongdae’s long lashes, heart beating so painfully faster as he heard that nickname. He wrapped his arms around Jongdae and held him tenderly. Minseok remembered what kind of person Jongdae was and still is. He cared about everyone first. Minseok kissed Jongdae’s ear.

“I’m...better now. I...missed you.” Minseok whispered to his lover’s ear. “I’m sorry for putting you through all this pain.” Jongdae wrapped his arms around Minseok’s neck and held him genuinely.

Change triggered when Minseok saw Baekhyun in the hospital weeks ago. But change was sealed when Minseok found out Baekhyun’s getting married to Chanyeol. No one’s taking his Jongdae away from him anymore. No one.

Happiness was given a chance for all. Is it true happiness in their hearts or life left them with no choice?


	11. Are you happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected encounter with the past put everything in place for the nation's perfect couple Minseok and Jongdae. Who will lead them out of this tough time? He has to be perfect, absolutely perfect.

The once beloved nation’s love interest parted ways. It’s been approximately six months since the show. This is by far the most talked about cast to date. Usually, the public didn’t care what happened after the finale and settled with news about marriage and splits. This, however, shook the nation as they all believed Jongdae made the wrong decision. It’s plastered all over celebrity news, tabloids, and online. Nobody wanted to get over it until the nation’s love interest ended up together. This investment certainly returned to everyone in more ways than expected.

The media’s concern was Baekhyun and Jongdae being rushed to be married to others, to their pasts. While Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s engagement sat well with most, Minseok and Jongdae’s rush of activities seemed desperate to match the other couple. It slowly fueled a battle of the engagements which seemed so messy. Many believed it’s the producers’ decision to prove that their show worked. There were more photos of the winning couple recently unlike the months before. Minseok’s proving his change to Jongdae day by day. Jongdae’s heart felt quite at ease but still guarded in case of MInseok’s rage lapses.

One afternoon, Minseok exited the elevator with his hands behind his back. Kyungsoo stood up and bowed to his boss’ fiance. The rest of the staff did as well. “Is he in his office?” Minseok whispered with a hopeful smile. Kyungsoo nodded, trying not to be awkward around the man that hurt his boss and friend...repeatedly. Minseok knocked on Jongdae’s office door and peeked in. Jongdae was busy typing something on his computer. “Delivery Mr. Kim,”

Jongdae looked up, doing a double take upon seeing his fiance. The way he smiled sent Minseok’s heart racing. “What are you doing here? You didn’t message your plane landed already.” Jongdae walked to Minseok and kissed his cheek.

“Eh, wanted to surprise my future husband. Ta-da!” A bouquet of peonies took the space between them. Jongdae took the flowers gratefully and smelled them. Minseok placed his hands on Jongdae’s waist carefully. “You have meetings for the rest of the day? My mom wanted us to visit for dinner.” Minseok informed. Jongdae simply nodded.

At the restaurant, Jongdae had a wonderful time with Minseok’s parents. It certainly felt more genuine than before. It’s almost like family. Mrs. Kim made sure Jongdae’s fed and full while scolding Minseok for taking more chicken. Everyone’s having a great time until whispers, murmurs, and phones come out. Minseok looked at the entrance. Mr. Kim sounded like he knew who walked in. “Isn’t that the other choice, Minseok?”

Jongdae looked over his shoulder, hoping it wasn’t... “Oh my god it’s Chanyeol and Baekhyun! They’re back in the country? Did they get married overseas? Wow, look at their visuals.” A girl from the other table commented. Jongdae looked away before he could see the couple. He didn't want to be paranoid about whatever ring Baekhyun sported. Minseok saw his reaction and felt...protective. He noted that Jongdae's still affected. “Yes, it’s Baekhyun. He’s getting married to a band frontman. Park Chanyeol? Have you,” Minseok supplied to his parents to mask Jongdae’s actions.

“Ah! One of the entertainers promoting the country well? Good for him, for both of them.” Mr. Kim was quite detached from entertainment but tried to keep up. Minseok wondered if he should tell his parents that there’s more to just a dating show. Jongdae felt uncomfortable already but it's best to lay things out already. “Actually Baekhyun’s Jongdae’s adoptive brother.”

Jongdae craned his head to Minseok, clearly not appreciating the information shared across the table. That would give him and Baekhyun such a bad light.

“He is? Why did he enter the show? Isn’t that illegal?” Mrs. Kim’s curiosity piqued. There it is.

“It’s actually legal. They’re beyond 18, Mom. And they weren’t raised together so it’s like...being friends.” Minseok kept things light but he knew he overstepped the line. “It’s a long story,” he rubbed Jongdae’s thigh as an apology.

“Excuse me, I’ll just use the restroom.” Jongdae placed the napkin on the table and hurried to the washroom. He didn’t like where this was going. They’ve avoided Baekhyun as the topic together so it’s unnecessary to bring it up now. He was about to enter when the door opened with Baekhyun on the other side. Baekhyun flinched and froze for a couple of seconds before stepping aside and letting Jongdae in. He did enter but ignored Baekhyun. He didn't miss the sleek dress pants, leather shoes, and tucked in designer t-shirt Baekhyun sported amazingly. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he should stay or go. Things could go either way. It’s been weeks of no communication or signs of life since that freak event in Jongdae’s office. Should he say hello? The longing feeling prevailed inside.

“So we’re strangers now?” Baekhyun spoke first with a light tone despite his heart feeling heavy. Who was that guy that begged for him before? “You look better, Dae.” Baekhyun still found it in himself to compliment him. Jongdae wanted to cry in the stall. He only wanted to pee but why did this become so hard?

“You do too.” Jongdae returned the sentiment. He meant that with all his chest. Baekhyun looked amazing. He felt regretful not having Baekhyun at his best like this. What an amazing thing to brag about. “Congratulations...on the,”

“I never got to congratulate you too. Sorry,” Baekhyun looked at his shoes as he interjected. He didn’t want Jongdae to finish it if he didn’t mean it. He didn’t want to hear it from him.

Jongdae finally looked at Baekhyun out of confusion. His apology felt heavy for a missed greeting. Jongdae washed his hands and leaned on the sink. He should leave it as is but he stared at Baekhyun through the mirror. It felt better that way than actually looking at him without barriers. "Still, congratulations on the,"

"We're not engaged, Jongdae." Baekhyun admitted. Jongdae scoffed, finding it funny.

"That ring proves otherwise. How fancy." Jongdae rolled his eyes as the diamond winked at him. It's affecting him. Still affecting him. And Baekhyun knew it.

"Guess we both needed a few more minutes of fame to make a living. Not everyone's born into a rich family," Baekhyun sassed. He’s doing what he can to survive alone.

"Since when did you degrade your self-worth for money, Byun Baekhyun huh? I thought you were more than that." Jongdae narrowed his eyes; annoyed and pissed at this game. "You don't need this scandal on your back. What's with the rush? You'd be fine as,"

"Fine, sure. Are we even fine? Do you want to know since when?" Baekhyun took slow steps toward Jongdae, breathing heavily to keep the pain at bay. How dare Jongdae think everything was fine? Baekhyun was right behind Jongdae but careful not to touch him. He didn’t want to succumb easily. Jongdae felt hot and cold at the same time, knees weak to feel his lover's aura so close. His body responded by itself, wanting to give in to the simmer sexual tension. The things he wanted to do to Baekhyun right now were far too sinful for a hug.

In truth, he missed Baekhyun so much; his features, his voice, his scent, his touch, and his kisses. Yet his eyes were different. Those orbs that once looked at him with love, admiration and happiness became blackholes enveloped by pain, anger, and coldness.

Baekhyun leaned in Jongdae's ear, hating how he still smelled the same but also like Minseok. He hated how his mind brought him back to the night they shared each other. He chuckled upon seeing goosebumps along Jongdae's neck.  _ You haven’t changed. _ Jongdae closed his eyes when he felt Baekhyun's breath touch his skin. He leaned back to Baekhyun's chest and mewled. Baekhyun's hand slid across Jongdae's middle, fingers teasing by the belt buckle. "Guess he doesn't touch you right anymore. That's quick." Baekhyun loved winning and rubbing it over his face. He teasingly leaned in for a kiss but pulled back as Jongdae leaned in. "Do you really want to know when I stooped so low, Jongdae?" Baekhyun whispered with a triumphant smirk. It's so easy to make Jongdae quiver, he thought. He could say the same if Jongdae made the first move. The smirk disappeared almost instantly. "Since you chose him after our silly argument, I became nothing to you."

The heated moment was splashed over with ice cold water of reality. Jongdae craned his head to Baekhyun, confused. Their faces were centimeters away, breaths hot and uneasy. Baekhyun looked cold once again. This close, Jongdae could see in high definition that Baekhyun changed. He still refused to believe Baekhyun changed. "You have no right to worry about my life and what I do since you chose him. Remember that."

Baekhyun and Jongdae's eyes met one more time before the elder moved back and left Jongdae in shock. _ What happened to him? _ Jongdae held on to the sink, legs shaking as he met the person he forced Baekhyun to become. He washed his face to drown his tears and cooled his heating body coated in shame. He tried to seduce an engaged man when he was engaged himself. The ring around his finger mocked him outright. He and Baekhyun were no longer the same people. He must remember that he never owned Baekhyun too. His mistake laughed at him even more.  _ You forced Baekhyun's limits. _

At the main area of the restaurant, Baekhyun pretends nothing happened in the bathroom. He touched Chanyeol's shoulder as he sat down beside him. Chanyeol looked up and watched Baekhyun sit. They're with Junmyeon and Chanyeol's mother for a nice night out.

Dinner went well, too well that Chanyeol knew something was wrong. Baekhyun was too behaved and proper. Chanyeol looked at Junmyeon, signalling him something was up. Right on time, Chanyeol's mother excused herself to use the restroom before dessert came. Once she was gone, Chanyeol placed his arm over Baekhyun's backrest and turned his upper body to Baekhyun's direction. He held Baekhyun's engaged hand and leaned in his left ear. Baekhyun tilted his head to the left to mask Chanyeol's lips. They mastered talking intimately in public. Junmyeon was very pleased...and also curious. "Did something happen that you’re not telling me, B?"

Baekhyun pressed his cheek to Chanyeol's cheek and covered his mouth with his free hand. The secrecy was intense between the two. Junmyeon leaned in a little, hoping to hear at least a word. Chanyeol's eyes wandered behind Baekhyun, seeing who was there too. He dropped his forehead on Baekhyun's shoulder and apologized. Baekhyun smiled lovingly and kissed Chanyeol's ear, saying he had fun tonight. There’s truly nothing to worry about. Junmyeon caught on, seeing Minseok's profile from afar. "Let's have dessert somewhere else." He announced.

"We already endured three courses then we'll leave? No, we're having dessert here." Baekhyun scoffed. Chanyeol did his fiance's wish even if it was hurting him. He wanted a nice evening with Baekhyun but fate twisted. He kissed Baekhyun's lips gently and commended him for being brave. The back of his long index finger fixed a stray lock of hair on Baekhyun's forehead. Baekhyun bit his own lower lip to restrict his smile. It still got him giddy when the singer became affectionate. Chanyeol smirked loosely once Baekhyun looked perfect again. That's when their smiles broke and giggling enveloped the two.

Mrs. Park returned to the table, absolutely taken with the two. Junmyeon took a subtle photo for social media then eyed the other couple getting ready to leave. Baekhyun hit Chanyeol's chest with no give for a lame joke thrown. This went unnoticed by Jongdae as he passed by. He had front row seats to everything. They were about to leave but his eyes caught a sight of them; from the affection to the kiss, down to the display for absolute bliss. He's jealous. Furious. Minseok placed his hand on the small of Jongdae's back, seeing the same thing.  _ What a nice thing to have. _ "You alright, Dae?" He felt Jongdae's sadness as he watched Chanyeol and Baekhyun too. He too was jealous.

"Yes, my love." Jongdae spoke robotically and tore his gaze away from the couple. "Of course I am,"

Minseok knew Jongdae's lies down to the perfected diction and smile. He forced Jongdae to be this; a trophy husband perfect for display and boasting. The Jongdae he fell in love with back in middle school, and the Jongdae he met in the show were hidden behind this facade. Minseok missed that side of Jongdae the most.  _ You forced Jongdae’s limits.  _ "Let's go?" Jongdae did as told and left with Minseok. However, both knew Jongdae's heart was left inside the restaurant, still staring at his lover happy with someone else.

* * *

Since that night at the restaurant, Jongdae did everything perfectly. He was a proper fiance to Minseok, a good son to his parents, and a pride for the business world. He agreed to most wedding preparations, surprising Minseok completely. The wedding date was set on Minseok's suggestion too. While he was grateful, he felt something was wrong. It felt like an event for one rather than a union of two people. Was he engaged to a man or a robot? Even Jongdae's blinks were timed well. Oddly, Minseok missed fighting with Jongdae the most. Those moments gave out the best of Jongdae being human in Minseok’s opinion.

So to break their scheduled daily routines, Minseok didn't get up for work the week after. He was awake but work wasn’t in his mind. Jongdae finished picking Minseok’s tie for the day when he saw something out of the ordinary. Minseok’s not dressed. "Seok-ah, get up. You'll be late for work."

"I don't want to," Minseok acted whiny.

"Are you sick?" Jongdae touched his forehead.

"I just said I don't want to! Can't you hear?" Minseok really took things to the next level. Jongdae moved back, hands in front of him as Minseok charged forward. He was ready to hit Jongdae but Jongdae flinched and prepared for the blow.

Nothing came.

Jongdae opened his eyes to see Minseok with a smirk, hands behind his back. "What a relief. You're still human." He smiled beautifully. Jongdae had enough of these mood swings.

"What? Of course I am! What was that? You scared the shit out of me!" Jongdae's whining returned. The facade was down.

"Skip work today." Minseok spoke adorably as he tilted his head to the side.

"Stop joking, Seok-ah. I'll be late." Jongdae wasn't having it anymore. Minseok covered his path and begged. "I have a meeting in an hour." Minseok lunged to Jongdae's phone on the stand and called Kyungsoo immediately. Jongdae tried to get it back but he wasn't in the mood for games. He just wanted to get the day done and sleep again.

"Do Kyungsoo, it's Minseok. Cancel Jongdae's day please. I'm taking him out on a date."

"What?" Kyungsoo and Jongdae said simultaneously. Minseok chuckled and nodded. Yes, he can be romantic too when he wants to.

* * *

The date was fairly casual. Neither thought about their titles and names. Minseok and Jongdae went to the library and tried to annoy the librarian with unnecessary noises. It's pretty childish but that's what they were when they met. In that moment of shallow happiness, Minseok remembered Jongdae as a kid. He remembered sharing lunch together and Jongdae giving him a kiss on his cheek. When Jongdae smiled now, it’s still the same way back when. The only difference was Jongdae seemed happier before.

Minseok let Jongdae first as he found a place to spend the afternoon in. He wondered what life would have been if he didn’t confess his identity. Jongdae would be more guarded with a stranger, he thought. Minseok wondered what life would have been if he didn’t leave. Would Jongdae be by his side when he was at his worst? He’s at his best but it didn’t seem to matter to Jongdae. Minseok questioned many things since they last saw Baekhyun. Ah, Baekhyun. Why was he still happier than Minseok despite everything? 

“It’s here!” Jongdae found the ice cream shop they used to eat in after school. He pulled Minseok in the small store and sat in a booth all too familiar with Minseok. Jongdae used to sneak out of campus and lie about extra classes but he's only with senior Minseok enjoying life.

"Can't believe it's still here," Jongdae enjoyed his sundae with a fond smile. Minseok sat across him, watching Jongdae more often than eating his sundae.

"Me too," The reminiscent tone in Minseok's voice made Jongdae look at him. Minseok smiled and Jongdae returned it. "I can't believe I'm here with you too." Minseok lowered his head and chuckled. "Is this a dream? Why is life giving me a second chance?"

Jongdae lowered his sundae and clasped Minseok's hands across the table. "Do you feel this? If you can then it's real." Minseok looked at their hands then Jongdae's eyes. Right, they're engaged. Yet, they're also often disengaged. He sighed and held Jongdae's hands too. Some things needed to be said already.

"Jongdae-yah, do you swear to speak the truth and nothing but the truth?" Minseok didn't know how to put it anymore. He didn’t know how to approach the root of everything.

"Huh? Yes, why?" Jongdae began to feel nervous as he played along. "A-Are you breaking up with me again?" The childlike innocence was still there. Minseok felt so relieved.

"We have to be under the bleachers for me to do that." Minseok quipped. Jongdae nodded, remembering how suckish that felt. "But tell me the truth, please." Jongdae nodded, wanting Minseok to spit the question out. "Are you happy?"

"Yes." Jongdae didn't blink and answered straight.

"Are you happy with your job and career?" Minseok returned Jongdae's small smile.

"Yes, better than I expected. Why?" Jongdae began to feel slightly uncomfortable this time.

"Are you happy with your parents?" Minseok avoided family because it meant including Baekhyun.

"Yes, very. They're in Vienna right now, I think." Jongdae sounded happy. Minseok smiled wider. "We should go after the wedding, don't you think? It would be perfect."

_ Perfect. _ What is it exactly? What happens when you reach perfection? You find meaning. __

"You never really told me why you chose me, you know?" Minseok remembered. After the show, they were pushed to engagement life without knowing what just happened. "You didn't know it was me that time too. Why me?" It's a heavy question served with a smile. He shook in his shoes as he waited for an answer...because there’s a correct answer he’s expecting.

"Oh, that's easy. You're caring, loving, funny, considerate, adorable, smart, just perfect. Yes, very perfect." Jongdae chuckled as he recalled their moments in the show. He omitted the events after that; all the cursing and beating. Jongdae failed to notice Minseok's smile falter. Minseok tested Jongdae's final word with his tongue, leaving something sour in its wake. "Yes, we're the perfect couple, right?" Jongdae chuckled at their title.

"But," Minseok knew he had to know this before it's too late. "Last question,"

"Shoot." Jongdae wiggled his brows expectantly.

"Are you happy,"

"Yeeeees, I already answered that." Jongdae chuckled lightly.

"With me?" Minseok stared at Jongdae's eyes for a second, seeing the hesitation. Jongdae's yes was delayed by 1.04 seconds this time. Yes, Minseok counted. He also noticed how Jongdae's eyes dimmed a little as he responded.

Jongdae did as told. He told the truth, and nothing but the truth...regardless of how painful it would be for Minseok.

"Perfect," Minseok mumbled absentmindedly, a little dumbfounded and wounded. Still he smiled. "Absolutely perfect," he withdrew his hands first as he looked at his melted sundae. He resorted to shoving it down his throat hurriedly as he tilted his head up to drink the melted dessert; so his tears wouldn't fall in front of the guy he loved, the guy he was about to be married to...who never said he loved him back.

Jongdae handed him a napkin and ate his ice cream again. That's when he realized he was duped. Minseok interrogated him without noticing, truths spilling behind the lies. Indeed, Minseok was a good lawyer. Jongdae tried to recall his answers, finding nothing wrong. In fact, they were perfect. However, Minseok never asked for perfect answers from him.

The couple strolled the city hand in hand after sharing another cup of sundae. They took pictures here and there, enjoying the transition of afternoon to evening together. In an artist gallery close to their home, they spent a few hours by themselves. Jongdae wondered why they had to separate but gave Minseok his space.

Jongdae toured the entire exhibit, asking the artists about the meanings and chatting with them. Finally, he asked an usher if they saw his fiance. It’s been an hour and he never returned to Jongdae’s side nor contacted him. Jongdae was directed to one of the pieces positioned deep in the gallery.

Minseok sat on a bench in front of a painting of a circle. That's the painting; a 6x6 inch black circle in the middle of a huge white canvas. Jongdae sat beside him and looked at the very calculated, pristine, and perfect painting. Minseok didn't have to look at his company. He knew it's Jongdae. "What do you think of this?" He asked without taking his eyes off it.

"I love it but it looks lonely. Perfect but lonely," Jongdae spoke freely. "Bare, intriguing; I wonder if the other of this circle is looking at a white horizon."

"Like a clean slate?" Minseok supplied.

"Yes. Wow, the circle is really perfect. I can't think of how long the artist did this. It's simple but so elegant. It draws you in, like you want to find out if there's light at the end of that darkness. Must be cold in that void. Still it's sad, it needs life. It's perfect but there's something beyond that, right? I feel like it needs to break out. I'm waiting for it to burst or do something. That would be cool, right?" Jongdae looked at Minseok. The elder just smirked in reply. Jongdae’s imagination was truly something else. For a second, Minseok thought he was talking to Baekhyun. "What do you think of this?" Jongdae threw the question back.

"I hate it." Minseok enunciated strongly with a shy smile. "I hate how the white ate all the black to mold it into something perfect. It feels suffocating, like it's being mobbed, forced to conform into something.” Jongdae shifted in his seat, feeling cold. “What if there were colors on the sides and edges? No sides, no dimensions, no edge. Don’t you think everything was erased to make that perfection?" Minseok stared at the white spaces.

“Subtractive technique?” Jongdae figured as Minseok nodded slowly. 

"It makes you curious, right? It’s so simple yet it makes you think. What could be inside the circle? Is it the top view and we’re supposed to be falling? Could this be a punctuation? An end? It's so perfect, makes you curious but tiring. How could this have no flaw? Don't you want to see if there's more to it?" Minseok fished something from his pocket.

"Now that you said it like that, it makes se—Seok-ah!" Minseok charged towards the painting and stabbed the circle over and over until he dragged it downwards. The tear was pretty bad at this point. Jongdae pulled Minseok back and sighed at the destroyed perfection. He looked around for security for help. Minseok smiled at Jongdae’s concern.

"Thank you for loving this, and seeing its beauty but there's no light inside, Jongdae. It's not facing a clean slate. But you're right, it needs life. It needs to burst, to do something." He stared at the destroyed perfection. "Would you still love it like this?"  _ Would you still love me like this? _

Silence.

Minseok kissed Jongdae’s cheek and left that area as if nothing happened, like he was alone. Jongdae was in shock. He just ruined a painting on display. Jongdae dragged himself to the front desk, thinking of words to explain what happened. "E-excuse me, I'd like to-to buy another painting." Jongdae felt embarrassed. He missed the bow of the ushers and employees to him. "The-the circle at-at the end of the gallery; please charge it to this name. Here's the card number,"

The girl at the front desk chuckled and shook her head.

"W-why? What's so funny?" Jongdae wondered if they knew what happened already. Did they report him and Minseok to the artist? Maybe that painting had a buyer already.

"Nothing, sir. It's just not everyday we see the artist buy his own painting." She smiled knowingly to Jongdae.

"His own…" Jongdae hurried back to the end of the gallery and looked for the painting details. Staring back at him was the name of his fiance and the title of this piece  _ Disgusting Perfection.  _

Jongdae looked at the destroyed painting once more, touching the tear. This entire canvas was Kim Minseok and his story. He’s the circle. Everything about him was crafted to be perfect, invested time and effort to mold precisely. All the edges were bent to remove harm, like how he went to rehab to fix his life. All the white; the nurses, his family, all those who thought they were doing things for Minseok's well-being pushed him into this mold. It took time to perfect until it's this mysterious entity in the midst of society. "He conformed to society." Jongdae figured. "My...society, to this image. The perfect couple," Jongdae felt more horrified with this painting the more he looked at it. He felt sick with himself because he found his place in this painting, and it's no better than everyone else.  _ Would you still love me like this? _

Jongdae honestly found the painting boring. It’s so stiff despite the softness of the circle. He wanted colors, movement, and depth. He wanted his old Minseok back. Jongdae hurried out of the gallery with his phone stuck to his ear. He begged Minseok to pick up as he looked left and right. He didn't realize Minseok leaning on the window of the gallery with a cigarette in hand. "Who are you calling?" Jongdae turned around and sighed with relief. Minseok pulled his phone out. "Oh, me."

"Kim Minseok, do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" Jongdae neared Minseok.

"Depends," Minseok dropped the cigarette and stepped on it.

"What's today about?" Jongdae felt scared inside. “You didn’t tell me you continued painting. You didn’t tell me this whole thing is yours.” Jongdae waved his arms to the gallery’s direction.

"I didn’t tell you many things, don’t take it personally. Today’s a date, a confession." Minseok shrugged then looked at his shoes. He wanted to elaborate, to lay everything out. He wanted to be himself again above all. "Not here, Dae." He pulled Jongdae home. This was better said privately.

When they got home, Jongdae was close to losing his mind. He skipped taking off his shoes and coat for the truth. Minseok, however, took his shoes and coat off so casually and slowly, it irritated Jongdae. He stood in the middle of the living room, ready to throw the flower vase if Minseok played around. What he didn't expect was for Minseok to remove his engagement ring last. He walked to Jongdae and placed the ring on Jongdae's palm. A soft smile appeared on Minseok's lips. Jongdae began to tremble from where he stood. "I should've done this early on."

"W-What are you saying?" Jongdae wanted to collapse but he needed to hear the next minutes of the future.

"The ring had to be adjusted after the show. The graphics team worked double time during the finale when everything should be ready. Everything from then until now is clearly not for me.” His observations became subtle evidence. “Still we tried, we really did." Minseok felt relieved with the ring off. He felt free. "We tried to be like others to please everyone that we lost...us." He made Jongdae look at him gently. “You are not you anymore. I am not me anymore too.”

“Time changes people, Seok-ah. It’s part of life.” Jongdae sighed.

“So was he,” Both didn’t press further, knowing who _ he _ was. "Kim Jongdae, I love you. I have loved you and will still love you until who knows when."

"So why are you doing this? Seok-ah, what are you doing?!" Jongdae panicked. Perfection was crumbling and Minseok loved every bit of it.

"The right thing...for the both of us," Minseok smiled calmly as he stared at his and Jongdae’s hands. "All of us."

"Stop saying riddles! Stop making me think, Seok-ah! What are you,"

"I'm not stupid, Dae. Neither are you nor the entire world.” Minseok brushed Jongdae’s hair with his fingers. “You still love Baekhyun, and that will never change."

"If this is about the are you happy thing earlier, I am happy with you. I truly am. I'm sorry about the thing at the restaurant the other night. I didn’t know he would," Jongdae was about to kneel to beg for forgiveness. Minseok just caught him up.

"Dae-yah, hey, look at me." Minseok cupped Jongdae's face and kissed it tenderly all over. "I'm doing this as your friend." He whispered, hoping Jongdae would get the hint. "We're trying but one of us is bound to lose our minds sooner or later. I wish it was the ‘crazy-about-each-other type but no. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"What made you think like this? Kim Minseok, stop joking around. Wear this back." Jongdae was on the verge of tears as he tried to force the ring back to Minseok’s finger.

"Jongdae, I want to be happy. I want us to be happy!” Minseok shook Jongdae to sanity. “As your friend, I'm telling you that you chose the wrong person.” This was getting exhausting. Minseok rested his forehead on Jongdae’s shoulder. “As your fiance, I'm saying we will not work out. Let's...let's give each other this, please.”

Jongdae slowly raised his arms to hold Minseok, who mumbled that he’s tired. He simply nodded, feeling the same. Minseok held Jongdae tightly, a first since they got engaged. “I’ll forever be grateful for this second chance, that chose me to be yours even if I don’t deserve it.” Minseok mumbled as he rubbed Jongdae’s back. He’s sobbing quietly to Minseok’s shoulder, realizing that he’s being dumped for the second time.

“You know, at the restaurant, I was jealous of Baekhyun and Chanyeol's happiness." Minseok finally admitted it. He wanted to keep things light this time, have a casual talk.

"Why? Why are you,"

"You were jealous of them too, I know. I felt it. This day was supposed to make us forget it, forget that night a week ago but all this convincing is making us crazy. We're trying to be too perfectly happy but we're not." Minseok wiped Jongdae's tears. "And I think I know why," Jongdae hugged Minseok, holding on for dear life. He didn’t want to hear the truth. He didn’t want to face the fact that Minseok figured it out too. Minseok just hugged him back, savoring this moment they never had all the while. "There’s actually many things I know like how Chanyeol and Baekhyun were faking their relationship. I've known since it began. I didn't tell you because I thought you'd find out with all that stalking on Baekhyun."

"Wait, let me explain," Jongdae pulled back a little. Minseok absolutely figured everyone out down to the smallest details. As expected from a lawyer.

"You know why they seem happier than us?" Minseok whispered as he held Jongdae's face lovingly. "I know you do but I’ll tell you anyway; because Chanyeol loves Baekhyun too; they love each other. Not equally but they still do. Now I love you, it’s clear as day, but you never once told me you loved me, Dae. You behave in actions for yourself, not for me. Honestly, I wouldn't care less if you skipped an appearance with me but you were always there...trying to make us perfect.”

It hurt to come to terms with this truth but Minseok needed to let Jongdae know what he couldn't realize. Jongdae was floored. He was the problem all along. He put everyone in unhappy and forced situations. He led everyone to be what they have become. Jongdae pushed Minseok back gently as the truth dawned. Minseok waited for a response, an action, but Jongdae fell on the sofa with his head in his hands. He knelt in front of Jongdae and rubbed his arms, telling him it's alright. Everything would be. Minseok also confessed his motive for joining the show, where it's purely business related at first. Their past was simply a bonus for him to correct his mistakes. And this is the last of it.

The end.

Jongdae finally calmed and accepted reality. His engagement was off. He was dumped...again...by the same person. The reasons were also still the same. Minseok...chose to set Jongdae free, to free himself as well. He cuddled Jongdae on the sofa until he was calm. He even wore the engagement ring back just to appease Jongdae's mind. They’re both grateful for this moment even if it’s unhappy. They needed to feel this, to get to this point to get their lives straight. They saved each other from further misery. And Minseok was brave enough to lead Jongdae through the tough times. This must be Minseok’s favorite moment with Jongdae; holding him like this after ending their relationship, taking care of him like he’s supposed to. Maybe the titles made both of them cower. Unifying conglomerates through marriage was a heavy and daunting responsibility both were not prepared to take. The love formed in the show was as short-lived as that filming and their engagement. Something difficult and meaningful was truly far more worth getting in life.

"While we're here...as friends, I uh, I guess you stopped spying on Baekhyun to not know this." Minseok untangled Jongdae from him and jogged to his study. Jongdae wondered if he was going to get evicted there and then. He had nowhere to go. He began to cling to the sofa in case he gets dragged out. Minseok returned with a brown envelope and tossed it to the coffee table.

"A-Are you kicking me out? What about our company relations? Is that...the termination?" Jongdae felt so ashamed of himself. He was going to be the biggest failure in his bloodline.

"What? I'm not that cruel, Dae. Let's keep business and personal apart. This is personal, and stay here for as long as you want. It's gonna be lonely without you. I’m not used to living alone already." Minseok leaned on the back of the sofa and kissed Jongdae's head. "But I do suggest you see what that is."

Jongdae pulled three pages of a blank form. The logo was too familiar. He read the initial details and shoved the papers away. He fell back on the sofa with Minseok massaging his shoulders. Misery truly loved company. "Please tell me this is fake."

"I wish. Took a lot for me to get one. They're too specific this time." Minseok chuckled. “Second chance was given to me, even Chanyeol. It’s certainly coming for you.”

“Is this your punishment for me?” Jongdae looked dead inside. Minseok laughed heartily and hugged Jongdae from behind. “What if it’s not meant for me?”

“Then I’ll be here, Dae.” Minseok kissed Jongdae’s cheek, encouraging him. “We can try again. I'll keep the ring but for now, at this moment, that’s waiting for you.” Minseok smiled kindly. This was truly who he was without the mold and the pressures. He was far better than the public image forced. Jongdae knew this side of him more, grateful that his Seok-ah was still there under the facade. Minseok kept whispering for him to get the papers again like an angel no, a devil toying with Jongdae’s decision-making process.

“But when did th--”

“Stop stalling, Kim Jongdae. Fix this.” Minseok said seriously. Jongdae read the details of the paper from afar, hoping he's wrong. Nope, it's real.

_ The Pick: Celebrity Edition _

_ Season's Pick: Byun Baekhyun _


	12. This is love again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new season of The Pick has begun. Will Baekhyun make the right choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give LOVE AGAIN and DELIGHT lots of love ❤

“Are you sure about this?” Chanyeol shook his hands as the stylist fixed his tie.

“We’re already here, Yeol. Let’s enjoy it.” Baekhyun hugged his now ex-fiance Park Chanyeol and commented on how dashing he looked. It’s a genuine comment. The love in Baekhyun’s eyes never faded. It’s just the kind of love that wasn’t meant for forever. Chanyeol had the same look in his eyes.

The Celebrity Edition of the Pick officially started filming. Timing it with fall season absolutely screamed romance. When the new Pick was announced, many still reeled at the loss of another power couple that was Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Many felt so heartbroken for Baekhyun. He lost his first love and now in the middle of the broken engagement.

The news about the split and the new Pick were just four hours away from each other. It gave some clarity to the sudden split. Fans pitted Baekhyun and Chanyeol against each other for media play, riding on each other’s fame and all that. Joke’s on them, Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun to accept the offer. He couldn’t stand Baekhyun living in darkness. Yes, they were great together but Chanyeol knew it was wrong. Also, he wanted to join the show as well, just for fun (Chanyeol’s words). “I want to be the Baekhyun of the season.” 

With that, he became the wildcard.

More teasers were released, giving hints on the backgrounds of the new choices of the season. Baekhyun didn’t know any of them except Chanyeol. He wanted to be surprised. The producers noted that input seriously.

The first three choices were pro-athletes. One of them was Baekhyun’s idol in Hapkido. It’s strange to think he may have the chance to marry his idol. Choice 4 and 5 were models. Choice 6 was dancer extraordinaire named Kim Jongin. Baekhyun was stunned by the sexiness of this man. When he was face to face with Baekhyun, the sexiness faded. He was adorably shy, rocking back and forth his heel and ball while introducing himself to the Pick. Baekhyun adored him immediately.

Choice 7 was Chanyeol. The ratings when the singer appeared skyrocketed beyond expectations. It was a bomb that exploded in the faces of the viewers. Park Chanyeol joined the show...to get Baekhyun back? They expected Baekhyun to look upset and uncomfortable or call for a commercial but the cameras kept rolling. Everyone watching felt so confused. They just broke up and now he’s there. Adding to the surprise, Baekhyun raised his hand in the air and waved to Chanyeol like it’s long-time-no-see. “Yeolie-yah!” He called adorably.

“Is this how it felt? Those stairs made me nervous.” Chanyeol looked behind, then hugged Baekhyun like there was no breakup recently. Of course, he left a kiss in the Pick’s forehead; a staple of the power couple. The split found more reason. “You ready?” He mumbled genuinely. Baekhyun looked up to his ex-fiance and nodded. “Let’s see if I’m really worthy of you.”

Baekhyun smiled at his challenge and pushed him gently to his mark. “Can’t believe you put our engagement on the line for this experience,” he chuckled. What a hot scoop! Chanyeol entered the show to prove he’s worthy of Baekhyun.

“Hey, the choice is still yours, B. Whatever it would be, I’ll be happy for you.” Cue the *awww!* sound effects. There’s unconditional love between the two, the kind many wished to have.

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol to the direction of the house playfully, making both smile. The choices inside felt the pressure already. The ex-fiance was in the house. Baekhyun looked at producers for what’s next. The last choice just entered the house. No one looked at him for a moment so he began to backpedal slowly towards the house for the rules reiteration. 

“Wait Baekhyun,” the head producer (also the same producer that rooted for him last season) halted him. Baekhyun looked at the cameras like they would reply to him. Was there something he didn’t know? “One more car? Okay. Baekhyun, stand on the mark please.”

He did as told. He knew nothing. This was out of his control. Everyone became busier than ever, adjusting the lights and all. Baekhyun kept looking at the producers for an instruction but nothing came. He stood on his mark, palms sweating, heart racing. The choices inside felt the same. 24 hours haven't passed but a twist came already. “Is this a prank because of last season?” Baekhyun tried to ease the tension building. Viewers were clueless but expectant too. Only seven teasers were launched. Why would there be an 8th choice?

This final choice’s hair peeked from the stairs. It’s black and tousled. Like the other choices, he’s in a suit. Baekhyun’s smile faded when the crew looked at the stairs. He craned his head to that direction and stopped breathing. Everyone stopped breathing. The camera director zoomed in Baekhyun’s dumbfounded expression.

It’s Kim Jongdae.

The choices inside the house began screaming like they were viewers too. Chanyeol, however, stayed put and waited for what’s next quietly. He didn’t expect this either. There was no anger or ill feelings toward Jongdae. He was more concerned about Baekhyun’s feelings. “It’s over for us, man. The ex-fiance and the first love got in.” One of the athletes laughed at the ridiculousness of this season.

Jongdae bowed to the producers, meeting them again in a different condition. Once he was at his marker, he wiped his hands on his pants as he tried to calm down.  _ Ah, this was what he must’ve felt last season. _ “Hi,” he said breathily. Jongdae’s voice cowered under Baekhyun’s judging stare. He was ready for anything, even if it meant public humiliation and character assassination from Baekhyun.

“Is this a joke? If it is, it’s not funny.” The icy tone froze the entire set. This was what made reality TV. No one on set has seen Baekhyun displeased without a punching bag. He could be seconds away from throwing a punch. The next seconds were unpredictable. Jongdae sighed, not wanting to fight on national television again. He didn’t want to dodge either in case it happened.

“I wish it was but,” Jongdae raised his left hand, revealing its back.

It’s bare. 

Baekhyun capsulated the nation’s response very well. His brows almost reached his hairline as he stared at the supposedly engaged hand. This shocker sent the nation silent. Businessmen probably heard the stock market dropping and that doesn’t even have a known sound. Why was everyone breaking up without notice? Yes, no one noticed the perfect couple was sailing towards splitsville. No media outlet covered the scoop as well.

“When? What...what ha--, Jongdae.” Baekhyun couldn’t speak. He was shocked yet sorry. He never wanted Jongdae to have a failed engagement.

“Yeah, um, we uh, we couldn’t take it anymore.” Jongdae tried to smile but that was the truth. He was speaking on their behalf this time. “He...couldn’t stand seeing me live through my mistake.” Chanyeol looked at his shoes, knowing exactly how Minseok felt.

Baekhyun finally looked at Jongdae’s eyes. It’s hard to read through broken glass. He saw many emotions in Jongdae’s eyes but he focused on the biggest shard of glass. Jongdae mainly looked relieved. “A-Are you alright?” The way Baekhyun said it would make any heart ache. His voice cracked a little. Despite everything that happened between them, he was still genuinely concerned about Jongdae. Again, another kind of unconditional love in display but for someone else.

“Could be better but definitely not worse than expected.” Jongdae smiled beautifully, genuinely too. Yes, he feels better after hearing Baekhyun’s voice. Baekhyun could see the exhaustion in his features though. “That’s why I’m here. I...I wanted to tell you but you’ve been avoiding me since…(the dinner incident). Anyway, I tried calling you but you’re busy...meaning I chickened out.” Jongdae chuckled off the awkwardness.

“Why didn’t you tell Mom and Dad to make me call you?” Baekhyun felt annoyed again. He had to be there but he wasn’t. Jongdae scratched his neck then bit his own lower lip. “They...don’t know.” Baekhyun realized.

“First on national TV, for everyone’s knowledge; fresh off the source too. Just about a week ago, four days ago?” Jongdae smiled innocently. Baekhyun’s chest felt heavy. Jongdae entered this with wounds fresh. He was not mentally, emotionally, and physically prepared to do this but he’s here. He’s proving something. “Hey, stand properly. Many are watching. This is about you now; your choice, your call. I’m simply a choice.”

Baekhyun wanted to beat himself up. He’s so disappointed in himself for not being there for Jongdae when he needed him. He had to reveal himself publicly to tell him this because Baekhyun gave him the cold shoulder. Jongdae squeezed Baekhyun’s shoulders, making him look up. “So you just came to tell me that?” Baekhyun made it sound funny but it was a valid question.

“Oh I’m entering. Seok-ah helped me apply last minute. Don’t ask how he got a form for me.” Jongdae said as a matter of fact.

“What?” Baekhyun truly carried the nation’s reactions. Minseok and Jongdae’s split was mutual too? Many wondered if they were lucky or pitiful. “You and I need to talk once filming is over, Kim Jongdae.” He warned.

“Okay, but can I at least get a h--,” Baekhyun knew what to do. He hugged his best friend, first love, and first and only heartbreak. Jongdae tucked his face on Baekhyun’s shoulder and held him tight. This was what home felt like. Although their home was broken, they could still rebuild what’s left of it. Baekhyun cupped Jongdae’s face and pouted.

“I’m sorry, Jongdae.” He mumbled.

“Me too, Baekku.” Jongdae smiled. The nation hollered at the return of the nickname. Baekku-Chan was in one house with Kim Jongdae. It was going to be intriguing indeed. Baekhyun let Jongdae go and told him to get inside the house, to even sit beside Chanyeol. The next interaction got everyone excited. It’s the reunion of old friends and rivals.

Chanyeol stood up when Jongdae entered, welcoming him like they weren’t fighting over one guy. “Ya! Why weren’t you answering my messages? I had so much news. I even texted you about the breakup.” Chanyeol ran his mouth like no one was watching.

“Did you change your number? I was texting you for updates.” Jongdae fished his phone out of his pocket.

“Ah! Right, we changed numbers because fans kept calling.” Chanyeol apologized for missing that minor information.

The other choices lost hope as they watched the threats interact. It’s a tag team of top contenders forming before their eyes. Kim Jongin was fairly amused by everything. He tried this for fun, kind of like a vacation since his company kept overworking him nonstop. He’s not exactly attracted to Baekhyun but he did need a friend. Chanyeol and Jongdae sat beside him, chatting like the old friends they are. It should cause hate here and there but everyone found ChanDae an absolutely entertaining pair.

* * *

Dating rounds began immediately so Jongdae oriented everyone on what happened in those things. It’s like he became the matchmaking mentor as a veteran of the show. Chanyeol and Jongdae watched each date like a different show that starred Baekhyun. Everyone saw the friendship formed years ago from the way the three clowned each other during interviews and confessions. It’s truly refreshing yet scary too. Things were about to get serious sooner or later.

One morning, however, Chanyeol handed a black envelope to Jongdae. He was having breakfast with Kim Jongin. “Delivery for Mr Kim Jongdae,” He mumbled then prepared his cereal bowl. Looks like he just got up too. “Get dressed. We’re leaving in an hour and a half.” The way his voice was thick with sleep sent hearts racing. 

Jongdae read the card and scoffed. “Is he cutting the budget? I gave two cards even if it’s a double date.” He placed his unfinished breakfast in the bin and patted Chanyeol’s back before heading upstairs to shower. “Nini, I’m going first.”

“Huh?” Jongin looked around the table, seeing he was alone. The athletes and models were doing workouts in the gym. Chanyeol sat across Jongin, greeting him good morning. The artists of the house finally had time together. Jongin looked down and ate faster. He’s shoving his meal in his mouth, hoping the other choice wouldn’t speak anymore.

“You dance, right?” Oops. Kim Jongin wasn’t spared.

When Jongdae entered his bedroom, he didn’t expect to find Baekhyun in his bathroom, brushing his teeth like he stayed there. Well, he used to. Jongdae’s room was Baekhyun’s former bedroom. “Ya, use your own sink, Baekku.” He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s middle and pulled him away. He wasn’t in the mood to talk or be upset.

“Wait, wait! It will drip! Jongdae, it’s dripping!” Baekhyun yelled. Jongdae caught the suds with his hand, not caring about germs or sensitivity.

“Why are you even here? I’m going to get ready for the double date.” It’s not that Jongdae didn’t want Baekhyun there. He just wasn’t prepared, that’s all. He hasn’t even showered.

“Just checking on you. It’s been a week and we haven’t talked.” Baekhyun spat the suds in the sink and washed his mouth. He wiped his chin with his shirt and faced his best friend. Jongdae noted Baekhyun just used his toothbrush. “When did it happen and who ended with who?”

Jongdae released a breath and scratched his eyebrow. “A week and a few days ago, and he ended it.” Baekhyun scoffed. “We were tired pretending we’re okay with each other.”

“Why did he beat you up? Was that him being tired?” Baekhyun crossed his arms over his chest. He would never get over sending Jongdae to the hospital after sustaining internal injuries. Jongdae noted Baekhyun got broader than before. He could really beat Minseok to a pulp if he wanted to.

“Partially.” Jongdae admitted. “I didn’t stop it either.” He lowered his head. “Felt like it was fate showing me what I did wrong.”

“That’s a sick analogy.” Baekhyun felt disgusted. “Domestic violence is not the universe punishing you for your mistakes. Kim Jongdae, when did your brain lose its brain cells? Did he knock you out so often they left your pretty head?” Jongdae slapped Baekhyun’s hand away when it tried to touch his head.. “And yet you dodge me? Wow, you’re really something else, Kim Jongdae.”

“I missed you, Baekku.” he whispered shyly with fondness in his eyes. Baekhyun pushed his annoyance aside and side-eyed Jongdae. It was so random yet sincere.

“What was that?” He’s really not letting Jongdae live. Jongdae sighed and said it louder. Baekhyun kept pretending he didn’t hear it until Jongdae was pushed to his limit. He trapped Baekhyun against the counter and whispered it directly against Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun gulped thickly, unsure of how to breathe. The way Jongdae looked at him hurt Baekhyun inside. It’s a man who’s tired and guilty. Baekhyun would be lying if he said he slept well every night since then. He too was tired.

While touring with Chanyeol and his band, he spent most nights drunk. Chanyeol cleaned up after Baekhyun to save his job. He tucked Baekhyun to bed every night, feeling sorry for him. Baekhyun would wake up the next day feeling more miserable than yesterday. He’s good at keeping Chanyeol’s image good but in private, he was a heartbroken bum.

Baekhyun could relate to Jongdae’s eyes. If he put his defenses down, he was clearly no better than Jongdae. He too missed Jongdae. Above all that, he just missed having someone pick up his calls whenever. It’s hard to be helpless. They both realized that now. Baekhyun hugged Jongdae, hoping to not break his best friend any further. Jongdae closed his eyes and tucked his face to Baekhyun’s neck.

They stayed like that as time seemed to fade. Half a year seemed longer for them. Baekhyun patted the back of Jongdae’s head and apologized for his actions. He was rude, tactless, and bitter. He did things out of revenge where the effects impacted him more than anyone. Baekhyun thought Jongdae deserved the truth too.

When they met at the restaurant, he was no longer engaged to Chanyeol. They ended things on tour because Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun to take the offer on being the new Pick. That dinner was a simple night out with Chanyeol’s mother because it was her birthday. The kiss Jongdae saw and what followed after was for the cameras. None of it was meant. Yes, even after all that, Chanyeol’s still running after Baekhyun. However, he accepted that they would never be. He’s only by Baekhyun’s side because he wanted to...as a friend.

“He’s a decoy?” Jongdae laughed as Baekhyun smiled. Casual conversations like this felt like home. “So the double date is,”

“For you and me only,” Baekhyun held Jongdae’s hands, happy to feel them bare. “Like old times, like how it’s supposed to be,” he smirked, making Jongdae blush.

Something about Baekhyun changed indeed. He’s more confident in himself. There’s also that intimidating aura he developed, which could make anyone fall for his charms. Jongdae was no exception indeed. “Touch me.”

“Am I not?” Baekhyun arched his brow and tilted his head to the side as he spoke deeply. He knew what his best friend meant but it’s fun to tease. Jongdae was rendered breathless.

His back met the shower divider as their lips fought with passion. Baekhyun discarded his shirt together with Jongdae’s. Expertly, Jongdae hit the knob to let the shower run. Baekhyun helped Jongdae in the tub and peppered his skin with longing kisses. Jongdae gasped at each suck of his neck. Each kiss left fires in its wake. Baekhyun thought of taking the lead but Jongdae placed his hands on Baekhyun’s bare chest. With one look, Baekhyun sat down and waited for what’s next.

Baekhyun’s fingernails turned white at each movement. He gripped the edge of the tub, close to cracking it. Jongdae bit an end of shirt while Baekhyun bit the other end to muffle their moans. Each movement of Jongdae’s hips sent shocks all over Baekhyun’s body. He wasn’t sex deprived but this felt really different. Jongdae tugged the shirt off Baekhyun’s mouth and threw the shirt to the floor. He leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun senseless as they felt euphoric.

The shower still ran as they caught their breaths. Baekhyun couldn’t stop staring at Jongdae. He couldn’t believe this guy was in his arms again. No strings, rings rather, attached. He didn’t need this show anymore. Everything he wanted was with him already.

Jongdae opened his eyes and whined. “Morning Baekku,”

“Morning,” Baekhyun smiled loosely. “Did you think this through?” he whispered.

“Think what? I wasn’t thinking since I saw you here in my bathroom.” Jongdae slurred. He’s spent from an intense makeup sex.

“We still have to film, love.” Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s forehead sweetly. “Can you walk?”

“I’ll do anything for you, Baekku.” Jongdae rubbed his cheek on Baekhyun’s chest and hugged him comfortably. Baekhyun felt conflicted. Did Jongdae think one heated sex would fix everything? Baekhyun pushed negativity aside.

“Let me wash you at least. Many might wonder where we are.” Baekhyun looked at the clock in the bathroom. They’ve spent close to an hour in hiding. Jongdae did as told, stood with his hands on the wall as Baekhyun soaped his body and hair. Between lazy kisses, Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile. Jongdae returned it, feeling shy around this Baekhyun. He’s more in control of himself now. It’s heart fluttering to see. If only he knew this was cutting Baekhyun from the inside out.

Once Jongdae was safe in a bathrobe, Baekhyun wore his clothes from earlier and exited through the balcony without proper goodbye. Jongdae laid in bed, feeling tingly all over. He just had sex with Baekhyun. Did it mean he wins this season? No, he had sex with Baekhyun last season too and Baekhyun lost. His happiness was short lived as he felt the dread of not being able to talk to him properly. “Am I getting second place then?”

The competitive spirit took over. Even if Chanyeol was a decoy in the game, Jongdae couldn’t help but think of everyone as competition. The double date was a simple early dinner with clubbing afterwards. It’s definitely out of Jongdae’s comfort zone and more of Chanyeol’s. He was slightly worried this was meant to throw him off.

In the car, Baekhyun held Jongdae’s hand subtly. He did it because he wanted to. The pain in his heart eye rolled at his self-control. The viewers lost their minds when it happened. The choices at home were so conflicted too. Did they enjoy watching this or hating that there’s a clear frontrunner? In fact, both frontrunners were with Baekhyun now. This would truly set one apart from the other.

Baekhyun chatted with Chanyeol casually while Jongdae’s asleep beside him. He’s between the two for proper screen time. Chanyeol saw the joined hands on Baekhyun’s lap and bit his fingernail as he looked out the window. He’s trying to keep his gushing to himself. Or was he controlling his jealousy? His friends may be getting back together though. Baekhyun rested Jongdae’s head on his shoulder.

“Have you talked to him?” Chanyeol worried, talking in hushed tones.

“Not yet. We have a lot to say to each other, I bet.” Baekhyun looked at their joined hands. He had to keep their morning sex a secret.

“This is probably the most peaceful sleep he had all week.” Chanyeol confessed. “He’s always drinking at night.”

“You join him?” Baekhyun smiled amusingly. It’s a 180 from how they were before.

“Of course! We’ve all been friends for so long. It’s not the first time we were in this situation so it’s no big deal.” Chanyeol shrugged. “He opened up about our college days. When he caught me sneaking out of your place,”

“What?” Baekhyun didn’t know this at all. He thought Jongdae didn’t come home that night. “He knew we slept together?” Chanyeol scoffed and nodded. “Why didn’t he say anything?”

“Because he liked you, duh.” Chanyeol flicked his finger on Baekhyun’s forehead. “I thought he wasn’t home too. He was on the sofa reading his drafts. Scared the shit out of me,”

“He did that a lot when he needed to think.” Baekhyun pouted, remembering his moments of fear when he got a glass of water in the middle of the night.

“Why didn’t you two confess back then? You promised me when we graduated you’ll do it.” Chanyeol was genuinely curious. “Everyone knew you two were together.”

“I thought he’d never leave me. He was happy with how we were. He never said anything about wanting to get married and all.” Baekhyun explained.

“Because you never said anything!” Chanyeol couldn’t contain his emotions.

“Are you on my side or his? You hold this hand. I see ChanDae all over the trends!” Baekhyun tried to give Jongdae’s hand to Chanyeol but the youngest refused. Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun’s annoyance. Jongdae suddenly smiled.

“Baekku! You’re so loud!” Jongdae scolded. Chanyeol laughed his heart out with time, clapping like a monkey. Baekhyun looked so offended.

“Why are you two ganging up on me? You two date. I’m going home.” Baekhyun pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Chanyeol winked at Jongdae for fun. This episode was going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

Dinner was very light for a double date. It looked more like a friends’ night out than a date. Jt’s a nice restobar with live music, something all three guys enjoyed.ongdae saw how Baekhyun and Chanyeol interacted now. The round table was a right setup for them. There’s still traces of engagement between the two. While he knew it was staged, it didn’t mean they had no feelings for each other. In the dead air, Jongdae wondered if he could get news from the former power couple themselves.

“Baekku, Yeol-ah, how was it like being engaged to each other?” Jongdae sat back. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other then at their friend.

“Why do you need to know?” Chanyeol felt slightly uncomfortable because it’s being asked by a friend, a very close friend. Jongdae placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm.

“After this show, you two might get back together if Baekku chooses you. He can also choose me so I need a crash course. It can also be none of us so that means I have to marry Chanyeol.” Jongdae deduced well. Chanyeol almost spat his drink as he laughed. Jongdae was right. Chanyeol threw the question to Baekhyun.

“That’s a good point, If you don’t choose either of us, we have to marry each other. I don’t mind. He’s a joy to be with.” Chanyeol high fived with Jongdae.

Baekhyun eyed the two oddly. “Since when did you two become friends? You two were at each other’s throats ever since.”

“A throat I’d love to mark once we get married,” Chanyeol smirked. Jongdae fanned his face playfully. Baekhyun squirmed in his seat because that’s his favorite guilty pleasure from both Chanyeol and Jongdae.

“What was the question again?” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae. He repeated for knowledge’s sake. “It’s...comfortable, right? We know each other well so it’s easier to be natural. Sex is a plus. It’s free, feels freer, right?” Chanyeol nodded. “We talk to each other without speaking. We don’t judge each other’s laugh. You just...you just get each other.”

“We get each other, right, Dae? Our place would be loaded with booze.” Chanyeol high fived Jongdae again. Baekhyun made a face. He wasn’t wrong about being comfortable. “If you two end up together though, it’ll be a lot different from us, B.” Chanyeol noticed as he ate the chips off Jongdae’s plate. Jongdae wasn’t a fan of fried chips. He preferred them baked. “You’re freer with me because of what I do. We’re technically coworkers so it’s easy to keep tabs on each other. Once you choose Dae, everything will be prim and proper. You’ll be touring with me while he stays for the business.”

“I won’t stop Baekhyun from doing what he wants with his life.” Jongdae ate his salad. “As long as he comes home to me at the end of the day, I’m good. I’ve never kept you in, right?”

“Yes, he’s not paranoid.” Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol with meaning. “Jongdae only texts when it’s past midnight and asks his drivers to pick you up when you’re hungover.”

“Really?” Chanyeol fixed his hair and wore his cap. “Eliminate us now. I’m marrying Jongdae.” Chanyeol grabbed Jongdae’s hand. Baekhyun stood up, pulling Jongdae in his seat.

“Ya ya ya! Let go! Park Chanyeol, sit.” Baekhyun tried to be mad but he’s laughing. The entire date changed course. They’re fighting over Jongdae now.

“I’m not a dog, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol returned to his seat and sat down...like a good puppy.

“Good boy,” Baekhyun added, teasing Chanyeol further. Jongdae was dying from laughter in his seat. He hasn’t had a good laugh in a long time. Baekhyun watched him, getting affected by his joy. He could also see Jongdae hasn’t laughed in a long time because of how raspy it sounded.

In the choices’ home, only Kim Jongin was enjoying the show. He’s not one bit threatened at all. He was granted a date with Baekhyun and it was fun. Jongin was sure he wasn’t going home yet.

Jongdae was halfway through dessert when he realized the band took a break. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were talking about their work schedules, noting things would change after Baekhyun’s done with the show. Jongdae saw the guitar and looked at Chanyeol.

“Is he,” Jongin noticed the kept intention.

“Baekku, Chan, excuse me,” Jongdae started. Jongin began screaming. He knew what was going to happen. Jongdae told him he planned to make the two sing together like old times. Jongin, who apparently went to the same college as the three, knew about Baekku-Chan. He was a freshman when he first heard the duo. “Do you want to give it a try?” Baekhyun looked at the empty stage and Chanyeol. “For old times sake,”

Chanyeol sat back and sighed, thinking deeply. He looked at Baekhyun for an answer. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae then the camera on their table. Chanyeol wiped his hands on his pants, seemingly and subtly trying to stand. He’s itching to play something again. Jongdae just waited expectantly. He’s doing the nation a wonderful fan service.

“What would you like us to sing?” Baekhyun indulged Jongdae.

“I wasn’t going to reveal this song yet but,” Chanyeol bit his lip. Baekhyun held his forearm, warning him to not go too far. “Baekhyun did great in the guide.”

This shocked everyone, even Jongdae. “You’re...singing again?” His heart raced at the thought.

“Come on, give it to Dae as a late birthday gift.” Chanyeol urged Baekhyun.

“It’s your song, not mine. Junmyeon would go nuts.” Baekhyun frowned.

“I wrote it for you, because of you. Sing it. The guide’s saved in my phone.” Chanyeol exposed. Jongdae pointed to himself, asking for a copy. Chanyeol hooked him up, of course. Bros before hoes.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun to the stage, surprising the diners and staff. World class talent was in their midst. Baekhyun held the mic, checking the volume, as Chanyeol asked the guitarist for the settings of his guitar. “Hi, wow, no one expected this, huh? We didn’t either.” Baekhyun laughed.

“Good evening everyone, don’t mind us. We’re just...bored.” Chanyeol grinned handsomely. “We’re Baekku-Chan. Maybe you’d enjoy a little bit of sounds from us tonight.”

“This is a...spoiler…Chanyeol’s new single.” Baekhyun chuckled nervously.

“But B’s the one singing for you tonight, not paid to do this.” Chanyeol quipped then strummed the guitar. “This is Love Again.”

Jongdae perked up a little. It’s going to be personal indeed. Baekhyun sang the first lyrics:  _ Please tell me once again. Tell me that you love me like that again. _

Oh it’s 100% personal. Some diners, obviously fans, gasped as Baekhyun sang. Jongdae gulped. Chanyeol harmonized with Baekhyun beautifully. It’s definitely a plus point for the ex-fiance. Jongdae could see the headlines tomorrow; Baekhyun and Chanyeol still love each other, says unreleased song written by Chanyeol for Baekhyun.

If the first lyrics were a dagger to Jongdae’s heart, Chanyeol singing the second verse twisted the knife in Jongdae’s heart.  _ I will put back everything. I’m where I’m supposed to be and I still love you.  _ And then the pre-chorus happened with Chanyeol looking at Baekhyun.  _ I don’t understand it in my heart, why. You say you love me, but why do you try to run away? _

Baekhyun continued with the chorus once more, feeling the song to his chest. He opened his eyes, looking at Jongdae now.  _ Tell me your love again. Come back to me again. _ Chanyeol looked at Jongdae subtly, nodding a little as if he’s encouraging Jongdae to believe Baekhyun right now. He smiled, making some think Baekhyun meant it for him. No, Baekhyun meant it for Jongdae. He really wanted them to love again. Love better. Baekku-Chan hoped Jongdae got the message. Chanyeol did write it for Baekhyun, thinking of his position when Jongdae left him. It’s not asking for Baekhyun back. Neither didn’t want that anymore.

The double date ended well with Baekhyun and Jongdae carrying a drunk Chanyeol out of the restobar. They belted Chanyeol in the front seat while Baekhyun and Jongdae got cozy in the backseat. Many felt upset with Chanyeol. While the impromptu performance placed him in the lead, he went into a drunken frenzy. Jongdae and Baekhyun had a lot too but Jongdae didn’t think of himself. He still took care of Baekhyun. Chanyeol gave the lead to Jongdae cleanly. Even the choices at home felt that way.

Baekhyun thought otherwise. Yes, everything seems alright on the outside but the pain’s still there. He’s not a sore loser for last season’s events but seeing Jongdae gave him chest pains each time. Singing to him was a different level of pain. He’s not sure if he’s mad at Jongdae or Minseok. Baekhyun thought they should have that talk now. He requested for private time with Jongdae in the car after the staff helped Chanyeol out. Filming was over anyway.

When the door closed, Baekhyun ran his hands over his face. Jongdae looked out the window to sober himself up a little. Neither didn’t know where to start. Jongdae faced Baekhyun and asked him what he wanted to know. Baekhyun sank in the seat as he rested his head back. “I don’t know,”

“Can I ask then?” Jongdae spoke cautiously. Baekhyun hummed in reply. “Why were you at the tower that afternoon? Kyungsoo said you delivered snacks but there’s a letter in the bag. You told me about the engagement before anyone else.”

“You’re still my best friend, Dae. It’s a habit to tell you everything first.” Baekhyun slurred. “I was just thinking about it then.

“Or you’re unsure with your decision,” Jongdae filled. Baekhyun gulped. Busted. “You didn’t want to do it, huh?”

“I was desperate. The gym barely gives enough, you know that. Chanyeol called because of you. You did this to us.” Baekhyun scoffed.

“I did. I did many things to us.”

“Because you were scared.” Baekhyun kicked the front seat out of anger. Jongdae flinched and trembled. “You didn’t even think of me. You never asked if I was scared, if I was okay, or what. You sent Chanyeol to do it for you. When will you do things for yourself, Kim Jongdae? I’m not going to wait around for you forever. Not anymore,”

“I know,” Jongdae’s voice was so hoarse. He’s sobbing with his head down. He deserved every ounce of anger. “I know that’s why I let him hit me every night!” He screamed as he clawed his head and pulled his hair. Baekhyun was on the brink of panic. “He knew I always snuck out to find you! Because I wanted to know if you’re alright!” Jongdae heaved heavy breaths. He recalled every kick and punch he got from Minseok with Baekhyun’s smile in mind. He’s seen his life before his eyes so many times because of those nights. He had one foot in his grave each time he went out of his way to see Baekhyun even from afar.

Baekhyun looked away as he roughly wiped a rogue tear. He wasn’t supposed to feel bad. He should be the strong one between them. Knowing each hit Jongdae took was for him made his heart ache. Jongdae began to beg for forgiveness, a rambling mess of guilt echoing in Baekhyun’s mind. Baekhyun sobbed to his hands as he begged Jongdae to stop. All this hurting needed to stop now.

Jongdae reached for Baekhyun’s hand with his shaking hands and held it to his face. In the dim setting, Baekhyun imagined Jongdae’s face with bruises. He imagined the worst of his condition and cried harder. All his fear when he rushed Jongdae to the hospital returned. Baekhyun felt regretful leaving Jongdae in the hands of a violent man. He knew. He always knew, but never did anything to get him out.

They cried on their own, exhausting the heaviness they carried for so long. Baekhyun folded his legs and cried to his forearms, not wanting another word to be said. He just wanted to cry. Jongdae did the same, leaving everything in the open. It’s comfortable. No words needed to be said but the conversation kept going. This was how it was to be engaged with a friend; not the kind with a ring, but the kind where your heartstrings are attached.

Jongdae grew tired as his eyes felt swollen. Baekhyun kept going, not caring if dehydration got him soon. Jongdae moved closer to Baekhyun and pulled him to his chest. Automatically, Baekhyun held on to Jongdae as he sobbed like a child. This guy has been through so much in his life. The comfort he expected from one person became the biggest let down of his life. How was he going to come to terms with that?

This moment was closure. It was long overdue but still appreciated. Baekhyun laid his head on Jongdae’s lap as Jongdae looked ahead, absentmindedly combing Baekhyun’s hair with his fingers. It’s a comfortable silence but the tension didn’t cease. Baekhyun stared at Jongdae with no thoughts. He listened to his own heartbeat as he held Jongdae’s free hand. Jongdae held it back but didn’t look down. His mind raced with questions. Baekhyun knew Jongdae was thinking hard so he closed his eyes to sleep. Jongdae did the same a little after opening the window slightly for air. This sleep was the most peaceful one they had in a long time.

When Baekhyun woke up, he was in his bedroom. His head and eyelids were heavy but his chest felt light. He stirred in bed, checking for a pill nearby but he noticed something else. He’s wearing Jongdae’s coat. He called the producers if they knew how he got in bed. “Ah, Jongdae carried you to your room.”

“Pardon?” Baekhyun worried about Jongdae’s hip. The dislocation was not long ago. How could he carry Baekhyun like that?

“Yes. He carried you on his back. We offered to help but he said he wanted to savor the moment. He said it’s been a while since he carried you home.”

Baekhyun’s heart tumbled but his mind was faster. “Where’s Jongdae?”

He hopped over balconies to get to Jongdae. Because it’s his old room, he knew how to unlock the sliding door. Like a ninja, Baekhyun got in and peeked at the curtain. Jongdae’s in bed, still in his clothes last night. He’s wasted so it’s easy for Baekhyun to move him. He fixed Jongdae in bed and laid beside him.

It’s crazy to think they were like this a year ago. They only had to worry about what’s for dinner and how each date night would go. Everything changed so quickly. Once they were done filming this season, what happens then? Baekhyun wasn’t sure who to choose but it’s clear that he didn’t want Jongdae to go. He didn’t want to push Jongdae away again.  _ Was this how it felt when you saw me here? Was it this hard to think of others when the only person in your mind’s everywhere? _ Baekhyun didn’t want to think for now. He wanted to be with Jongdae. So He spent the rest of the morning with him, asleep.

Chanyeol found them there by accident. He was about to ask Jongdae something when he saw the two asleep. He locked the door and closed it. No one had to know someone broke the law if the law was the one who broke it himself. Chanyeol hoped there’s no more bad blood. This was the longest peace they all had in awhile.

Jongdae stirred a little because it got cold. He’s surprised to see the balcony door open and Baekhyun cuddled beside him. Baekhyun woke a little too but his body protested. Autumn’s biting wind felt troubling but there’s warmth in the room. Jongdae cuddled back with his arm around Baekhyun. With a kiss on Baekhyun’s head, he confessed that he loves him too. So much. Baekhyun wanted to scream but his lips were sealed. It had to take so much before Jongdae could admit it? Baekhyun held Jongdae tighter, incredibly happy. Yes, they were.

Is this real or all a dream? Baekhyun didn’t want to wake up anymore. Neither did Jongdae.


	13. Are you the one I'll share my passion with?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five choices left. Baekhyun's truly in love but with whom? Chanyeol hoped the answer would inspire him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Will Last Forever by AKMU for this hehe it somehow fits.

Five choices left.

They were eliminated like no dates happened. Baekhyun ushered each one out of the house, hugging his idol very tight before promising to support him in his next game. Jongdae lowered his head, chuckling at the interaction. He may have tipped to the athlete that Baekhyun looked up to him so much. Before he left, he gave Baekhyun one of his uniforms for keeps. This was the nicest parting in the history of the Pick.

Chanyeol, Jongin, and Jongdae were the remaining choices. Baekhyun surely knew how to keep ratings good and have everyone shocked. The frontrunners and a fan favorite stayed. Baekhyun returned to his marker and sighed with relief. He’s happy with his choices. The public weren’t, because they didn’t know who would win now.

"This is going to be interesting. Because the next two weeks will have no elimination until I'm sure who I'll keep," Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. "Forever." Chanyeol beautifully smiled, kind of laughing at the situation. "I'll be spending two nights and three days with each of you. I want to see if sparks would fly," he looked at Jongin. "Or if...something rekindles," he smiled at Jongdae like a teenager seeing his crush. One thing was sure, Baekhyun was in love. With whom exactly, everyone had to find out.

The first choice to be taken on a trip was Kim Jongin. Chanyeol and Jongdae flopped on the sofa together like bros and laid out snacks like they're going to have a movie marathon. The public absolutely adored their friendship, feeling a little sick they were going after the same guy. Was Baekhyun truly amazing to be with? For the former choices, yes.

Jongin carried Baekhyun's bags as they entered a hotel, looking very handsome and confident. They gave off that you-wish-you-were-us vibe that seemed impressive. Jongdae had to admit, they looked good together.

It's no surprise they shared a room and a bed. Jongin placed their bags on the side and flopped down to bed. Baekhyun joined him, laying on his stomach as he smiled at the younger. "I'll call it a day now. Let's have time together. What do you think?" Baekhyun suggested. Jongin hummed, thanking him. The camera cut the transmission. Chanyeol and Jongdae looked at each other awkwardly. The first day was just that? Private time already? Chanyeol stood and confusingly made his way to the testimonial room. Jongdae looked at the cameramen oddly then just shrugged. Guess he and Chanyeol had a free day, but still filmed everything.

* * *

The rest of the morning felt slow. After their testimonials and confessionals, Jongdae and Chanyeol went for a swim. Chanyeol did a cannonball worth slow motion and replay. Jongdae cheered for him, hugging him for a good job. Ahh this was a visual treat for viewers; shirtless successful men with water droplets on their skins. They all wished they were water droplets at this point.

Chanyeol surfaced and helped Jongdae up. They sat on the edge with their feet in the water. It's the longest silence they had in a while. Jongdae looked at his pruny hands and touched his skin. Chanyeol had his arms behind him, head tilted up, sun kissing his skin. "Isn't this weird?" Chanyeol looked at Jongdae.

"What is?" Jongdae looked at his best friend.

"We liked the same person, loved him. We slept with him, ate with him, spent days and nights being happy with him, held him when he cried. Yet, we're not mad at each other." Chanyeol chuckled, finding it a miracle.

"I never held him when he cried." Jongdae realized. "I'm the reason he cries."

"Movies don't count?" Chanyeol pouted. Jongdae smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Even in those moments, he never did. It's always Baekhyun who held him when he cried. Chanyeol felt slightly awkward.

"I don't think it's weird we're hanging out like this. It feels like college all over again." Jongdae shrugged. "With more feelings,"

"You're still stupid at it. So yeah, nothing changed." Chanyeol laughed. His teasing eased Jongdae's mind. Chanyeol slung his arm around Jongdae. "Whatever happens here, know that I'll see you as my best friend, Dae."

"Me too," Jongdae nodded. "And if you win, save me a seat. I want to see Baekhyun finally happy."

"Well if you win, I'll need a seat and a date. Hook me up, yeah?" Chanyeol smirked. Jongdae laughed, keeping this promise.

"This would be so awkward if Jongin wins." Jongdae laughed. Chanyeol hissed and pouted.

"Would you really think Jongin would win over us? Come on, Dae. History counts." Chanyeol left a big impression with this sentiment.

The public agreed and disagreed with him. Yes both Jongdae and Chanyeol had a lot of advantage but it seemed unfair. Jongin had the most sincerity out of them because he knew nothing about Baekhyun. Everything he displayed was real. He was a good restart for Baekhyun, one without pain and heartache. Jongdae and Chanyeol both failed Baekhyun by leaving him. It would be stupid to return to either of them when they displayed such toxicity to Baekhyun. At this point, the public just wanted Baekhyun to have his partner in life be good to him. He's been through so much, and still going through so much. At least after this season, they wanted the joyful Baekhyun back with his heart full of happiness and love.

* * *

Baekhyun's laughter filled the mic as Jongin tried his best to sing and dance to karaoke. He rolled in bed, eyes shut as his lungs burned. Jongin had a comedic side after all. He was dancing hilariously to a funky trot song, messing up words and losing breath as his mind malfunctioned whether to sing or to dance. He dropped to the floor, high pitched laughter joining Baekhyun's. The two producers with them held back their laughter to avoid getting heard. Baekhyun caught his breath as Jongin tried to finish the song.

This was their fourth activity for the day. It's all fun and games, childish quips and playful antics. Indeed, it was refreshing. Jongin flopped down in bed and chuckled. Baekhyun looked at him and fixed his hair, pushing his sweaty bangs off his forehead. Jongin got his hand and kissed it. No words needed to be said. Jongin was utterly grateful to have fun.

This was the first time in a long time Jongin felt free. Being in a dance academy all his life meant living with strict rules and measures. He had to be a walking, moving perfection since he was eight years old. Yes he had fun here and there but dance was his main focus. He didn't have many friends so he just stayed by himself often. Joining the Pick was an impulse yet thrilling decision.

Kim Jongin joined this season after watching Jongdae's season. He saw a replay on TV late at night so he kept it on while he got ready for bed. He found himself attached to the show after seeing Sehun and Jongdae's date. The preview of the next episode where Baekhyun was rushed to the hospital kept him on edge. The best episode of Jongdae and Baekhyun aired with Jongin hurrying home to see the show trending for unknown reasons. He felt inspired to fall in love, because he himself never felt it before. He never tried, nor did it knock on his door. It's always wake up, eat, go to the academy or a work schedule, eat again, and go home. Fun would be added when it's allowed. Falling in love was never part of his routine so he attached this excitement and thrill to the show.

When Baekhyun didn't win, Jongin cried. He bawled his eyes out and skipped work the next day. He felt so heartbroken for Baekhyun. His manager saw him with tissues all over, eyes red and puffy, stuck in his pajamas like he was the one dumped. "Love isn't real." He pouted. His manager hugged him, telling him it's going to be okay. His innocence was so charming, a huge contrast to his stage persona. As a fan of Baekhyun, he followed his social media accounts, hoping the rejected choice was doing okay.

The rumors of Baekhyun and Chanyeol dating erupted, and Jongin's emotions shot through the roof. He was a massive fan of Chanyeol and his band. He made choreographies to most of their songs because he was that much of a fan. Jongin was so surprised, so happy yet so jealous of them. "Beautiful people truly walk with their own." He mumbled as he stared at the hot couple at that time.

The engagement news happened. Jongin was so frustrated yet happy. He felt bipolar at this point. His idols were dating and he's still single...stuck with his passion and no one to share it with. Being alone sucked. Until he was grateful he was. Everything felt so messy between Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kim Minseok. Jongin spent more time following their story than reading his manager's messages. It felt like a drama. And then the fallout happened. Baekhyun was announced as the new Pick. Jongin called his manager immediately, begging to be part of it.

_"Why are you so interested in this, Nini? Love will just sidetrack your career." His manager questioned._

_"I want to meet Baekhyun." Jongin sounded sure._

_"I can arrange for you to meet if you want to just say you're a fan."_

_"No. I want to spend time with him. I want to take a break from dancing and get new experiences. I don't want him to be lonely anymore." Jongin pouted._

_"You do know that if you win, you'll have to marry him, right? Him and his entire past, adoptive family, his ex and all that." His manager worried._

_"I don't mind. I don't have to win. I just want to meet Baekhyun. You said I need a new image, right? To show everyone I'm not boring. This is it. It's unexpected of me to join a dating show. This is my chance to show I'm not just a dancer. I can have fun too! I want to have fun for once in my life."_

Pity won. He entered the show, surprising and pleasing the public. Now he's in bed with his inspiration, holding his hand peacefully. "Thank you for keeping me around, Baekhyun. You inspired me to fall in love."

And the public was in shambles.

Chanyeol's brows raised as Jongdae's lips settled into a firm line. Baekhyun cuddled beside Jongin, comforting him. Yesterday was heavy for both of them. They spent all day talking about life, each other, and where life would take them. Baekhyun felt at ease to share these things to someone with a fresh perspective. Jongin understood him even if he was younger.

_"Falling in love is a little weird. I actually don't know how to describe it to you, sorry." Baekhyun pouted as they ate room service food._

_"Let me rephrase. How did you know you were in love with Jongdae?" Jongin was genuinely curious. This was the perfect idol-fan moment._

_"It was that moment when I won one of my early championship trophies in martial arts. I said that before, I think. My world really stopped at that moment." Baekhyun remembered it fondly. "With Chanyeol, I did fall for him too. It's not hard to do when we spent so much time together. He wasn't ugly either."_

_"Do you know I'm a big fan of his?" Jongin smiled._

_"You said it once or twice." Baekhyun smirked knowingly._

_"Baekhyun, I hope you know I don't mind if I don't win. I just wanted to meet you. I wanted to be your friend." Jongin spoke like a shy fan, wedging his hands between his thighs. Baekhyun got his hand and held it...like how friends do._

_"Thank you for meeting me. I needed someone like you, Nini." Baekhyun smiled. Jongin returned it, heart fluttering as he made Baekhyun happy. "You sure you don't want to win? We can be a new start for each other."_

_Jongin nodded, positive. "I'm more than happy to just be your friend, Baekhyun. You made my dreams come true." He hugged the elder. "You know where my heart lies."_

_"So I won't break it." Baekhyun whispered in a daze. Jongin wondered what he meant. "I made my choice, Nini."_

The last day of Baekhyun and Jongin's getaway had a camera trick. Chanyeol arched a brow as he watched the silhouettes kiss. Jongdae looked away. Things just got real. The way Jongin smiled for Baekhyun emphasized his admiration for the Pick. Bottom line, it was pretty romantic. Baekhyun was all smiles through the entire thing. The public thought the same thing with Baekhyun; Kim Jongin would be a fresh start for him. Those who felt tired of all the drama wanted Jongin to win. Too bad for them the couple didn't even kiss. Baekhyun was happy, truly happy with him. But Baekhyun made his choice and Jongin supported him for it. It's going to be Chanyeol or Jongdae in the end.

* * *

Baekhyun and Jongin returned to the house, welcomed by Chanyeol and Jongdae like they were not fighting over one guy. Jongin smiled at the guys and followed Baekhyun to the living room. Chanyeol and Jongdae sat beside him, curious what's up. "The next date starts tomorrow." The best friends blanched. "I'm taking Jongdae this time."

Jongin looked at him cautiously. Chanyeol looked down and nodded his head. He wanted to go next but maybe going last meant his impression would stay longer. Jongdae beautifully smiled, hope written all over his face. Baekhyun returned it and told him to get ready. They were going on a city date.

"City?" Chanyeol felt confused. That seemed so...basic.

"Yes. Somewhere only we know," Baekhyun expressed it in a reminiscent tone. Jongdae wondered where that would be. Jongin remained passive for the cameras. "Don't pack too many outside clothes, Dae. It's only for three days."

"The best three days with you so far then," Jongdae smirked, feeling excited for tomorrow. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other. The elder scratched his ear.

Later that night, Chanyeol felt his visitor arrive. He slid the glass panel and saw Baekhyun at the balcony, staring at the view. "You're that worried, huh?" Chanyeol leaned on the railing beside him, teasing him for being early.

"I want to change the location." Baekhyun thought hard.

"Where did you pick?" Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest.

"Our home,"

Chanyeol whistled, realizing how intimate that was. They were going to play house for three days. "What's worrying you, Baek?"

Baekhyun sighed and scratched his head. "I don't know. I'm getting confused with all this. You're here. He's here. Jongin has been so wonderful. I'm regretting this, I think. It's fun for the viewers but not to me, to all of us here. I think I messed up keeping both of you at this stage. I should've eliminated one of you. It would've been easier." He finally reached his breaking point.

Chanyeol was worried Baekhyun seemed too cool about all this. Seeing him rambling mad gave him some peace. Chanyeol should be offended by Baekhyun's words but he empathized with him. "I can withdraw and say it's clashing with my schedule if it would make it easier for you."

"No!" Baekhyun was panicked. Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh.

"Now you're being confusing, Baek. You said I'm only here because you needed a friend, a spy for the other choices. Why are you looking at me like there's more to that?" Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, voice deepening upon noticing the other's panic. "Wait a minute, are you still,"

"You ended our engagement. I just followed for your future." Baekhyun hinted.

"You mean you weren't faking any of it?" Chanyeol felt like a guitar was smashed to his head. Baekhyun scoffed. "Nothing was pretend?"

"Some parts were but most of it, I never did." Baekhyun admitted his underlying feelings for Chanyeol. "Especially when the cameras were off." He apologized for not speaking up sooner. "But I know I'm not the type you'd want to spend the rest of your life with. Ending us was predictable sooner or later."

Chanyeol sank to the floor as he processed this. Baekhyun was truly in love with him at some point in his life. Chanyeol failed to see it. The fact that he missed it meant he wasn't that interested in Baekhyun either after all.

"But I'm glad we have this. You're still here. It's not too late. Isn't that cruel?" Baekhyun smiled at nothing. "All these years I kept pushing and pulling you. Even here I do it. Shouldn't you be mad at me?"

"I should be but I'm not." Chanyeol looked up to him. "Those moments with you are some of the best in my life." Baekhyun looked at him. "But you're right. We wouldn't last as long as we expected. Eventually you'd hate me for being too drunk or too horny."

Baekhyun nodded. He wasn't fit to set Chanyeol straight. They already fought twice about Chanyeol's drinking problem. They were sure more arguments would rise if they stayed together. "Let's leave that behind, hmm?" Chanyeol invited Baekhyun to sit beside him. Baekhyun did and leaned on him. "Go back home with Jongdae. Remind him why you love him, what he missed all these months. Think of what to say in the finale. Jongin and I already talked. He told me everything."

"Everything?" Baekhyun panicked. Chanyeol nodded.

"I'm quite flattered." He smirked. "It's...kind of sweet."

"Park Chanyeol, are you blushing?" Baekhyun smiled, amazed by the sight. Chanyeol rubbed his ear, embarrassed.

"I watched his videos before you came." Chanyeol leaned to his ear. "I'm writing again." Baekhyun was so proud of him. The creative block choked the company for a while. "Let's see. Let's see if this would bring out a new side to me." Chanyeol shrugged. "But Baek, don't quit as my road manager please."

"I won't." Baekhyun promised. "I think I found my calling. You know, bossing you around and keeping everyone in shape." Chanyeol laughed. "Thanks Chanyeol, for everything." The musician nodded, happy about this closure. "I know this is random but would you be my best man when the time comes?"

"Sure?" Chanyeol was so amazed. Baekhyun hoped. "Of course! Wow, of course that should be me! I'm the best out of us three." That stroked his ego so much. Baekhyun got up with a scoff and bid him goodnight. He exhausted everything he needed to. Chanyeol stood up and hugged Baekhyun with all his heart. "Have the best time tomorrow, Baek."

"I will." Baekhyun smiled, excited for tomorrow. "See you in three days, Channie!" He giggled.

Chanyeol waited for him to get back safely. He went inside after and sat on his bed. _What now?_ He got one of his notebooks and opened the lyrics he wrote minutes before Baekhyun came. He held his guitar and plucked a random tune, hoping it fit the words. _This is the last song I'll write about you, Baek. Thank you for making me who I am now._ Chanyeol wiped his eyes with his wrists. _I have to set you free. I have to let you be happy._ He stopped playing, hugged his guitar, and let the tears flow freely. Chanyeol had to let go of him for good. He had to give himself a chance to be happy too. After a while, he laughed at himself for being emotional. It still felt good to cry. He turned the page to a new one and wrote a different title: _FOR BAEKHYUN AND JONGDAE._

The next day, Chanyeol rushed downstairs, seeing Jongin standing in front of the stove and waiting for the water to boil. His hair was a mess but Chanyeol smiled. "Yes! You're up. Did they leave? Listen to this!" He grabbed Jongin's hand and pulled him to the piano. They sat side by side. Jongin felt disoriented for a moment. "Don't sing the words. Just play it in your head." Chanyeol began playing the piano, checking his notebook from time to time. Jongin slowly woke up, watching Chanyeol's fingers dance on the keys. He smiled at the wonderful tune, looking at the musician. The spark and joy in his eyes made Jongin warm inside. _Are you the one I'll share my passion with, Park Chanyeol?_

Chanyeol nodded along the rhythm, messing up from time to time, as Jongin began to sway in his seat, bumping the musician lightly. His arms gracefully moved to the music, having a life on their own. It's a new day, a new beginning for them. The door closed for them on this journey. Jongin was about to open another but that door opened first, revealing Chanyeol on the other side.

Chanyeol grabbed his hand and ran, holding his music in one hand and his future in another unknowingly. Jongin went along for the journey, trusting him completely despite being clueless. This was their starting line; the bond of their passions to create something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authornim whats your problem! This is not baekchen! Yeah, I knooooow. Let me close the side characters before we get back on track. Thank you for waiting for updates :) this is ending soon.
> 
> If you're wondering what the connection of the song req is to this chapter, why this happened, how this led to something else, comment your questions please. I'll answer as many as I can hehe


	14. I wanted to go home with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last date for Baekhyun and Jongdae on the show! Would Jongdae appreciate the place where Baekhyun chose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation for this chapter: IU's Love Poem hehe

Baekhyun guided Jongdae along the hallway, eyes covered with his hands. "Wait, I feel like I'll fall in something." Jongdae took baby steps, trying to feel the walls. Baekhyun laughed silently behind him, enjoying his misery.

"Walk faster. We're almost there." Baekhyun said as he looked at the camera. The producer already opened the door for them. Baekhyun stopped Jongdae as they stood inside their former home. "Are your eyes closed?" Jongdae said yes for the nth time, feeling excited and nervous. Baekhyun's hands found comfort on Jongdae's waist. "Open them."

The view of their shared space filled Jongdae's vision. He was rendered speechless as he looked around, heart tugging. It was exactly like how they left it before their lives changed. Their photos were on the wall. Baekhyun's framed martial arts uniform was there too. The shitty radio even returned. Jongdae knew this place was sold to someone else months ago. Everything here was supposed to be gone. How the staff and Baekhyun restored everything just for them so fast astounded him.

He stumbled back to Baekhyun, overwhelmed. The last time he was here, he had to call the police because Minseok choked him to death. It was also where he begged Baekhyun to take him away. His heart ached as he remembered all the horrors. Baekhyun embraced him and kissed his shoulder. "I know this is the last place you want to be. Sorry," Jongdae turned in his hold, shaking his head. Anywhere with Baekhyun was where he wanted to be. "I wanted to come home with you." Baekhyun kept his head low, ashamed and embarrassed. "For you to see me again...as...as your best friend who had nothing," Baekhyun swallowed thickly. "As someone who tried to get your attention with just myself."

Jongin bit his fingernail, watching as a fan again. This was incredibly romantic. It’s so unlike his date with Baekhyun. Chanyeol watched as a friend, hoping they could get it together. He couldn’t help but notice the difference in Baekhyun when he’s with Jongdae. The producers were in the dining area, watching them decipher so many unsorted feelings.

Jongdae lifted Baekhyun's chin so they were eye to eye. Baekhyun's stare was so candid and raw, love overflowing with humility. He’s still in love with him. Jongdae smiled slightly then leaned in to kiss him gently. The cameraman almost tripped on his own foot as he zoomed in. The head producer almost crushed her co-worker's hand as they watched. Baekhyun's eyes fluttered open as he sighed with relief. Jongdae rested his forehead on his with his eyes closed. They just got there and a kiss already happened. Baekhyun felt like the naive boy he was back then.

"That's the Baekhyun I loved the most." Jongdae whispered, holding him close like there’s no space around them.

They were the classic rich meets peasant story, many thought. Baekhyun touched Jongdae's face, his shoulders, chest, and waist. He stepped back slightly and made sure he was okay. Jongdae left another peck and told him he'll just change his clothes. Baekhyun removed his coat and did that too. He returned to the living room and opened the TV, flopping on the sofa after. Even in his beanie, round-rimmed glasses, loose white shirt, and grey tracks, he was a vision. This was a glimpse of them at home. Jongdae went out wearing a muscle shirt and shorts, laptop in hand. He lifted Baekhyun's legs so he could sit, using said legs as some kind of seatbelt as he worked.

This was day one of their vacation; them being fully domestic like before. The staff ordered food packs, telling them theirs were on the table. Jongdae suggested he'd cook for Baekhyun. The Pick was asleep on the sofa. The producers let Jongdae do whatever he wanted. It's their house anyway.

Jongdae got cooking, pleased the staff stocked their fridge. The sound of garlic sizzling on oil and the smell of home-cooked food woke Baekhyun. He wondered if he was dreaming, confused why he's home and Jongdae's cooking. The sight of the producers made him relax.  _ Okay, I didn't go back in time. _

Baekhyun got up with a loud yawn, dragging himself to the kitchen. He leaned on the fridge door as he asked Jongdae what's for dinner. Jongdae got a piece of chicken and blew the steam off. Baekhyun ate it well, cheeks filled and happy. "Well?" Jongdae asked as he mixed the vegetables with the chicken. Baekhyun groaned and hugged from the side.

"I missed this so much." Baekhyun mumbled, chewing so well. He looked so blissed out as he hissed and blew the heat out of his mouth. "Your shitty food still makes my stomach happy."

Jongdae elbowed his ribs. Chanyeol and Jongin fell off the sofa, laughing their lungs off. That comment took a wild turn. Jongdae tasted it quickly. It wasn't bad. It lacked seasoning but it was still edible. Jongdae sighed with contentment. He missed this struggle indeed. "Eat the packed meal. I'll finish this myself." Jongdae sulked.

"Oh I'm eating this. Honest to god, I missed eating this. The burnt onions hit the spot." Baekhyun got two bowls from the cupboard and placed it near Jongdae. His tongue was so cutthroat around Jongdae. Jongdae saw the design, doing a double take as he felt soft again.

"We smashed these before. They were the last in the world. Where did you get them?" He looked at Baekhyun wistfully. Baekhyun smirked. Those bowls were antiques from a dollar store. After fighting about the toothpaste cap going missing (only to find it in the medicine cabinet), these bowls smashed to the ground because their hands were too animated in proving their points. Seeing them now felt nostalgic.

"I found the maker...in Luxemburg...when we toured for work. He's still alive." Baekhyun felt shy to admit he went extra lengths for the setting alone. "He uh...made two more for us."

"No way." Jongdae was so astounded.

"I told him how much you loved the divisions inside the bowl, how the sauce has its own little pocket there and stuff." Baekhyun showed the odd lump and ditch inside the bowl. It seemed like a factory defect but it was the actual design. "He was happy enough to make the last, like really last, pair in the world. He passed away shortly after we left."

"Luxemburg? That was almost half a year ago, Baek." Jongdae realized. Baekhyun felt busted in every corner. He scratched the back of his head. "You had them all this time?" Jongdae pushed him lightly.

"I got used to eating in them so I kept it to myself. Sehun likes it too." Baekhyun chuckled.

"He lives with Oh Sehun?" Jongin asked Chanyeol, who nodded and elaborated that was before they got linked again.

"Shitty food tastes better here." Baekhyun held the bowls as Jongdae scooped stir fried chicken rice in them. Jongdae agreed on that.

The staff ate with them, placing the camera on a tripod for everyone's comfort. They felt bad they're eating good food while the stars ate...trash. Chanyeol found their meal so pitiful. Bits of chicken and onion were burned. The rice wasn't properly mixed with the sauce. Jongin smiled fondly.  _ That's real love. _ And it was. They finished their meal, leaving nothing, not even a grain on the bowl. They valued food like that, in respect to Baekhyun coming from nothing.

"Ah I'm so full!" Baekhyun exclaimed in satisfaction. Jongdae patted his cheek as he placed the bowls in the sink. The staff would clean those for them to save more airtime. "Jongdae, movie night please!"

"What do you want to watch and fall asleep to?" Jongdae sat beside him, 100% attentive.

"A Barbie movie?" Baekhyun smiled, knowing his choice was so obscure. "Those things are so entertaining. I saw one in the plane. It was so well-made." Through all that, Jongdae just smiled kindly and agreed to it.

Minseok realized what he did wrong as he watched. Jongdae wasn't perfect as well but he tried. Baekhyun cherished those faults and leveled with what he lacked by saying something obscure. He made Jongdae feel they were equals. In that world with Baekhyun, Jongdae wasn't the son of a rich family. He was simply Jongdae that still had a lot to learn, and Baekhyun wanted to learn and share with him.

Midway through the Barbie movie, it was Jongdae who fell asleep. Baekhyun was so adorably engrossed in it. He saw his best friend asleep so he pushed the coffee table to the sofa and crawled on it. To everyone's surprise, Baekhyun laid there and continued watching. The staff offered him a pillow but he declined it. That's not how they lived, he said.

Jongin found it so romantic. He had a blanket over his legs as he hugged a pillow. This was by far the longest shoot they have done the entire season. Baekhyun didn't want to skip anything. Chanyeol rubbed his arms and pulled his hood over his head. The house felt colder with less people around. Jongin offered his blanket for warmth. Chanyeol moved closer to him and shared it. Jongin sat properly and tried to act normal. Chanyeol got comfortable all too fast, placing his arm on top of the sofa, behind Jongin. The dancer hoped they would cut the transmission faster or he was going to fall faster.

The movie finished and Baekhyun turned the TV off. The producers signalled for him to wrap up the day. Baekhyun turned to his side and kissed Jongdae's hand. He closed his eyes, not caring his arm became his pillow. Because that's how they were. That's how Jongdae was with him when he fell asleep during the movie. A staff member looking around the place saw a printed photo of a still CCTV footage in Baekhyun's room. It was dated the same date of the present except it was five years ago. Baekhyun was asleep on the sofa while Jongdae curled to his side on the coffee table, using his arm as his pillow. Their hands were together just like now. She understood the change of schedule now. The second date was supposed to be Chanyeol but Baekhyun switched them. He was waiting for this date.

* * *

Early morning came with Baekhyun feeling well-rested. He woke up to see Jongdae cuddling him on the sofa, head on his shoulder. He remembered falling asleep on the coffee table. How he got to the backrest of the sofa, he couldn’t remember. He lifted his head to check if the coffee table stuck to the sofa. He didn't want Jongdae to fall off. He saw the staff eating breakfast quietly. They waved to him as a greeting, signalling for him to get more sleep since it's still early. Baekhyun nodded and got more comfortable, pressing Jongdae's body to his so he wouldn't fall.

Chanyeol woke up, confused why he's in bed. He remembered dozing off on the sofa. Worse, it wasn't his room. Chanyeol sat up and looked around what seemed like Jongin's room. He slightly yelled as he fell back on the mattress, startled to see Jongin asleep on the floor. There was enough space on the bed, Chanyeol thought. He tried waking Jongin but he slept too well. Chanyeol lifted him to his bed and made sure he was comfortable. He had to get up anyway for his morning workout.

Baekhyun woke up again to see Jongdae staring at him.  _ Ah, so this is how it feels like to wake up with you. _ "Morning," he greeted groggily.

"Morning," Jongdae returned it. "Slept well?"

"Surprisingly," Baekhyun smiled loosely. Jongdae agreed, feeling very relaxed. "Should we start the day? We're going grocery shopping."

"The fridge is stocked." Jongdae's brows furrowed in question. Baekhyun filled the staff at breakfast there so they had to buy more for three to five more meals. "Will they pay?" Baekhyun chuckled and nodded. "Just asking. It's so random they planned that."

"I volunteered last night when I used the bathroom. We spent all day indoors so let's add variety." Baekhyun shrugged. Jongdae asked for five more minutes of sleep and kept Baekhyun on the sofa. He threw his leg around his waist and closed his eyes. Five more minutes wouldn’t hurt.

In the local supermarket, their former neighbors noticed them together again. It was a shock and a relief for most. The elder by the fruit stand outside their place gave them free apples, happy to see them again. Baekhyun got a shopping cart and followed Jongdae. The producers followed them, keeping their distance. Chanyeol and Jongin saw the transmission as they ate brunch, not minding it. They got into deep conversation on creative processes.

Baekhyun and Jongdae returned home to fix the groceries. Jongdae finished his task of stocking the fridge as Baekhyun filled the cupboards. He sat on the counter and watched Baekhyun silently. Little things became noticed. Baekhyun's dark auburn hair was slightly shaved behind his head and on the sides. Jongdae wondered if the mole on his nape got bigger. His shoulders grew broader, that's for sure. Jongdae noticed Baekhyun’s shirt kept riding up when he placed cans on the shelves. Jongdae hopped off the counter and hugged him from behind to hide it. Baekhyun stopped his actions, confused why he’s being hugged quite tightly too. He asked if Jongdae felt uncomfortable.

“You worked out a lot without me.” Jongdae pouted, slightly whining.

“Well, yeah. It’s my job to keep the band in shape too.” Baekhyun continued fixing the groceries, letting him do whatever he wanted.

“You did it with them? Not just watch and boss them around?” Jongdae found it sexy. He missed seeing Baekhyun workout in all honesty. Memories of ogling his best friend exercising in the living room made him hot. “That’s really sexy.”

Baekhyun sighed, reigning in his...hormones. Jongdae bit his lower lip, realizing there’s still an effect on his best friend. "That's why I'm not doing it here. You'll get jealous, everyone will see me like that." Baekhyun smirked. The producers tried to recall a time they saw Baekhyun workout this season. Last season, he had a punching bag in his room. This season, he never did any physical activity. "And I have to take it easy." Baekhyun patted his heart, reminding everyone of his condition.

Jongdae held him tighter, emphasizing his figure. He got braver, slipping his hand under Baekhyun’s shirt. At first, it just touched his waist, fingers slowly tickling his skin. Baekhyun swallowed thickly, ignoring how much it affected him. Baekhyun warned him to behave. “Make me.” Jongdae whispered in a moaning manner.

Chanyeol spat his drink as he looked at the TV. Jongin covered his ears. They looked at the clock. The staff did too. It’s the height of the sun. Why were they horny?

Baekhyun chuckled lazily, shaking his head at Jongdae’s intention. He ignored it, finishing his task. He also thought if he wanted it. Jongdae kept roaming his hands along Baekhyun’s torso, exposing his skin. Things got very steamy when Jongdae's hand touched Baekhyun's chest. Many wondered why Jongdae didn't just pull off his shirt and took one for the nation. It's teasing everyone to just see Baekhyun's stomach.

One hand traveled south, skimming along the waistband of his tracks. Baekhyun cleared his throat as a warning. The hand slipped in and felt his thigh. It intentionally bumped his growing bulge. Baekhyun gripped the counter to control himself. "I missed you…in me." Jongdae left kisses on Baekhyun’s nape, loving how responsive his best friend’s body was. “I think this was the only thing we didn’t do here, Baekku.” Baekhyun jumped when he felt Jongdae’s tongue lick the shell of his ear.

“Would you calm down? There are people.” Baekhyun smiled, slightly embarrassed.

“That didn’t stop us last time.” Jongdae smirked. He moaned his pleas to Baekhyun. Baekhyun held a can of milk, denting the poor thing he gripped.

The staff on set began to blush wildly. The producers fanned themselves with papers, looking away. The cameramen wished they could but it’s their job to look. The viewers were grateful for the sudden commercial. It was getting too hot. Chanyeol and Jongin weren’t so lucky. The musician jumped over the sofa and turned the TV off. Jongin was by the sink, washing his eyes. Chanyeol reflected on his life as he stood. He thought he was kinky but Jongdae was in another league.

Jongdae’s hands slid and felt areas of Baekhyun’s torso that made viewers hot. The producers tried to blur as much they could to keep their show out of trouble. They opted to shoot Jongdae and Baekhyun’s backs, but it’s still obvious Jongdae’s still touching him. Many were so amazed Baekhyun remained passive through all that. Even when Jongdae’s hand went inside his tracks to feel his thighs, Baekhyun stayed still. Jongdae was having so much fun teasing him. He sucked Baekhyun's neck, making the elder tilt his head.

Baekhyun closed the cupboard and held Jongdae’s wrists tight. Jongdae flinched as he gasped, feeling he overstepped the line. The staff held their breaths. That door slam was quite loud. Maybe Baekhyun was affected after all.

He turned around, eyes filled with lust. The camera caught one of his eyes only. Baekhyun whispered something to Jongdae's ear. Jongdae nodded and lowered his head obediently. Baekhyun pulled Jongdae to the rooms, slamming another door shut. The head producer peeked at which door it was. It’s Baekhyun’s room. Protests from Jongdae and pleas to calm down baffled many. The producer called for a cut. They hurried out of the apartment, not wanting to hear what Baekhyun had in mind for Jongdae. They placed private time for the rest of the day, not wanting to run into the couple naked.

Jongdae was manhandled to positions he never tried. He begged for more but also begged to stop. Baekhyun's fingers pressed on his prostate, looking down at his good boy choking on his dick. He pulled Jongdae off by the hair, debauched and needy. Baekhyun smiled. He was so mad at him right now for his little game and knowing someone else touched him all these months. "Baekku, wait." Jongdae's throat sounded so hoarse.

"Why? You're doing so good for me. It makes me want to use you more." Baekhyun's kinky side was quite chilling. He learned a thing or two from Chanyeol. "You owe me, Dae. This is a little payback. The least you could do is cooperate."

"Y-Yes. I will...ah!" Jongdae felt Baekhyun shove his fingers deeper. "Make my hole leak with your cum."

Baekhyun was so surprised to hear that from his mouth. Minseok taught him a thing or two too. Baekhyun made a mental note to thank him later. "That's not how good boys talk, Jongdae." He slapped his ass. "They don't use their mouth like that."

"Our mouths are only meant for taking cock. I want yours." Jongdae whispered then darted his tongue out to lick the tip. Baekhyun pulled him back to his dick, shutting him up. He might cum just hearing his upgraded dirty talk. Jongdae took him roughly, loving this treatment from Baekhyun. He gripped the sheets tightly, feeling his climax near. Baekhyun's eyes rolled back as he felt Jongdae's throat clench. He pushed Jongdae back, seeing how slutty he looked; sweating, dirty, ring around his dick, hole waiting. Jongdae suddenly opened his mouth, revealing his cum covered tongue. He swallowed it as he looked at Baekhyun directly in his eyes.

Jongdae rolled to his stomach and spread his legs, presenting himself. He lifted his hip and grinded on Baekhyun's sticky length. "What the fuck," Baekhyun didn't know this Jongdae at all.

"You know when he fucked me, I always thought of you. He was very rough with me. I think I liked it a lot because I kept thinking of you, Baekku." Jongdae guided Baekhyun's head to slip in his rim. "Fuck, you still feel better."

Baekhyun just watched him use his dick. He didn't know what to do first. There were so many ideas in his mind. Unexpectedly, Baekhyun slammed all the way in. Jongdae screamed, body not ready for it. "How rude of you to talk about someone else when I'm here," Baekhyun pulled out slowly, drawing a long moan from Jongdae. He wanted to hear that filth just for him. "Tell me how good I am."

"So good, Baekku!" Jongdae bit his lip, eyes closed, brows furrowed. Baekhyun slammed in again and circled his hips. He grinded so dirtily and slowly, Jongdae was losing his mind. "Take it, it's all yours. Fuck me loose, Baek." Baekhyun smirked. He knew he'd beg. Their first time was fantastic. The one in the tub was out of control. Baekhyun wanted to ruin him for everyone now.

Jongdae got what he asked for and more. He barely had time to breathe as one round became four, hole filled and oozed with Baekhyun's cum. Jongdae was bent over surfaces, bent in half, legs numb from all the sensations. He came hard even with a ring. Baekhyun took him whole, using his teeth to unclasp the ring. Jongdae wanted to pass out at the sight. Baekhyun spat the ring to the side and plowed him until Jongdae's reminded where Baekhyun had been in him. Jongdae shot so much load on himself and Baekhyun that he almost blacked out, oversensitive as Baekhyun chased his final high.

Baekhyun fell on Jongdae and caught his breath. Jongdae was boneless in bed, eyes closed and spent. “I hate you so much.” Baekhyun mumbled, exhausted but satisfied. “But you’re too good.”

“I think my brains just scattered all over your bed.” Jongdae slurred, amazed he just endured that. Baekhyun massaged his temples as he chuckled. “You ruined me for everyone else.”

“Good,” Baekhyun was close to dozing off. "I want to go again and again." Jongdae opened his eyes, admiring Baekhyun’s aftersex look. Baekhyun rolled to the side to stop himself. Jongdae turned to his side and cuddled him. He felt everything too fast. Baekhyun kissed his forehead. “I love you, Dae.”

“Love you too,” Jongdae kissed his lips. “And I’m sorry.” Baekhyun shook his head, not wanting to hear that anymore. He didn’t care about that. He wanted to run to the future with Jongdae this time. And he won’t take no for an answer.

Silence became their friend as their sanity returned to them. Baekhyun drew comforting circles on Jongdae’s shoulder as he thought about nothing. Jongdae listened to Baekhyun’s heartbeat, remembering his condition. He rested his chin on Baekhyun’s sternum and looked at him. “How’s your heart by the way?” Jongdae mumbled softly. “I mean, medically.”

“It’s better. I’m still watching what I eat, maintaining my body, same thing.” Baekhyun informed. “Personally, it’s kind of confusing because I'm dating three guys at once. Don’t worry, it’s sorting itself out.”

Jongdae was pleased to hear that. He kissed Baekhyun and got up to shower. Baekhyun stayed in bed and watched him move around. He hummed in satisfaction upon seeing Jongdae limp, cum dripping down his thighs. Jongdae threw his shirt at him, knowing he’s being watched. Baekhyun threw it in the hamper with a chuckle. He noticed something glimmering around Jongdae’s neck. Jongdae turned to find his clothes, revealing Baekhyun’s necklace still around him. “You’re still wearing it?” Baekhyun pointed to his chest.

“Ah, yes.” Jongdae touched it. “I never took it off.”

“Even in bed?” Baekhyun’s brows furrowed. Jongdae smiled, nodding his head. “No wonder Minseok hurt you.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Jongdae just laughed as he took it off. He pulled Baekhyun to sit and sat on his lap.

“Well, this is expensive. And it’s you.” Jongdae wore it around his neck. “It’s right where it belongs.” He looked at Baekhyun and kissed him. “Let’s clean up.” They washed each other and kissed often until they were giggling.

When they came out, they were confused to see they were alone. Baekhyun turned on the TV and sat on the sofa. Jongdae saw the note on the dining table. “Guess we have the place to ourselves tonight.” Baekhyun nodded, not really caring about that. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. Want to ask me anything? I know I do.” Baekhyun looked around the place, seeing cameras with small microphones attached. They were still being filmed. Maybe this could be some kind of testimonial or confession from them. Jongdae sat down beside him to watch TV, thinking of what to ask. This was the chance but all questions seemed to fade away. They only wanted to watch TV with each other for the time being.

Baekhyun thought of a question. He asked why the reunion episode never happened. Jongdae tore his gaze away from the screen and looked at his best friend. He smiled then shrugged. "Everyone was too busy."

"But how were you and Minseok since we all saw each other at the restaurant?" Baekhyun genuinely wanted to know. He hugged his knees and forgot the show.

Jongdae explained things got better. They tried working things out. He was taken care of. Baekhyun was pleased to know he had good moments with him too. Jongdae explained he was their former schoolmate and his only ex-boyfriend that kind of was never his boyfriend to begin with. Baekhyun smirked, showing he knew that bit for a while. Jongdae backtracked life until they were brought back to last season's finale. "You were supposed to win, you know."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he tilted his head, knowing that too. "But we fought the night before."

"It was stupid of me. I panicked even more when you asked the producers to make our moment a beautiful goodbye. You were walking out of my life before I even let you." Jongdae remembered the pain of that memory. Baekhyun felt sorry. He crawled to Jongdae's side and cuddled him. "And then you had to look like the guy I've always dreamed of. My heart shattered." Jongdae chuckled. "It's like stabbing me then twisting it."

"I had to show you you chose wrong." Baekhyun smiled. "I can clean up too."

"Oh you clean up so well." Jongdae groaned. "I wish I brought you to business dinners and parties before." Baekhyun made a face. "But I know it wasn't your kind of crowd."

"I would've gone if I had enough confidence." Baekhyun pouted. "I mean, you're Kim Jongdae, son of a business mogul and I'm...orphaned Baekhyun who kicks for a living and a hobby."

"You're undermining yourself again. You know I hate it when you do that." Jongdae pulled his ear as punishment.

"Sorry! Sorry! That's why I wanted to come here again!" Baekhyun begged to be released. "Because I'm not just somebody anymore. I have a decent job. I have a social life. I have my own place and my own car. I have better clothes. No more holes and patches. It made me feel good. It's like I'm slightly worthy of you now." He giggled but Jongdae frowned.

"But I loved that Baekhyun first." Jongdae murmured. "You're my rock. You made me feel normal. I learned how to do house chores and be a…" He stopped himself. He didn't want to get ahead.

"A what?" Baekhyun wondered, tilting his head to the side. Jongdae looked away, shy to admit what he thought since they moved in together. "Jongdae, what is it?" Baekhyun shook him slightly, whining adorably.

"A husband," Jongdae closed his eyes tightly. The shaking stopped. Baekhyun's eyes widened as his cheeks blushed deeply. He sat properly and rubbed his nape, looking at the window. His hand gripped the sofa in response to control his emotions. Jongdae opened one eye and slowly turned his head. He noticed how red Baekhyun's ear was. It's funny they could easily get each other wound up but felt like awkward teenagers when things got romantic.

Being husbands would've been a dream come true for them. They technically failed their engagements so the husband role was wide open for anyone. Jongdae felt so ashamed to admit it, he thought of running. Baekhyun felt the sofa move. He whipped his head to Jongdae's standing figure, holding onto his hand. "Where are you going? Is this how you treat your husband?" Baekhyun sounded slightly anxious. His lips frowned as his eyes drooped. Jongdae looked at him, heart racing. "Don't go like that." Baekhyun let him go and sat awkwardly. He didn't want to expose more of himself than he already had. "A-At least tell me you're going. It's proper etiquette." He finished softly, awkward to impose etiquette when he messed Jongdae up in bed hours ago.

Jongdae sat down again, hands on his lap. He felt flustered to be scolded about etiquette when he usually did that to Baekhyun. They shared an awkward silence together; Baekhyun looked everywhere except Jongdae's direction and Jongdae looked at his lap, fingers tangling. One word made both so uncomfortable and flustered. No staff or producer could help them fill the gap this time. It's just them.

Baekhyun chewed his bottom lip, thinking of how to break this tension. Jongdae seemed like he wasn't going to do it anyway. "D-Did you meant that?" So much for confidence, Baekhyun completely reduced himself to who he was. Jongdae nodded, trying to peek at Baekhyun's face. They both looked away when their eyes met. It felt so childish but they didn't know how to react.

"I mean, my family knows you, loves you and all. You've been nothing but good to me, caring and patient. It's hard to find someone like that. You...you just fill everything I look for in...a husband." Jongdae rubbed his cheeks to quit warming. "It's not like I didn't try. I did. You know my parents always set me up with someone monthly to try but…" He looked at Baekhyun. "I always wanted to go home to you the moment I stepped out of the door."

"You don't know how many times I wished you would. I was always waiting by the door in case you changed your mind. When I wasn't home, I'd hurry here to see if you stayed." Baekhyun smiled softly as he remembered those times. Each time he did that, he'd see the place dark and empty. He paced back and forth, tried to pose coolly on the sofa in case the door reopened, and even stuck his ear to the door to hear him coming back. All those moments, Baekhyun kept checking the window to see if Jongdae returned. He'd call the front desk to ask if he came in. Sometimes he even checked the hall, paranoid and hoping.

"There was a time I didn't go." Jongdae chuckled, remembering how his father scolded him for not showing up. He went to Baekhyun's workplace, the gym at that time, to watch Baekhyun spar with his coworkers. Jongdae looked so out of place in his suit, leaning on an equipment as he watched Baekhyun have a blast. A coworker of Baekhyun noticed him, surprised to see him there. Jongdae told her to not tell Baekhyun he came by. He just wanted to see how he's doing. She nodded and went back to work. She looked back at Jongdae, seeing stars in his eyes as he watched Baekhyun. So it was love since then.

"What did Dad do?" Baekhyun laughed, feeling flattered.

"I told him I met you, had dinner with you. I ate at Mcdonald’s that night. It's all good." Jongdae wouldn't change his mind back then if life made him do it again. Baekhyun laughed, feeling so bad for him. "Baekhyun, we've been stupid."

"No," Baekhyun sounded sure. Jongdae looked for his reason. "We were scared. You're the best thing that happened to me. I wasn't going to give it up over what my heart kept saying."

"You still applied for the show." Jongdae scoffed.

"It was all or nothing. You were going to marry someone else if I didn't stop it. You were so excited to find love, it hurt me. I thought I wasn't enough. I felt unworthy." Baekhyun patted his chest, conviction portrayed.

"That's the last thing I want you to feel, ever." Jongdae cupped his face, staring at his eyes. He was about to apologize again but Baekhyun shut him up before he could even utter a syllable. Their kiss felt too passionate this time.

"I know that now." Baekhyun whispered, lips still touching Jongdae's. "I know how much you love me now." He kissed him with more aggression.

"No," Jongdae breathed between kisses. "That’s not all of it." He felt breathless. Baekhyun laid him down, pushing him with his lips. He lined the kisses to Jongdae's jaw, sucking his skin. Jongdae pulled him up so they were eye to eye. "But let me show you, let me be there for you for the rest of our days." He pecked Baekhyun's lips lovingly, nipping his lower lip and then upper lip, taking his time. "Choose me, please." He begged. "Please, Baekku. Love me again."

Baekhyun couldn't believe what he heard. Who was he to call the shots? Who was he to have someone so successful be his? Tears fell from Jongdae's eyes, heart pouring out for Baekhyun. "Don't cry." Baekhyun's fingers brushed those tears away as he tried to keep himself up with one hand. "I'm not going anywhere." He repeated until Jongdae calmed. Jongdae hugged him tight, finally revealing himself to Baekhyun. It's the same Jongdae that cried in the car as he left the one he truly loved behind, the same Jongdae that prayed each night to have a second chance and make things right, the same Jongdae that has always been in love with Baekhyun.

The producers returned, frazzled to hear crying and whispers in the living room. Baekhyun looked up, eyes expressing they needed more time. Jongdae's sniffling made them aware, silently going out again. Baekhyun sat up with Jongdae still clinging onto him. He rubbed his back, kissing his ear. He smiled peacefully, knowing this feeling all too well. He felt this the moment he came home after eliminations. He knew the feeling of having someone there when it’s time to come undone.

Baekhyun told him they should get to bed so the producers could also get ready for bed. Jongdae nodded, silently letting the waves of his emotions ebb. Baekhyun helped him wear his slippers and pulled him to Jongdae's bedroom. He went out and got the packed meals left for them. He also opened the door for the producers and staff. They wanted an explanation of what happened but Baekhyun promised to tell when the sun rose. Tonight, he only wanted to be by Jongdae's side.

The responsibility Baekhyun exuded made him seem so cool. They understood the weight of what happened and bid him goodnight. Baekhyun thanked them and went to Jongdae's room. "He never changed." The head producer noticed.

"How so?" The other producer asked.

"Baekku still puts Jongdae first. Regardless of where and when, how painful things are and after, the heart knows. It's hard to change when it's decided. I think he has already made up his mind since he saw him again." She looked at the door, wishing them all the best in the future...because the winner of this season, Baekhyun's choice, has always been Kim Jongdae.

* * *

The private time after they had sex was aired. It placed so many things in perspective. It was a rollercoaster of emotions, probably the most emotional episode of the season. Jongin bawled so hard on the sofa while Chanyeol patted his knee. Minseok felt better with his decision to let Jongdae go. Seeing and hearing everything from them kind of set him free as well. Chanyeol felt the pressure of going last. He had to make it seem like he was still fighting in this game. He got up and started packing. Baekhyun already told him where they were going anyway. Jongin wondered if Chanyeol was affected by everything. He hugged his knees, staring at the direction where he went. It felt weird to be alone now, Jongin thought.

Baekhyun removed the photos of them on his bedroom wall and mirror, placing it in his suitcase. Jongdae did the same, hurrying to the living room to get more. Some of the photos were stills from last season so it was a collector’s item. Baekhyun beat him there and took the biggest one off, handing it to the head producer. He got a marker and signed it. "When Jongdae comes out, tell him to sign it too. You keep this, PD. So you remember us." Baekhyun smiled. Tears welled in her eyes. Memories of Baekhyun barging in her office to send an application flooded her mind. She saw him become a star, nurturing him to be confident. The season was ending in a week. After Chanyeol's trip, they had to shoot the finale. Everyone was going their separate ways.

The biggest photo was Baekhyun and Jongdae at the football field in college. It was taken during their date last season. It was them on the bench, being adorable and cozy beside each other. Baekhyun wore his jersey while Jongdae looked so young and in love. Jongdae wanted to bring that home. The head producer saw Jongdae behind Baekhyun. "Oh! Are you all packed? We’re just wrapping up here. Sorry, I'm getting emotional." She chuckled as she wiped her tears. Baekhyun offered the pen to him. Jongdae walked over and signed it.

"Your biggest troublemakers, Baekku and Jongdae," he teased. “Thank you for taking care of us, PD.” She pushed him with no give.

"Maybe we’re her biggest accomplishment too." Baekhyun slung his arm around Jongdae, greatly hinting the finale. She hugged them both, thanking them for making the last two to three years exciting. “Whatever happens PD, please continue this show. We’ll be watching.”

Finally, it was time to go. Baekhyun looked around their shared space one last time, getting choked up. They did everything they had to do in this place. They said everything they had to. He knew his choice. He knew where to take his life.  _ Thank you for seeing us fall in love, for keeping us together all these years. _ Jongdae waited for him by the door, nostalgic once more.

_ "Is this place okay for us? I found the best one without hurting our pockets." Jongdae pulled Baekhyun to this apartment, fully furnished and designed just for them. Baekhyun stood in the living room, admiring everything in awe. _

_ “Jongdae, this is perfect. Can we really afford this? I don’t want to ask your parents.” Baekhyun worried. He barely had a decent job and Jongdae just started working for his father. _

_ “Relax. We’ll get through each month. Don’t worry about it. Just stay with me, okay?” Jongdae sat on the sofa, not understanding Baekhyun’s concern. “They’re actually pleased I moved out. They’re even more pleased we’re living together. Isn’t that cool? It’s just you and me now.” _

Now Baekhyun looked the same, carrying different feelings. Baekhyun finally looked at Jongdae. They came full circle. Jongdae offered his hand with a warm smile. Baekhyun returned it and held his hand. They were leaving this place forever as different people. Jongdae hugged Baekhyun's arm as they walked to the elevators. It’s time to move on.

In the car, both felt disappointed those three days had to end. They kissed each other over and over until they reached the house again. It’s like they were never going to see each other. Baekhyun assured him he had nothing to worry about anymore. Jongdae trusted him completely.

They went inside the house, welcomed by Chanyeol and Jongin happily. Baekhyun did his spiel and Chanyeol played his part. Jongdae couldn't take his eyes off Baekhyun. He was shining in his eyes. The Pick may have smiled a bit too much when he made eye contact with Jongdae. Jongin subtly held his hand in early and silent congratulations. Chanyeol hurried upstairs as Baekhyun hugged Jongin. The dancer chatted with them casually, forgetting the cameras. He felt like this was his home...with his home. Baekhyun wiggled his brows, asking if he had fun without them. Jongin scoffed and focused on Jongdae. He didn't realize how much he missed Jongdae and his care. They kind of became brothers because of this show.

Baekhyun excused himself to get ready for the last trip. Jongdae's attention was divided as Baekhyun neared him. Baekhyun saw the cameraman caught off guard as he fixed the cables. "See you soon, Dae." Baekhyun kissed his lips in front of Jongin. The dancer covered his mouth to hide his smile. Jongdae contained his smile, eyes wide, entire being flustered. Baekhyun giggled and left the room in good spirits. Jongin felt so giddy and flustered, pacing around the kitchen as Jongdae hid his face in his hands. Hope bubbled. He wanted to win. He needed to. Baekhyun said there was nothing to worry about so he held onto it. He was the only one Baekhyun confessed to. He was going to win. He was sure of it.


	15. I don’t want to wait anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pick Season Finale is here! Baekhyun was at the venue. Chanyeol wasn't worried. Jongin felt confident. Only Jongdae fidgeted visibly. The reason for it waited with Baekhyun.

Overconfidence barely gave good results. Jongdae was crushed as he watched Baekhyun with Chanyeol. He surprised Chanyeol with dinner for two, coming out holding a cake he bought himself. Chanyeol felt so happy as he wished on those candles and blew them. Baekhyun kissed his cheek, calling him pet names. Chanyeol felt so confident and powerful. Jongdae fidgeted on the sofa the entire day, feeling uncomfortable. Jongin knew better this was all an act. Jongdae excused himself to make a confession.

In the room, he kept hitting the pillows. He was reeking jealousy for Chanyeol. Jongin tried listening by the door, feeling anxious. When he returned to the living room, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were cuddling under the stars. Jongdae returned too, less responsive than ever. This was just day one. Jongdae slept early, skipping dinner. Jongin worried the two may have overdone it.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked back to their lodging side by side. Chanyeol held the rolled mat while Baekhyun carried the basket. "Thanks for taking me here, Baek. You know it's been my dream since I was a kid." Chanyeol smiled. The staff were meters away from them, struggling on their own, unable to hear the two. No cameras also filmed since it was too dark in the woods. "I just never had the time to go camping and stargazing."

"I know. That's why I thought of this one. Plus, it's your birthday. This is all I can give to you. You have everything." Baekhyun shrugged. Chanyeol appreciated it a lot.

"Close to everything," Chanyeol chuckled awkwardly. Baekhyun stopped walking to look at him. "I...talked to Jongin, asked him if we could hang out after the show."

"And?" Baekhyun smiled.

"He'll be in London until next year." Chanyeol pouted. Baekhyun's smile faltered. "For that academy thing? He received another scholarship to prepare for a new stage play."

"Sorry, Channie." Baekhyun rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"It's okay. Maybe I'm just having puppy love for him. Do we have a schedule in London next year?" Chanyeol hoped. Baekhyun nodded, knowing a European was in negotiations if he could release the new album before the end of the year. This seemed to inspire the musician. Baekhyun laughed at his switch and kept walking. "I also want to quit...drinking." Chanyeol felt anxious as he said it. Verbalizing meant making it a reality.

"Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun looked at him, amazed.

"I-I kind of wanted to since we ended our engagement but it was too hard." Chanyeol walked with him again, getting shy. "I just thought if I want to get serious with him eventually, I have to get my life straight, right?" Baekhyun nodded. "Am I being too much?"

"No, you're...you're really thinking this through, huh?" Baekhyun wanted to cheer him on. Chanyeol smiled innocently. He didn't want to be seen as a bad influence for Jongin. He didn't want to be a distraction to Jongin but a focus for him. "Good for you, Channie." Baekhyun placed the basket down and hugged him, grateful for his warmth.

"We are where we're supposed to be, Baekku." Chanyeol kissed his forehead. "This is what we truly deserve." Baekhyun nodded. "Congratulations, my love. You found your way home."

Baekhyun finally broke down. It's really happening. He was going to get married soon. Chanyeol chuckled, tearing welling in his eyes too. He dropped the mat and lifted Baekhyun, spinning him around. Baekhyun laughed through his sobs. Chanyeol laughed with him as his own tears fell. Baekhyun kissed his cheeks, whispering his thanks...for helping him heal and getting him back on his feet. "Let's finish this fast and get you back to him. You better not cry when you propose or I will kick your leg live." Chanyeol held his hand and ran with him back to the lodging, leaving the things on the ground.

* * *

The day of the finale came. The choices were in dashing suits, hair styled to perfection. Chanyeol wasn't worried. Jongin felt confident. Only Jongdae fidgeted visibly. They were briefed on the two possible scenarios and what to do. Chanyeol was pulled aside by the producer. Jongdae wondered why. Suddenly, the producer told Jongdae and Jongin to get in the cars.

"Wait, what about Chanyeol?" Jongdae worried, not wanting to leave him behind. Chanyeol heard him, looking at his best friend.

"It's okay. You go on, Jongdae. My journey ends here." Chanyeol smirked, hands in his pockets. He looked at Jongin and shrugged.

Jongin and Jongdae looked at each other. Things just got more real than earlier. Park Chanyeol finished 3rd. His words shook the nation as they watched. Some actually hoped Baekhyun and Chsnyeol could fix what broke. Many cried for Chanyeol, trying to give meaning about the look in his eyes. He was hurt, broken, and all that stuff but he was sure he was okay. He was still going to the venue but he had to take a different path.

The nation watched as Baekhyun made his final choice. Baekhyun was already at the venue, showing his adoptive parents the ring. Mrs. Kim couldn't stop crying. Their Baekku was getting engaged to the right one now. Baekhyun was strikingly handsome in his suit, hair combed back to reveal his glorious forehead. The producer told him to standby on his marker. Baekhyun screamed his nerves, getting too excited and anxious. He crouched down and hugged himself. "Is he near? I want to vomit! Ah, faster!" Baekhyun became a loud chatterbox when he's nervous. Mr. and Mrs. Kim were ushered to a bigger room like before, asked to wait for their son-in-law.

The nation watched who was going first. Jongdae got out of the car, palms sweaty and knees shaking. Baekhyun waited for him with a big smile on his face. Jongdae got on the marker, feeling deja vu about everything.

"Weird, right?" Baekhyun giggled. Jongdae nodded. "I used to be there and you here."

"You look stunning, Baekku." Jongdae sighed dreamily.

"Do I? I feel a little weird around my thighs." Baekhyun shifted his weight on one leg and the other, shamelessly fixing himself. Jongdae really wanted to take a photo of him. "Will the ending be the same as before though?"

This splashed ice cold water on Jongdae's thoughts. His smile disappeared. Baekhyun went first last season and lost. Jongdae felt his heart shaking his core. Baekhyun sighed and looked at his feet. "It's really great to see you again, Jongdae. I felt like my old self came back to me. These past few weeks made me think a lot. Was it the same for you?"

"Yes, and more." Jongdae sounded so nervous. Baekhyun nodded, grateful to hear that. "I know this time I love you and you love me too." He boldly stated. Baekhyun's brows raised, impressed with his confidence. "Don't make me think otherwise, Baekku. Please," Jongdae's terrified, absolutely anxious for what's next. Baekhyun saw his hand trembling violently. He held it in his hands comfortingly. "We can start over too, if that's what you want." Jongdae choked.

"I don't want to." Baekhyun uttered sternly. Jongdae's eyes welled with tears. History was going to repeat itself, he thought. He was so shaken by Baekhyun's response, he realized a second too late that his best friend just got on his knee. "How about we pick up where we left off, Kim Jongdae?" Baekhyun removed one of his hands on Jongdae's and pulled the ring out of his pocket. It was a simple white gold band with a lone diamond on top. Jongdae noticed Baekhyun also wore one just like it. "What do you say, Dae? Will you marry me? Like me, your best friend, your goofball and sunshine?" Baekhyun smiled his best even if sweat dripped down his back.

Silence stretched as Jongdae was in a state of shock. He only looked at Baekhyun and nothing else. The staff wondered if they needed to do something. The viewers thought the show freezed or paused due to technical problems. Baekhyun still held one of Jongdae's hands, thumb brushing his knuckles. He grunted and broke out of character, complaining that his knee began to hurt. The ground was made of limestones. The texture marked Baekhyun's skin already so he switched knees.

It woke Jongdae, finally. He pulled Baekhyun to stand and kissed him over and over. Baekhyun held him, unable to control his smile. "Yes, yes I'll marry you. Do you have to ask?" Jongdae laughed. Baekhyun got his hand and placed the ring around his finger. Jongdae hugged his best friend and now fiance, screaming his nerves away. Baekhyun spun him around and kissed him for the cameras.

"Kim Jongdae," Baekhyun whispered against his lips. Jongdae hummed, heart swelling. "I don't want to wait anymore." Jongdae opened his eyes, seeing no lies or jokes in Baekhyun's eyes. "Let's get married now."

"What?" Jongdae reacted. The nation said the same, taken aback by everything. Baekhyun laughed.

"Let's get married now." He repeated.

"But Mom and Dad, they want a big event for sure." Jongdae worried. The elders respected Jongdae and his traditional thinking.

"I think they'll understand." Baekhyun winked. "We can just get married again."

Jongdae was so dumbfounded by this man. He found himself in the car with Baekhyun, about to get married so suddenly. Baekhyun helped him out of the car and pulled him to the hotel ballroom. Jongdae wondered if this was where the congratulatory would be filmed. Baekhyun pushed past the door, revealing the place.

It was decorated in white everything. There were friends and guests on the seats. All the former choices were there, filming everything on their phones. Minseok even saluted Jongdae. Jongdae's parents were suddenly beside him. His mother held a bouquet of flowers. Baekhyun removed his ring and removed Jongdae's, handing it over to someone behind Jongdae. Jongdae turned around, seeing Jongin. The dancer winked and hurried down the aisle. They were chasing airtime. Jongdae saw Chanyeol in front, standing tall. Jongdae felt so betrayed he became Baekhyun's best man and not his. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae's hand. "Don't take too long, my love." He winked and began walking down the aisle.

"What is going on?" Jongdae felt so overwhelmed as he looked at his mother.

"Baekhyun has been planning this since he saw you again in the first episode, dear. This is it! Your dream is coming true." She cupped his cheek with her hand. 

"We'll plan the proper wedding after this." Mr. Kim smiled, meaning this was just for state records purposes. Religiously speaking, they would hold another one next year. "Come on, we can't keep Baekku waiting, son." He pulled Jongdae to start walking. That showed how much his parents wanted Baekhyun for him.

Chanyeol began teasing Baekhyun in front as Jongdae neared. Jongdae bowed to whoever caught his eye like this was a business event. He finally reached Baekhyun. Mrs. Kim hugged Baekhyun. Mr. Kim hugged him too, playfully reminding him to take care of his son. Jongdae held Baekhyun's hands and looked at his eyes.

Everything felt like a blur. He said what he had to and did what they had to do. Baekhyun wore the ring on his finger again. Jongdae slipped the other ring in his. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm honored to present to you all, Mr Kim Baekhyun and Jongdae!"

Baekhyun giggled, loving the sound of his new name. Jongdae was in a state of shock again. Baekhyun changed his surname for him. He stepped forward and kissed his husband passionately. Jongdae melted in his hold, allowing himself to smile as reality sank in.

No more dreaming of what ifs. No more hoping for house roles. It was real. They were officially husbands, bound to each other for the rest of their days. Jongdae laughed as he hugged Baekhyun.

"I love you so much, Jongdae." Baekhyun whispered to his ear.

"I love you more, Baekku. I love you so much. I love you." Jongdae whispered back.

Chanyeol took a selfie with the happy couple as the guests congratulated them. The head producer hugged them, congratulating them for an amazing ending to this season. They waved to the camera, thanking all the viewers and voters before sharing one last kiss for the camera.

The last look they gave each other resonated to hearts and screens. Baekhyun was the happiest they've seen him. Jongdae looked so at peace. This was the right ending.

They chose the right way home. Finally.

* * *

_ 8 months later… _

Wedding #2 happened as Jongdae's parents requested. From the timeframe of the show and the second wedding, Jongdae moved in with Baekhyun. Well, they both moved in together because Jongdae bought the penthouse of the building Baekhyun currently lived in. The move of appliances and some furniture wasn't that hard. Baekhyun kept his place on the other floor. Jongin and Sehun rented it for when they stayed in the country. The young busy jetsetters took the world by storm in those eight months.

Baekhyun was barely in the country too because Chanyeol's band began touring at the start of the year. He managed to crank out an album in three weeks. Baekhyun helped him record some parts and sent it to Junmyeon. There was not enough time for physicals so they released the new album digitally. Four new tracks were added for the repackaged version, all EDM beats. After that, the tour was laid out in a flash.

Jongdae made all the time he had with Baekhyun worth it. They also prepared for the wedding, running around the city to get suppliers. The media felt satisfied with the ending, calling it  _ what-last-season-should-have-looked-like. _ And Baekhyun agreed. Of course they argued along the way but made up before they slept. Their new home felt foreign but their habits brough familiarity. They still slept in different rooms to feel some kind of longing. Baekhyun would find Jongdae knocking on his door for a cuddle or vice versa.

Mornings always started with a kiss and a smile. Their unique bowls always waited for them. Baekhyun would ask Jongdae which shirt he should wear to work. Jongdae would always let Baekhyun fix his tie. They went to work together and went home together. Sometimes they’d date after work or stroll the city hand in hand. They’d visit Minseok’s art gallery or have wine with him. Everything was all in the past, the kind that was meant to be forgotten.

Jongdae handed him an envelope. Minseok didn’t have to open it to know what it was. “About time! I was getting jealous. Junmyeon kept bragging about getting one of these.”

“He feels like a proud dad.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Don’t be late, okay?”

Minseok hugged him first, apologizing one last time. Baekhyun patted his butt, leaving the ill feelings behind them. The rest of the invitations were sent four months before the wedding. There’s no stopping this now. If anyone dared to do so, they’d have to face hell first.

Overall, the wedding went really well. It was funny and romantic. The reception was very impressive, spared nothing less for the story the nation watched. Baekhyun and Jongdae were glowing together. They asked to stand on the dance floor. Chanyeol went up onstage with his band, getting cheers from everyone. The newlyweds looked so surprised.

"Good evening everyone. They asked for a best man speech but I'm not good with talking. We’ll be here all night if I start talking, and I already had a couple of glasses.” The musician laughed. “Anyway I'm Chanyeol. I went to college with Baekhyun and Jongdae, ruined their lives, crashed their dorm and all." Baekhyun smiled as Jongdae laughed. "I witnessed the worst push and pull from these two, worse than what was aired. They even fought whose Best Man I’m supposed to be too." Everyone laughed this time. "But I've been by Baekhyun's side more often and I was his Best Man at the first wedding so Jongdae won. Baekhyun's Best Man couldn't make it for the ceremony because his flight was delayed. Let's hope he catches up soon and safely." Chanyeol was the one who hoped the most for that.

The band began to play the intro. Baekhyun pulled Jongdae to slow dance with him. "This is a new song, released next month. Junmyeon is already glaring at me." Chanyeol laughed. Junmyeon tried to deny it but he was kind of disappointed. "I wrote this the night before Baekku went home with Dae. So, yeah. I knew he was going to win way before all that." Chanyeol winked at Jongdae.

Chanyeol began to sing, feeling every word and rhythm like he was the one who went through it. It was written in Baekhyun's perspective of Jongdae. It’s about how seeing Jongdae made him feel like he’s the best person in the world. Baekhyun sang along softly, making Jongdae smile. He heard this song so many times on the road. Chanyeol did his best to perfect this song. He wanted to get an award for it this year.

Baekhyun and Jongdae were in their bubble again, lost in each other's eyes. Nothing could ruin this moment. Jongdae couldn’t stop giggling as Baekhyun sang just for him. Chanyeol couldn't be happier for them. He sang the runs and adlibs perfectly, keeping the emotions in check. This was one of his best songs by far.

Jongin entered the reception, embarrassed and shy he came so late. He was a vision in his suit, sexy and innocent at the same time. He saw the newlyweds having their dance. Chanyeol sang in front, eyes closed and passionate. Jongin smiled. It's been a while since he saw them. They visited his show in London once when Chanyeol's band was in town for the tour.

Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol to give flowers to Jongin. The dancer thanked him, loving the colors. Awkwardly, Chanyeol kissed his cheek. The cast members teased the dancer for having an admirer, a very famous and hot admirer too. Jongin came to Chanyeol's concert, giving him flowers too. He also gave a kiss on the cheek. Baekhyun teased him for it, yelling it across the hall until Chanyeol tried to kick him. It was a flame that never continued. They were rumored to be dating but they let it die eventually. After that, it was months of being busy.

Chanyeol opened his eyes, seeing Jongin by the entrance. He smiled so wide, almost messing up the lyrics. Baekhyun saw him next, pulling Jongdae to him. Jongdae hugged him tight, asking if he was feeling okay. Jongin apologized for missing the ceremony. They both didn't mind as long as he came. The guests were starstrucked to see Kim Jongin in the flesh. It cost a lot of money to see him personally. Sehun waved to his roommate. Jongin saluted him.

Chanyeol's song ended so he jumped off the stage and made his way to Jongin. It was like a moth drawn to a flame. Everyone wondered what got him so excited. He was almost running. "Kim Jongin!" Chanyeol hurried. Jongdae pulled Baekhyun aside, afraid he’d get bulldozed by Chanyeol. Jongin opened his arms for him. Chanyeol's body crashed to Jongin's, lifting him for a spin. Jongin smiled, happy to see the musician too. "You look well! I missed you so much."

"I am, thanks. You sounded great." Jongin complimented.

“How was your flight?” Chanyeol’s eyes were dripping hearts. “Did you eat? Wow, you really look good, Jongin.” He held his hands, taking in the sight of the dancer.

“Come on, you’ve seen me like this before. I’m a little jet lagged but it’s okay. Have you been doing well?” Jongin pulled him to the buffet table. Jongdae and Baekhyun let them figure out their feelings as they greeted guests.

“Is your roommate and,” Junmyeon watched his talent. Sehun groaned, really dense with these things. “Oh. That’s why Chanyeol’s taking alcohol addiction therapy?” Sehun nodded. “Wow, this might work.”

“Junnie, stand down. Let them be. Chanyeol will come to you when he’s ready.” Sehun said wisely. “Focus on me now please?” Junmyeon looked at him. “When are we getting married?”

The choices around the table either sputtered their drink or spat their food. Everyone thought they were married already. Minseok eyed their hands. There were rings. What did he mean they weren’t married yet? Junmyeon began to sweat. He forgot to plan that because he was too busy with work. Sehun didn’t really rush him because he was busy too. Seeing Baekhyun and Jongdae get married twice made Sehun jealous.

The newlyweds went home after a while, leaving the party early. Baekhyun loosened his tie as Jongdae took his suit jacket off. Jongdae kept laughing about his relatives trying to dance. Baekhyun placed his keys on the table near the door and got the TV remote. He turned it on as Jongdae popped popcorn in the microwave. It’s like they didn’t have a wedding earlier. They simply called it a day and locked themselves in their tower. Baekhyun kissed him over and over until they were a giggling mess.

They flopped on the sofa, watching the city twinkle outside their window as some random show played. They were officially married but everything felt the same. Jongdae fed him popcorn, giving the stale ones. Baekhyun kissed his hand and smiled. Jongdae leaned on him, completely happy. He placed the bowl on the coffee table and made out with Baekhyun. They were too tired to start anything.

The rain began to pour outside. Baekhyun yawned as Jongdae blinked sleepily. They shared soft I love yous and one more lingering kiss. Apparently there’s a storm coming in. They watched for a moment but lost interest. The stations had nothing to broadcast but the incoming storm. Baekhyun turned his phone off and tossed it to the space on the sofa. Jongdae cuddled his husband and slowly fell asleep. Baekhyun petted his head as he dozed off. Their wedded hands held each other as they fell asleep.

Ah, so it’s just like one of those nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for getting through this rollercoaster! I apologize of the lack of updates then bombing the rest to completion huhu but I hope you liked this even if it got lost somewhere along the way. Thank you for the comments and kudos!


End file.
